The love of my life
by Belikov's-Girl
Summary: This is the Sequel to War: guardian Vs Novice. What happens when they start to live their lives, will everything go as planed. Will the Strigoi come back? Mainly about Rose and Dimitri...Includes babies, new love and old friends :D. Finished
1. Chapter 1: nice way to start the morning

**So this is the Sequel to War: Guardians Vs Novice's so if you haven;t read that i advise you to because half of this probably won't make sense if you don't....... **

**Sorry about the lame title, when i think of something better to go along with the story line i will change it, but i usually only plan one chapter or so ahead, so i don't ever know exactly what's going to happen. I just see where it go as i am writing it.**

**So i hope you like it and if you don't well then sorry.....**

**Enjoy Xxoo**

* * *

RPOV

I woke up to my stomach doing back flips. I felt Dimitri's arms tighten around me before i pulled away from him running to the bathroom and throwing up everything in my stomach. I could feel Dimitri holding my hair back for me, waiting for me to finish.

I really didn't want him to see this, but I wasn't in any position to object and his hand rubbing my back was really comforting even through all the heaving. When i was finally done I collapsed backwards onto Dimitri's lap, trying to regain my breath.

**(for those who read the sneak peek - haha tricked ya :P)**

Through the bond I could feel that Lissa had, had almost the exact same experience as I had. Great so now I was feeling her emotions, being pulled into her head _and _now i was getting sick with her too!

"Are you alright?" Asked Dimitri, his voice obviously filled with worry.

"Yeah fine," I answered, still a little breathless. "Lissa must have a bug or something, she was sick to." He just nodded, not sure exactly what to say.

I stood and flushed the toilet, then went to brush my teeth. I realised I was only wearing his flannel shirts and it was unbuttoned in the shirt and he was just wearing his boxers. It was obvious however that he _had_ noticed my attire. I smiled at the thought that even when I am throwing my guts up i still have that effect on him.

I shrugged his shirt off at the sink and went to turn the shower on, still standing outside, waiting for the water to get hot.... teasing him. He chuckle, I shoot him a look, chuckling is not the reaction I was looking for, "What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing Roza, I just love that you aren't at all shy around me."

"Comrade after what we did last night it would be stupid, illogical and irrational for me to be shy around you."

HE chuckled again, now that I knew he wasn't laughing _at _me, I was lost in the sound. God how I love his laugh, it was absolutely magical. "Yes... that reminds me. I think we need to apologise to the neighbours. They probably had night mares.... if they slept at all that is."

"Nah," I said laughing, "Any guys would have been dreaming about me and the girls about you." I said stepping under the hot water – though it was true we were noisy there was probably a potition going around, asking us to be moved, or they were all saving up to sound proof our room. "So are you going to join me comrade, or leave me in here all alone and unprotected?" I teased cutting off whatever remark he was about to make.

"And what might you need protection from Roza?" He asked with a seductive grin, getting up off the floor.

"Well I could slip and fall or...... or a Strigoi might come in, then I would be all wet and slippery and not able to defend myself properly. Although if it was a guy one the view might be enough to stop him in his tracks." I knew it didn't really make sense, but he had his boxers off before I had finished so I didn't really care.

"Well we wouldn't want that would we Roza." He whispered in my ear, his words were heavy with his Russian accent. Then he pulled back and kissed me and soon I was up against the shower wall with my legs wrapped around his waist.... Let me say that was _THE BEST_ shower I had, had in my _entire_ life. Shower sex is fucking awesome and shower sex with Dimitri was _beyond _words.

After we were, clean and dry we got dressed. I wore a tight, black tank top with the word DANGER printed across my boobs, a pair of art-fully faded jeans and black ankle boots – we were going out shopping today.

When I turned around, Dimitri growled and I laughed. "Come on lets go get me some food." my stomach growled in agreement and we both laughed.

"Roza you can't wear that to the shops." I pouted.

"Why not, don't you think I look nice?"

"No Roza you look way more then _nice_ which is _why_ you can't go out in that. Not if we want to make it out of their without me being charged with assault charges." I giggled at that.

"Aww, come on Comrade. You know I belong to you." He smiled at the statement.

"Fine but if one guy touches you and I _will_ break him." I laughed

"Only if you beat me to it." I said winking at him.

Everyone was already there – His whole family, Lissa and Christian - Adrian was still at court, mum and dad had left on 'business' last week - – So we got our food and went to join them.

"Hey Rose, good morning?" She said looking between me and Dimitri, grinning a bit. Our bond had extended a bit, in the way that Lissa could feel my emotions to. Not all the time like I could her, just when I feeling a really strong one... like I was in the shower this morning.

"Yes, Lissa it was a _very _good morning." Viktoria fake gagged and Christian gave us a look. Then I remembered how my morning had started. "Are you feeling any better?" I asked, I hoped she did I didn't want to be throwing up all day instead of shopping.

"You felt that?" she asked, they all looked between us confused, excluding Christian and Dimitri.

"I did a lot more then feel." I told her.

"Rose, I'm sorry." She felt guilty about making me sick. "I don't know why I was sick, Christian ate everything I did and I feel fine now."

"Lis don't feel guilty it's fine, I'm fine. Like I said it was a very good morning." I said grinning like an Idiot. We talked about the shopping trip and what we were going to bye as we ate our breakfast. I felt my stomach lurch again, I dropped my doughnut and flew to the bathroom, my hand clamped over my mouth. I was briefly aware of Lissa running to, but I was faster then her so I got there first.

I made it to the bathroom just in time to empty my recently eaten breakfast into the toilet. I felt Dimitri rubbing my back, my hair already out of the way as it was back in a neat pony tail. I knew Christian was next door, doing the same thing for Lissa.

When I was done I went and rinsed my mouth out. I saw myself in the mirror and grimaced. I looked like shit, I was all pale and sweaty. I turned to Lissa she looked about the same as me, just paler 'cause she was Moroi and all.

"Sorry, I thought I was okay." she said in a weak voice.

It's alright Lissa it's not your fault, but you are not coming shopping today, I will get anything you want, just give me a list. You just go rest and get better. Okay." She smiled and nodded, wow that was easier then I thought it would be.

"Bye Rose, love you." She said as Christian led her out of the bathroom. He hadn't made a single smart-ass comment that whole time, either he was really worried about Lissa or Firs-boy was going soft on me.

"Bye Lis, love you too," Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and I lent back into him, sighing.

"We don't have to go out today if you don't want to."said Dimitri.

"Yes we do," I sighed. "They have been looking forward to getting off the grounds, they haven't left since they got here." It had been almost three weeks since Dimitri's family, our family, arrived and they had been restricted to the grounds for safety reasons, even though they were Dhampire they still needed protection, and with so many of them we had to plan ahead. Plus Viktoria would probably cry if we didn't go, she was so looking forward to this, she had been bouncing during breakfast.

"yes, they have, but they would understand if you were sick."

"No it's fine, I'm fine. I've been looking forward to this too, I haven't been shopping in _ages_, plus I promised Lissa I would get her stuff.... and there is some stuff I wanted get." I had seen this _awesome_ outfit in the Victoria secret catalogue, that Dimitri would _die_ for. Then I realised we were still standing in the girls bathroom and I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked, obviously confused at my outburst, I was too a bit.

"Do you... realise that... we are standing... in the..... GIRLS bathroom." I said through my laughter doubling over, even though I knew it wasn't that funny, I couldn't stop laughing. Dimitri mumbled something but I didn't hear it through my laughter. Then as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Wow that was weird. I wiped the tears off my face and stood up. "Sorry I don't know why I found that so funny." He raised his eyebrow at me and took my hand leading me out of the bathroom.

"Rose are you okay?" Oleana asked as soon as we reached our table. They were all waiting for us.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think Lissa must have some sort of bug, but we're all good now." I paused, no one else said anything. "So who's ready to go shopping!" I said with a huge smile. Viktoria squealed jumping up and down and we all laughed. "Well then lets go."

"What about Lissa and Christian." Asked Sonya. She had become good friends with Lissa just as I had with Viktoria.

"She's going to rest today." I answered. They nodded. We all went back to our rooms to get handbags, and other various items we and were going to meet back at the cars in forty -five minutes.

We got to our room, I fixed my hair and make-up then brushed my teeth I decided to take a bigger hand-bag, packing my toothbrush, tooth paste and some make-up, just in case Lissa got sick again.

I made-out with Dimitri for a little while, while we waited. I loved kissing him, I already, spent as much time as possible doing it and would spend a lot more if it was possible. When we were 'done' kissing I laid my head on his chest, playing with the engagement ring on my finger.

Our family – my mum, Lissa and Viktoria mainly – had bugged us for like a week straight, to set a date for our wedding. I wanted it soon, but not in winter so we were having an Autumn wedding. Dimitri said he was happy with whatever I picked, but I knew he would prefer sooner then latter and so would I. We, well I with Dimitri agreeing, had picked September 4th as the date, it was the first Saturday of September and therefore the first one on Autumn. Lissa had Insisted on planning everything and I really didn't mind, I mean I loved shopping but just thinking of arranging everything, the flowers and food and minister and invitation and timing and everything else. Well just thinking about it gave me a head ache. There were only four things I insisted on doing, we wanted to pick the location, our first dance song, final say on the guest list and obviously my wedding dress. I wanted it done here at the school, it was the most important place in the world to me, I had talked to Dimitri about it and he said that it was a good idea... I was thinking, maybe near the lake....

"Roza... It's time to go sweetheart." Said Dimitri kissing my forehead, I smiled and sat up rubbing my eyes, then cursing when I realised this would ruin my make-up. I cast a frantic glance at the clock. "Don't worry we still have ten minute's, I thought you might feel the need to fix your hair or do something or rather." I smiled and Kissed him before hoping off the bed. He knew me so well.

"Thank you." I said before grabbing my purse and entering the bathroom. I quickly fixed my hair and make-up for the third time today, then checked my phone. There was like fourteen messages from Lissa, she had sent me a picture of everything she had wanted to buy, including the store names.

I was laughing as I walked out of the bathroom, Dimitri gave me a questioning look, he had just finished fixing his hair, which was pulled into a neat pony-tail at the back (the guy one not the girl one). "Lissa, telling me what she wants." I explained holding up my phone. He nodded, he had his serious face on.

We got to the cars on-time thanks to Dimitri, We had a large group and were taking three cars and they were all full, there was fifteen of us. All of his family, Dimitri, me and five guardians. There had been nineteen when Lissa and Christian were coming but then they got sick so two of the guardians had stayed behind so we didn't have to take another car.

We didn't really need FIVE, well technically seven guardians, but they had all volunteered and I figure the more protection the better, it just means Dimitri and I can have more fun. The seating arrangements for the cars were as followed.

Car one – Karoline, Paul, Anya, Yuri and Alice (female guardian).

Car two – Yeva, Sonya, Oleana, Liza and Benjamin.

Care three – Viktoria, Dimitri, Me, Alberta and Mary (Guardian Johnson - i can't remember if i gave her a first name and am to tired to read through my other story to check so she will now be Mary Johnson)

Once we were all in our assigned cars we headed off. I fell asleep on Dimitri's lap listening to Viktoria talking about what she wanted to buy...

* * *

**So there you go that was the first chapter i hope you enjoyed it, please pleae Reveiw it makes writting so much more fun and easier......... I know it seems stupid like it shouldn't matter, but if you have your own stories you know what i mean.......**

**So yeah........... know what to do JUST PRESS THE BOTTON :P**


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping!

**Sorry it took so long – not really but longer then it usually takes me – to get this up, but the response to chapter one was staggering. Thanks to all who reviewed and I hope you will again after this chapter. Enjoy. :D**

* * *

_RPOV_

_Once we were all in our assigned cars we headed off. I fell asleep on Dimitri's lap listening to Viktoria talking about what she wanted to buy...._

DPOV

I stroked Roza's hair absent-mindedly while talking to Viktoria. She already loved Rose like a sister and I knew Rose felt the same way about her. It was a bit of a drive to the shops, I wasn't excited about shopping like Rose and Viktoria were but I was happy to be going out all the same. Though Rose's outfit did worry me a bit, I mean she looked _great_ but that was the problem. I knew I was being irrational and jealous of guys I haven't even met but I couldn't help it. I was so afraid of losing her.

Rose woke up about ten minute's before we arrived at the shops, she sat up stretching. Her hair ad make-up still as perfect as it had been when she'd fallen asleep. She leaned over and kissed me, I'm sure it was meant as a peck on the lips but as soon as we touched everything else in the world was gone. My hands went around her waist and hers came-up around my neck, pulling her onto my lap. Ours mouths open and she lent her head back to deepen the kiss, god what she did to me.

"Ewww, guys seriously." Squealed Viktoria. We broke apart and I looked over to see her covering her eyes. Everyone else in the car laughed, rose leaned back and I played with her hair until we arrived.

Rose pulled me out of the car to our waiting Family.

"So guys how was the drive." Asked Karoline.

Viktorian answered before I could. "It was fine till Rose woke up and these to got all touchy feely." Rose blushed and I laughed.

"It was _one_ kiss." I said. "It's not like we did anything you haven't seen."

"Or done." Rose chipped in. Viktoria blushed, the others laughed and I felt anger at however had touched my sister like that. Rose must have felt me stiffen. Because she rubbed my arm in a soothing fashion. "So I was thinking we should split up into two or three groups depending on who wants to do what, we have more then enough guardians."

"Well I want to go shopping, clothes, shoes, jewellery , make-up, whatever I don't care I have been saving for ever for this shopping trip." Viktoria said bouncing up and down.

"I'm with Viktoria." Agreed Sonya.

"Yeva and I can the Children," said mum smiling.

"mum you don't have to do that." began Karoline.

"Nonsense sweetheart, we would be happy to."

"Yes we will take the kids." said Grandmother. Karoline nodded, you didn't disagree with Babuska. Mum took the double stroller the girls were in and Paul went to stand beside grandma.

"Oww and we are sooo going with the girls." Said rose, pulling me to stand with my sisters. I groaned and they laughed.

"So three of us should go with the Ms. Belikov and the Children and two of us should go with Rose and Dimitri's group. Alice and Mary should go with the children and you guys can decide between yourselves. I will go with the others."

"I'll come with you guys." said Yuri said to Alberta, who nodded. Once everyone had earpieces and all that – well the guardians, plus Dimitri and I – we set off. This was going to be great. Yeah right.

I had my hand around Rose's waist, there was already guys looking at her and I wanted them to know she was _mine. _We didn't have a real plan just walk around the shops looking for stuff the girls liked. We had only just started to explore the massive shop when Rose started pulling us towards a cloth shop.

"There's a Dress in here Lissa wants." She informed us. Yuri stayed at the entrance - lucky bastard - while I want in with the girls. Who immediately spread out and started looking for clothes they might want. Rose went over the cashier, to show them the dress she wanted I think.

RPOV

I showed the cashier the dress Lissa wanted and told her the size. She immediately went to retrieve it.

"This won't fit you." She stated matter of fact-or-ly. I glared at her.

"Good thing it's not for me then." I said grabbing the dress and walking over to join Viktoria. I spotted a dress that I immediately fell in love with. I hadn't really planned on buying any fancy clothes today just things for training at the school, but this dress...

It was a deep red halter neck mini, with a plunging neck line that would finish the same place as my boobs. It was would be tight, but not in a slutty was. I grabbed it and ran to the dressing room. I was right it fit _perfectly_. "Viktoria," I called, I didn't want Dimitri to see it. I let her into the changing room and did a spin.

"Girl you look hot Dimitri is going to die when he sees you in this." She said grinning at me.

"I know." I smiled.

"Just do me one favour." She begged, I nodded. "Make sure I'm not in the room when he sees you, I don't want to be scarred for life by what he does." I laughed and nodded. She left the dressing room and I got changed again.

The others didn't find anything they wanted so after I paid for my dress's we exited the store and continued on our shopping trip. Three hours, a lot of bags and a bathroom stop later we were at the cafeteria, we were all meeting up for lunch. I was a little nervous about eating but I figured as long as Lissa wasn't eating – and she wasn't she was _with_ Christian, arghh – I should be fine.

We found Olena and Yeva sitting at a now very large table. The guardians had pulled five tables together to make enough seats for everyone. They already had food so we went to find some for ourselves. I decided I wanted Burger King.

We were eating and talking when the nausea started setting in. I immediately put the last remains of my chips down.

"Are you alright rose?" asked Dimitri concerned, everyone stopped their various conversation and looked at me. I just nodded not trusting to open my mouth. "Do you feel sick again?" he asked. I nodded again. "Would you like to go to the bathroom?" I shook my head, it wasn't to bad this time and I was sure it would pass.

"It'll pass it's not too bad." Everyone else continued their conversations but Dimitri just kept watching me. Eventually it did pass, mostly, I still felt it but it was it the background, nothing I couldn't handle. "See," I said smiling to Dimitri. "Told you it would pass," then I leaned over and kissed him.

The groups changed after lunch, it was Karoline, Sonya, Yeva, and the kids, with Yuri, Alberta and Mary as their guards. Which left, Viktoria, Oleana, Dimitri and I with Ben and Alice as our guards. As we walked past Victoria's secret, Alice gave me a look of longing, and I nooded, I had my excuse now.

"Boy's you will stay here as guards while we go inside," Ben nodded, and Dimitri raised his eyebrow at me. I leaned up and he leaned down, so I could whisper in his ear.

"I think there is something, Alice wants to get." He nodded and they stood just out side the entrance while we went in. I searched the racks until I found what I was looking for. Looking around to make sure Dimitri wasn't watching me I Quickly grabbed the 'outfit' and hid it in between two nighties I had also found. Then I went and grabbed some training bra's that I was in dire need of and went to pay.

"Thanks." Whishpered someone from behind me. I turned to see Alice holding several pair of underwear and six bras. "It's kind of embarrassing to tell everyone that you need to buy some need underwear. I smiled at her, and then turned to pay for my items, before joining the boys out front. I gave Dimitri my bags – adding to the dozen or so that were already there, half of which were lissa's – and Ben laughed.

"You are so whipped man." He exclaimed.

I laughed and Dimitri smiled. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Awwwwww" I said then I kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. It was a good kiss when we broke apart we were both panting.

"Hmmm……. It's nice to be whipped." Said Dimitri and I giggled. Viktoria and Alice joined us then, Alice had two bags, and Viktoria had another one. Unlike me though, they were carrying their own. We spent another couple hour shopping before Alberta called us saying it was time to go. We had so many bags though I didn't know if they would all fit in the car.

I had bought some other stuff beside the dress and underwear. I had gotten some more clothes for training, two pairs of runner, a pair of heels to go with the dress and replenished my make-up supply and I hadn't even bought the most stuff.

We filled the boots with the bags and they all managed to fit – just. Then piled into the car. It had been a long day shopping and Viktoria was asleep almost as soon as we left.

"I love you Dimitri." I said, I was sitting in his lap, my feet up on where I was suppose to be sitting.

"I love you to Roza." I stifled a yawn, I really shouldn't be tired, I mean sure it was a long day, but still. "Go to sleep now my love." He whispered, i let my eyelids drop and slipped into a peaceful oblivion.

* * *

**So how do you like the shopping trip, I know it was a bit boring and kinda pointless, but I just wanted some fun with the family…. So deal with it **

**Now Review, review, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: If only it was me

**OKay, thanks for the great response to chapter two, you guys really make me smile. I already have more reviews for the last two chapters of this story, then all eight chapters of my HoN one! LOL! WOW! AWSOME!**

**So just wanted to give you some info, just so everything makes more sense.. most kids are still away for the summer holidays at this point, which goes for six weeks, right now they are almost half – way through the holidays.**

**Hehehehehehehehehe!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer.**

**Dimitri: Do you own vampire academy?**

**Me: Maaayyyyybeeeee.**

**Dimitri: Tell the truth.**

**Me: If you kiss me first.**

**Dimitri: Rose won't be happy.**

**Me: She'll live.**

**Dimitri: Fine, but only so you'll tell them you don't own it**

**Me: Okay**

**Make-out session**

**Dimitri: Tell them now.**

**Me: *breathless* I don't own vampire academy.**

**Dimitri: Thank-you**

**Me: But the plots all mine. Ha.! **

***Dimitri rolls eyes***

**Rose: *Rose storms in* What the fuck is going on here?!**

**Me: *Runs away* Disclaimerrrrrrr!!!!!!!**

**Hehehe. Sorry. :D**

* * *

_RPOV_

"_I love you to Roza." I stifled a yawn, I really shouldn't be tired, I mean sure it was a long day, but still. "Go to sleep now my love." He whispered, i let my eyelids drop and slipped into a peaceful oblivion. _

RPOV

I woke up in the morning, to the same feeling I had to for the last FOUR days and I was seriously sick of it. When I was done, Dimitri went to get dressed and I went to get a new tube of toothpaste out. I noticed an unopened box; I picked it up, turning it around as I did the maths, counting backwards in my head. I was twelve days late, but surely _I_ couldn't be… But Lissa could… I had to call her.

I rang her mobile. "Hey rose, sorry." Answered Lissa.

"Its fine Lissa," she didn't need to feel guilty not after what I think I was about to tell her. "Hey when did you get your period this month." Because of the bond we always got it at the same time, so if I missed mine….

She was silent as she did the math. "No Rose! Oh my god! Dose this mean! But how? We were always careful." I could feel a mixture of emotions coming from her, she was scared, guilty and at the same time completely ecstatic and the chance of having a baby. With all that there wasn't even room for my emotions.

"Lis, get dresses meet my and the infirmary in fifteen minutes, alright?" we would see if my assumption was correct, but by this point I was almost 100% positive… and so was Lissa.

"Okay, bye Rose." Then she hung-up.

I Quickly got dressed then brushed my hair and teeth. 'What's wrong Rose?" Asked Dimitir, he was leaning against the wall.

"I think Lissa pregnant." I said.

"That would make sense……… are you okay?'

"I doesn't matter." I answered quickly, facing away from him, 'cause I had tears in my eyes.

"Of course it dose Roza." He said putting his hand under my chain and lifting my face, 'till, my eyes met his. He wiped my tears away. "Tell my what's making you cry love."

"It's just that Lissa gets to have a baby and I can't and I know it's not her fault but I am still mad at her. Plus now I have to go through it all with her, without getting any of the perks, now I'm probably gonna get mood swings and craving. I've already got the morning sickness. I know that she is excited about the fact her and Christian and going to have a baby and that makes me jealous that I can't have one with you. Then finally I'm sad because I know we are never going to have a real family together, or feel that joy and that I can't give you that." I rushed out. Dimitri put his arms around me and I sobbed into his shoulder, he stroked my hair and sat down with me on his lap.

"Roza, I can't make the jealousy or anger go away, but you don't need to be sad, we don't need a child. I have everything as long as I have you, plus we can always just spoil Lissa's baby. That way we still get to help without getting up at two am." I giggled with a hic-up.

"She'll probably wake me up anyways." I said sniffling and wiping my tears away. I needed to get cleaned up and meet Lissa; she didn't need to feel even guiltier. "I have to go meet Lissa." I said standing up.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Dimitri asked before standing up.

"Yes, I have to for Lissa." He just nodded. "Go and meet your family for breakfast they are leaving in two days." His family were leaving soon and I knew he was sad about that, he was going to miss them and so was I.

He walked me to the infirmary, before he went to breakfast. Lissa was already there, bouncing in her seat waiting for me. I could tell she was to nervous and a bit embarrassed to ask for a pregnancy test, so I went straight up to the counter and did it for her.

"I need a pregnancy test please." I stated to the Moroi at the counter. She looked me up and down with a disapproving look on her face. I gave her my best glare and but my left hand up on the table so she could see my engagement ring. Even though the test wasn't for me, Lissa was only a couple months older and I didn't want people giving her shit.

She went into the back-room and returned handing me a box. I took it out of her hands and nodded before turning back to Lissa.

"Thanks." She whispered to me as we walked out of the clinic.

"No problem Lissa," I said as we went back to her room. Fifteen minutes later we were jumping around her room screaming. "You're going to have a baby!" I shouted at her.

"I know" she shouted back. When we were done we were both out of breath and sat down. "Wow, Rose, I'm going to be a mum, I just I can't believe it." She whispered again and tear running down her cheek. I heard some-one gasp and I turned around to see a very shocked Christian in the door-way

"You're what?" Christian chocked out.

"I'm pregnant." Stated Lissa. You could tell how nervous she was

"Congrats, fire Boy, your going to be a daddy." I said. Lissa smacked me.

Then Christian ran over and scooped Lissa up of the ground spinning her around in circles. "We're going to have a baby." He practically shouted at her. We were both starting to feel nauseous.

"Christian put her down or we are both going to throw up on you!" I shouted at him. He put Lissa down, she stumbled a bit and he led her to the bed to sit down.

"Sorry." He said, he had a sheepish grin on his face.

"Well, I'll leave you guys alone." I said, casually walking towards the door.

"Thank-you Rose, for everything." Said Lissa.

I just smiled and nodded at her, closing the door behind me. As soon as it clicked shut tears started streaming down my face. Christian and Lissa were so happy, I know Dimitri said it didn't matter but I still felt bad that I was never going to give him that. That I was never going to have that. I saw the way he was around his sisters kids, he would be a great father. Maybe he should just go with…… NO! I can't think that I love him and he loves me. We are getting _married_ for god sakes. Maybe we could adopt… ow well, only time will tell.

I went back to our room, I knew Dimitri would still be with his family and I didn't want them to see me like this, or to ruin their day. I took my sneakers off and laid down on the bed, I was pretty tired I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**READ THIS **

**There is a poll on my profile, the question probably won't mean a lot to you, but the out of my pool will determine a BIG part of the PLOT for the rest of my story so PLEASE vote I need your opinions to know what to do!**

**P.s. Sorry it wasn't very long :D…… don't forget to vote…… and REVEIW**


	4. Chapter 4: Hawt!

**Sorry it took a little longer am busy with school :(, again slow chapters but they are leading up to more :D.... as always thanks to those how reviewed it is greatly appreciated....... and Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Well guys I don't want to admit I don't own you's 'cause it will just make me sad, so can one of you guys do it for me please?**

**Christian: Yeah, I'll do it.**

**Me: thanks Fire-boy**

**Christian: She dose not own us or vampire academy and she never will. *Pokes tongue out at me***

**Me: *Runs out of room crying***

**Lissa: Nice one Christian Now look what you've done *Goes to follow her, but is stopped by Christian.***

**Christian: Don't worry about it you know she'll get over it. Now how bout you join me in the attic**

**Lissa: Hmmm... Sure that dose sound much better. *takes Christians hand and pulls him out of the room***

**Hehehe, yes I really am that bored so deal with it :P**

* * *

_RPOV_

_I went back to our room, I knew Dimitri would still be with his family and I didn't want them to see me like this, or to ruin their day. I took my sneakers off and laid down on the bed, I was pretty tired I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep._

DPOV

"Bye Dimika I will see you at dinner." Said mama as I hugged her. I didn't realize how long I had been just hanging out with my family, it had been almost five hours and Rose still hadn't turned up. I rang Lissa and she said that rose had left her ages ago, then when I rang Rose there had been no answer so I was getting worried. Mama of course noticed, "don't worry Dimika Rose is a big girl." She said reassuringly.

"I know, but I can't help but worry." I said, half-way out the door. She just nodded at me, a small smile on her face. "Bye guys." I called out. I got a chorus of 'byes' and 'love you Dimika's' but I was already out the hall way. I ran all the way to our room and through the door open.

I was about to yell out when I saw her curled up on the bed, she must have been cold because she was curled into a tight ball, hers arms wrapped protectively around her stomach. I grabbed a spare blanket out of the cupboard and joined her on the bed I spread it over her and she immediately started to relax. I joined her on the bed and pulled her close to me she immediately relaxed and snuggled into me.

I let out a sigh, knowing she was safe here with me I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

I woke to someone placing soft kisses on my neck, I looked down to see Roza's beautiful brown eyes looking up at me.

"Hey Comrade." She smiled at me.

"Hello Roza, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine comrade." She reassured me.

"Good 'cause you gave me a bloody heart attack. I was so worried about you." I told her she frowned at me, then pulled herself up and across so that she was level and straddling me.

"I'm sorry Comrade." She said softly, pouting, she knew I couldn't resist her pout. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"Well I don't know Roza; you did scare me an awful lot." I said.

"Well then maybe I will just have to convince you to forgive me." She whispered in my ear, before nibbling it softly. I groaned, good god the things she could do to me. "Like this." She kissed behind my ear, "and this." She kissed my neck. "and maybe this."She licked my neck then grazed it softly with her teeth. I couldn't take it anymore I filled us over and kissed her hard. In response she wrapped her legs around my waist and tangled her hand in my hair. "I'll take that as a yes." She said, panting, when I finally released her.

"I don't know Roza but it is definitely helping." I growled at her, she giggled.

"Well someone's greedy today, aren't they." " I just nodded at her pulling her in for another kiss. I swear I could kiss Roza for the rest of my life and it still wouldn't be enough.

_Bang, bang, bang!_

I groaned against Roza's lips, these interruptions had been happening a lot lately and it was just annoying. "Dimika are you in there? Come on time for Dinner!" Yelled Viktoria, through our door.

"Holy shit!" Rose yelled, looking at the clock. It was 2:56 am. "You let me sleep the whole day."

I laughed, "If you remember love, I was asleep to."

She bit her lip and looked down. "Awe, yeah." she mumbled. I laughed again.

"Guys I know you're in there I can hears you's" shouted Viktoria.

"Sorry Vicky, Come in!" Shouted Rose. She opened the door and walked in, eying us. Rose was still straddling me, and I was leaning against the wall, shirtless.

"God Rose I thought you said it was safe." Viktoria said pretending to cover her eyes, I laughed again.

"Actually if I remember correctly, I said come in, I never said anything about it being safe." Said Rose giving me that man-eater smile of hers. I swear I almost came right there in my pants.

"Mean Rose, just plane mean." said Viktoria.

Rose slide off my lap and sat down on the bed crossed legged, I pulled myself up so I was sitting up a bit more. "Sorry Vicky." said Rose pouting at Viktoria, I suppressed a chuckle.

"It's fine Rose, just don't do it again, I don't want to start having nightmares." She said with a pretend shudder then we all laughed. "So you guys ready for dinner, mama cooked a special meal, seeing as we are technically leaving tomorrow night."

"How long do we have to get ready?" asked Rose.

"Well she said you have an hour, before she comes and gets you herself, so yeah." Said Viktoria Grinning. "Oh yeah, she also said to tell you to wear something nice, and that Lissa and Christian are coming to." Roza's face fell a little before lighting up again, I could see a plan formulating in her head, I just hoped it was for the better. "So I'll see you guys, soon." Then she walked out closing the door behind her. The look on Rose's face, told me she was with Lissa right now. I decided I should take a shower, 'cause I knew rose would take forever getting ready.

I was in the shower for about five minutes before I heard Rose. "I'm getting ready at Lissa's, Love you, meet you there." She shouted, I then heard the door close behind her. Yep she was definitely up to something.

RPOV

When Viktoria said to dress up I knew exactly what I wanted to do. Tonight was going to be great and would hopefully make-up for all the interruptions we had been getting lately. I slipped into Lissa head to find her getting ready for dinner. Perfect. When I came to I realized Viktoria had left and Dimitri must have been in the shower. Again, perfect. I retrieved my dress from where I had hidden it and called Lissa.

"Hey Lis," can I come over to your place to get ready.

"Umm, yeah sure Rose, but why?" she was a little confused.

"'cause I want to surprise Dimitri." I said.

"Yeah that would be great, I miss getting ready with you."

"Yeah I miss that too, alright I'll be over in a sec, Bye, love ya."

"Love you too, bye rose." I hung up.

"I'm getting ready at Lissa's, Love you, meet you there." I shouted to Dimitri, before running out the door.

I didn't bother knocking just walked right in. Lissa was standing in front of her bed, with a towel wrapped around her starring down at three dresses. There was a pale gold one, and pale blue one and a pale pick one, what can I say the girl liked pale colours. Plus they looked really good on her, not that anything didn't.

"Go with the pink one." I said hanging up my dress.

Se looked at me and smiled. "Thanks Rose."

"Can I use your shower quickly." I said, she just nodded and picked up her dress. By the time I got out of the shower she was dressed, done her hair and was just finishing her make-up. She tunred to look at me.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Aww, Lis you look Beautiful." Her dress had spegetti stras with a v neck line, it hugged her body, until her hips from there it flowed to her ankles. Her hair was pinned back, flowing in loose curl down her back and she had minimal make-up on, she looked like a real princess.

"Thanks Rose." She smiled on me. "So what are we doing with you" I grinned at her.

"Hang on just let me get into my dress." I had my underwear on so I just dropped my towel and slid into my dress.

"Oh my god Rose you look hot, rose is going to have a heart attack!" gushed Lissa.

"I know right, so what about my hair." I asked her.

"I know exactly what to do, sit." She ordered me. I wasn't aloud to look at the mirror as she did my hair, we talked about her pregnancy and about all the shopping we would be doing. Even with the jealousy I was TOTALY excited for Lissa and Christian they would be great parents.

"Done." She said stepping back to admire her work. I turned around and looked in the mirror. She was right it was perfect. "Say it, I'm a genius."

"You're a genius Lissa, it's perfect." It was done similar to how it was done when I was seducing the male guardians. This time however, the bun was a bit neater, and the free hair had been curled to frame my face perfectly. "Alright I just have to do my make-up then are we ready?" I asked.

"Yep." She went to get something out of her closet. I quickly did my light make-up. Smokey eye showed, slightly smudged eye-liner, mascara and some on my favorite lp-gloss. I smacked my lips.

"Ready Lis." I said putting on my heals. They were black stiletto's, with thin cord that wrapped half-way up my calf's before ting off. There were criss-crossed straps going over my toes.

"Yeah lets go." She said Jumping off the bed. I hooked my arm through hers and we had one last look in the mirror and man we looked good. "We are going to be fashionably late." She said as she closed the door we both laughed as we walked down the hall-way.

Lissa knocked on the door. "about time!" Said Viktoria answering the door." She looked us over. We both giggled. "Holy-shit guys you look hawt." We giggled again. "Wait, Rose I thought I made you promised you wouldn't wear that dress around Dimitri, while I was in the room."

"Well then wait in the hall." I said winking at her. She just shook her head and motioned for us to come in.

When we entered, everyone was talking, Dimitri and Christian didn't even notice us. Lissa cleared her throat and I giggled. I don't know what was with me a giggling tonight, usually that so wasn't me, I guess it was just that sort of mood.

"About tim-" Christian started then he looked at us. IT was so funny to see both our boys jaws drop and eyes pop. Just the reaction I had wanted.

"Hey guys sorry were late." I said with an innocent smile.

"It's alright girls I only just finished." Said Oleana coming out of the kitchen. "Well girl, you's look beautiful."

"Thanks so do you." Se was in a nice blue dress.

DPOV

'Mine!' Was my first thought.

* * *

**There you go next chapter is good-bye dinner, then we get into some.... stuff**

**okay so I got an amazing response to my poll 42 votes, and only 1 was for Lissa and Christian so I hope you guys like where I am going with this. :D **

**NOW HIT THE BUTTON AND REVEIW!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner

**K guys sorry I will be going slowly cause I have a HUGE biology assignment, plus several smaller ones for other subjects and I am going out! Arrgh I know I actually have a life, it surprised me to :D . I have already written like 80% of the next chapter and will be updating it once I have in between 90-100 reviews.... so yer enjoy. Xxoo**

* * *

_DPOV_

_'Mine!' Was my first thought._

DPOV

Roza was late, as usual. Well I suppose she wasn't late yet, I mean if she showed up in the next forty-five seconds she would be on time. I was in my mothers guest apartment talking to Christian, I was in my nice jeans and a dress-shirt, my hair was pulled like it normally was.

"So you think they'll be on time." I said cutting off whatever Christian was about to say.

"Well if it was just Lissa I would say yes, but with Rose we will be lucky if they get here in the next hour." I scowled at him slightly, but it was true Rose was never on time without someone – mainly me – pushing her to hurry up.

"I should be mad at you for the jibe at Rose but it's true." I said chuckling. Christian laughed. We talked about what he was going to do with his class, an about the girls while we waited. It was seventeen minutes – not that I was counting or anything – after the set arrival time, that I heard a knock at the door. Viktoria raced to get it. I could here them giggling but couldn't make out any words. I was talking to Christian when I heard, Lissa – I think – clear her throat, and Rose giggle.

"Well about tim-" Christian started as we looked about at the girls, but was cut off when his jaw hit the floor. The girls looked _amazing_.

'Mine!' Was my first thought when I saw Rose. 'She's all mine!' Then they changed to other... things.

"Hey guys sorry we're late." Said Rose with and 'innocent' smile. I almost jumped her right there.

Her dress was so sexy, it hugged her body perfectly and showed off her perfect legs, which thanks to her heels seemed to go on forever. I could feel my pants going tight just looking at her and I'm pretty sure I was drooling.

"It's alright girls I only just finished." Said mama coming out of the kitchen. "Well girl, you look beautiful." That's an understatement.

"Thanks so do you." Replied Rose, then she looked at me. "Hey comrade, see something you like?" she teased. I jumped off the couch and was next to her in seconds.

"No Roza." I said pulling her close to me. "I see something I love." I pulled her into a kiss. She smiled against my lips. I pulled back to look at her completely. Her hair was pulled mostly up, just like when we were at war, only she had a few curls framing her perfect face. She had light make-up on, for which I was grateful; I hated it when she covered herself up, in _any_ way. Her lips looked shiny and perfect from her lips gloss. I kissed her again.

"See Rose I told you this would happen when you wore that dress." Said Viktoria, I waved her away and Rose giggled against my lips.

"Dinners ready!" called Mama, who had apparently returned to the kitchen. I groaned and after another kiss I let go of her, taking her hand and pulling her into the kitchen.

She still looked perfect not a hair out of place. The whole dinner I kept shooting glances at Rose, I was happy spending time with my family before they left, but she just looked so dam good, I couldn't help it.

We talked through-out dinner and after it, about everything. We talked about the wedding, how they liked the trip, we talked about Russia. I couldn't wait to take Rose there, I was thinking maybe for our honey moon...

The evening flew by in a flash, we laughed and talked for hours after dinner and the whole time at least 65% of my brain was concentrating on Roza, the way she looked, how her body moved when she laughed. Finally Mama said we should all go get some rest and that we would see each other tomorrow. We all gave each other hugs, and said goodnight.

"Thank you Oleana, tonight was great and that food was spectacular. I wish I could cook like that." I heard Rose say while she was hugging my mother they were, standing at the doorway.

"Thank you Rose, maybe one day you'll be able to. Have a good night." Said mama, turning to hug me. "I love you Dimika, thank you so much this has been great." She had tears in her eyes.

"No Mama, thank you, this has been the best three weeks ever and tonight was perfect. I love you too." I leaned back and smiled at her. "Thank you so much."

"Aww Dimika," she hugged me again. "Goodnight Dimika." She said when she finally let go. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, I'll see you then." I smiled at her and closed the door behind me, we were the last one to leave Mama's room. Rose was waiting just outside the door. She had tears in her eyes. "Roza what's wrong." I said taking her into my arms.

"Nothing's wrong Dimitri, everything is perfect, these are happy tears." I laughed. "Stupid pregnancy hormones, that aren't even mine." I heard her mumble into my shoulder and I laughed again. Then I did what I had been waiting to do all night. I kissed her. She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pushed her against the wall and she pulled herself up wrapping her legs around my waist. I groaned.

"Dimitri." She gasped. I growled, I had been waiting for this all night and now that we were alone... "Dimitri," she said again, pulling back slightly, - because she was against the wall - I stopped kissing her and looked at her. Lust filled her eyes. "Cabin now." She stated. I looked around and realised we were still in the hall way outside my family's rooms. Woops. I pulled away from the wall, but she didn't climb down, instead she wrapped her arms tighter around me and started kissing my neck, occasionally grazing it with my teeth.

"Roza." I groaned now hurry out of the guest building.

"What I never said I was stopping." She whispered in my ear. I was almost running when I hit the woods, well as best I could with Rose wrapped around me. Good

When we got to the cabin I pushed Rose up against the door, while I unlocked it, I closed it and she immediately up against it once more. God I loved this woman.

When I went to take her to the bed she unwrapped her lags from around me. "One second." She said dancing into the tiny bathroom, smiling at me before closing the door behind her. I stood there frozen.

What was she up to now...

RPOV (dinner with the family from RPOV)

I had gotten exactly the reaction I was looking for. Through-out dinner I saw Dimitri watching me through the corner of his eye. I even purposely sat on the seat across from him when we were in the lounge room, he didn't even try to hide the fact that he was watching me the whole time. It gave me butterflies knowing I had that effect on him.

Dinner was excellent, I didn't know what it was but it tasted fantastic, I wanted more even after I had, had seconds, like seriously it was droll worthy. We – well everyone else I was mostly eating – talked all through dinner about all different things. It was really nice, to sit and have a family dinner. It wasn't something I ever got to experience growing up.

After dinner we sat in the living room just talking for hours. Lissa and Christian left about two hours after dinner but we stayed much longer. Then, like three hours later Oleana said it was time to go and we would see each other tomorrow. We all stood up stretching. I hugged everyone good-bye saying good night.

"Oh my god, he couldn't keep his eyes off you, I thought he was going to tackle you from across the room." Viktoria whispered squealed in my ear when I hugged her.

"I know... I thought you were definitely going to be scarred for life." I teased, shoving her shoulder a bit.

She fake shuddered and gagged, but then giggled with me. "So have a good night." She said slyly.

"Ohh... don't worry about me little Vicky I will." I said winking at her. "And I'm sure Dimika will to."

"Argh, mean Rose, just plain mean." She said huffing ans crossing her arms. "like I wanted that mental image."

"What's mean? What mental image" Said Sonya coming out of the door.

"Nothing Sonya, Vicky just doesn't like the truth." She just shook her head, figuring she was better off not knowing. "Well alright guys goodnight." I said as they entered their room.

"Yeah night Rose." They called. I went back in to say good-bye to Oleana.

She was just inside the door. I hugged her. "Thank you Oleana, tonight was great and that food was spectacular. I wish I could cook like that." I really did.

"Thank you Rose, maybe one day you'll be able to. Have a good night." She said, I held back a laugh, yeah right the only thing, I could make was burnt toast. She turned to Dimitri."I love you Dimika, thank you so much this has been great." She sounded like she had tears in her eyes.

"No Mama, thank you, this has been the best three weeks ever and tonight was perfect. And I love you too." He said leaning back and smiling at her "Thank you so much." Bye now I had tears in my eyes.

"Aww Dimika," she hugged him again. "Goodnight Dimika." She said when she let go of him. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, I'll see you then." He smiled at her and closed the door behind him, we where the last one to leave the room. I was waiting just outside the door.. "Roza what's wrong?" He said slightly panicked when he saw the tears in my eyes.

"Nothing's wrong Dimitri, everything is perfect, these are happy tears." he laughed slight. "Stupid pregnancy hormones, that aren't even mine." I grumbled, both our bodies shook when he laughed once more. Then he finally did it. He kissed me. I instantly reached up wrapping my arms around his neck. He pushed me up against the wall and I pulled myself up wrapping my legs around his waist.

If we didn't stop soon I wouldn't get to complete the next step of my plan. He groaned into my mouth. "Dimitri." I gasped, he growled. "Dimitri." I said again, pulling back as much as I could manage. He stopped and looked at me, lust filled his eyes. "Cabin now!" I stated, he looked around and seemed to realise that we were still outside his family's rooms. He pulled away from the wall, but I didn't climb down, instead I wrapped myself tighter around him and started kissing his neck, slightly grazing it with my teeth.

"Roza," He groaned, now leaving the guest building.

I grinned against his neck. "What I never said we should stop." I whispered sexily in his ear. HE was practically running now. He was doing pretty well considering how I was wrapped around him... and distracting him.

When we got to the cabin he pushed me against the door, while he fumbled with the keys trying to unlock it quickly. As soon as he opened it, we were on the other side ad he was shoving me up against it once more, kissing me hungrily.

He pulled me away from the door and started taking me over to the bed, I had to stop now. I unwrapped myself from him and jumped onto the floor. "One second." I said, practically running to the bathroom... where I had earlier stashed part two of tonight's outfit. Grinning at his frozen form, I closed the door behind me.

* * *

**Warning next chapter MAJOR lemons like M16+ .**

**Now please please please... REVEIW!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Pure Bliss

**KK guys sorry it took longer then I said, but I was OUT ALL weekend with my bestie I haven't seen for months, so didn't get a chance to work on it. **

**Also if you guys have read the story 'shadow kiss: an alternative ending' by crazyvampirefan well I recently wrote the sex scene for that story and I am using part of it for my story... because they are hard to write and I wanted it done quickly.**

**P.s. Biology Sucks :( and sorry bout any mistakes, cause there is bound to be a few. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, cept the story line :P. But yer seriously I am not smart enough to come up with characters this good, so I borrowed Richelle Mead's. ALL CREDIT GO'S TO HER. Even if she will never know. :D**

**LINK FOR ROSE'S CORSET OUTFIT: . - THANKS TO Anastasia. VA :D **

**Disclaimer 2: I do not own the outfit.**

* * *

_RPOV_

"_One second." I said, practically running to the bathroom... where I had earlier stashed part two of tonight's outfit. Grinning at his frozen form, I closed the door behind me._

RPOV

I had hidden my outfit in the bathroom on my way to Lissa's earlier today. It was the one i had brought at Victoria secret when we went shopping the other day. I had been dying to use it and now was _perfect_.

It had a red and black lace corset with matching 'skirt'. I took off my dress and slipped on the corset, zipping it up, then I attached the skirt. The corset was a bit tighter than it should be, but still fit fine. I was probably just gaining weight because I hadn't been training as much with Dimitri's family here. I looked in the mirror and pulled my hair out, messing it up a bit. I applied some lip gloss them looked in the mirror. Totally ready.

I opened the bathroom door.

DPOV

After I was finally able to move again I went and sat down on the bed, kicking my shoes off along the way. Exactly 3 minutes 39 seconds – not that I was counting or anything – the bathroom door opened, Rose's silhouette standing in the frame. Even as a shadow she looked hot.

She stepped out of the doorway and I swear my heart skipped a beat If I thought she looked good before there was no words to describe how she looked now. She was wearing a red and black lace corset with a frill coming off the bottom. I knew it was a skirt, but it was really too short for it to be called that appropriately.

"Hey comrade." She purred at me.

"Roza." I growled at her. She slowly walked over to me swaying her hips. I jumped off the bed meeting her half-way crushing her to me. "You shouldn't tease Rosa, it's mean."

"Who said I was teasing." She whispered in my ear. I growled again, how d she keep making me do that? Instead of forming word I pulled her up to me and crushed my lips to hers. She immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself up wrapping her legs around my waist.

***** WARNING: RUDE SCENE NOW! (there will be end of rude scene so if not reading, scroll down. Till next *** :D)*** **

RPOV

"Who said I was teasing?" I whispered in his ear. Her growled at my then grabbed me around the waist pulling me up and attacking my lips. I rapped my arms around is neck and pulled myself up to wrap my legs around his waist. HE pushed my up against the wall, next to the door. His hand roaming over my body. I shiver with pleasure and the feel of his touch.

Still up against the wall, I slowly removed my hands from his hair and trailed down to his shirt, and just ripped it straight down the middle, pushing it off his shoulders, he shrugged out of it.

"I liked that shirt." He grunted, by now I was panting for breath, he broke away and continued to kiss down my neck. His hands under my ass supporting me.

"You'll live." I managed to gasp out. He pulled back from me and frowned. "What?" I questioned still panting.

"Nothing, I just really like that outfit...." He paused kissing my neck again. "But I think I'll like it better on the floor." He growled. I giggled. He pulled us off the wall and Takes us over to the bed practically falling on top of me. I could feel him pressed up against me and I loved it. His hand d's roamed over my corset until they found the zipper then slowly slipped it down. He had difficulty puling it off though as the skirt was still attached.

I giggled watching him get frustrated. "If you rip my outfit, you're buying me a new one," I warned him.

"Looks like I'll be buying you a new one then." He said nodding before ripping the whole thing off me. He raises his eyebrows at me and I giggle again . He kisses me on the mouth again, before kissing a trail down my neck to my left breast. I gasp, as I feel his mouth on my erect nipple, not to leave my right one unattended he slowly began to massage it with his soft callous hands, a ripple of pleasure waved through me. I moaned again, he seemed to enjoy this and he began to pleasure me further with his tongue. When he was done with the left one he swapped to the right and began all over again, he sure knew how to work with what he had been given.

By the time he was finished I was practically hyperventilating, and it was so wet between my thighs, I could feel it down my thigh. When he pulled my lips back to his, I let my hands roam across his bare chest and boy was it was like Christmas morning with his perfectly sculpted abs and wash board chest. He moaned as my hand traced over his hardened nipple, I decided to tease him some more, taking his hardened nipple and rolling it between my fingers.

He growled, pulling back from me and licking his lips. He crawled back on top of me kissing down my neck, over my collar bone, then back up. He let his hands slide over the side of my body, he moved away from my lips again and started sucking on my neck in different places, grazing his teeth against my skin, I felt chills all the way to my toes.

His hands found the top of the black lace panties I was wearing with the out fit, he hooked his thumb into them and started to push them down, by now I was literally dripping. I knew Dimitri could feel it and by the growl he just let out I guess he liked it.

"hmmm." He purred, "Roza you're so wet." I blushed, "so wet for me." He growled before slowly sliding down my body. I gasp when I felt his tongue on me; he seemed to like this, because he went harder deeper, into my centre. His tongue worked it magic, while his hand massaged my breasts, I could feel the coil in my stomach tighten, I was so close. Dimitri must have felt it because he started to move faster and harder.

"Oh… god…" I moaned, panting, my hands clenched into fists, my toes curled. I felt myself tighten and my eyes rolled back into my head as I went over the edge, "Dimitri!" I screamed. He pulled his tongue back slowly and gave me few more licks before bringing himself back up to be level with me.

I was still panting, just starting to come down from my high. "Hmmm, you taste so good." He said,

"That was amazing." I panted out before he kissed me again. I could taste myself on him and it just turned me on more, but now it was his turn. I flipped us over so I was on top; he still had his pants on so I slide down his body and slowly popped the button on his jeans before undoing the zipper one tooth at a time. He groaned at my slow pace and I smiled. Once I had removed his pants, I dropped them on the floor, I looked him up and down hungrily, and he did the same to me.

I climbed back onto him and he tried to flip us over, so that he was on top again. "No, no comrade, now it is my turn." I said giving him my best man eater smile. His eyes pretty much pooped out of his head. I slide down him again, stopping ad the edge of his boxers, his excitement was evident, in more then one way. I did the same thing to his boxers and I did to his pants, minus the button and zipper.

I then returned to his excited manhood. I gave him a cheeky grin before I kissed his tip, he groaned and shuddered in pleasure. Oh boy this was going to be fun, I brought my hand up and slowly wrapped it around his erection, He moaned and bucked his hips, I started moving my hands up and down getting quicker as I went on.

"Oh…. God…. Roza" he moaned. I took this chance to excite him more, I placed my mouth on him and slowly rolled my tongue around his tip. He gasped, I then started to move up and down his length. I felt his hand in my hair, guiding me, I started going faster and faster. He pulled my head away, and I frowned at him, had I done something wrong? He seemed like he was enjoying it.

"I'm gunna come." He gasped out, he was panting just like I was before. I gave him a defiant smile before taking him in my mouth again, I knew he was holding out as long as he could, but he didn't last much longer. One suck from me and he exploded in my mouth.

"Rozzza." He groaned, I drank in everything he gave me, giving him one last lick before pulling myself up to him. "That…was… amazing." He said, repeating my words from before.

I grinned at him. "Good that was payback."

"Well if that's what I get…' he said trailing off suggestively.

"Hope you not all tuckered out." I teased. He growled and rolled on top of me kissing me hungrily, I could feel his erection already steadily growing against my thigh.

"I will never get tired of this, Roza.' He whispers in my ear, his voice is low, husky and heavy with his Russian accent. It send s chills throw my body, which only serve to excite me more. I can't wait any longer.

"Dimitri please." I whisper to him.

"Yes Roza?" he says, into my neck.

"I need you.' I practically begged him, he chuckles and nods into my neck.

"Your wish is my command." He says, as he slides into me slowly, then pulls back out again.

"Faster.' I say, he moves a little faster but not much. What the fuck was he waiting for.

"Faster Dimitri.' I growl at him.

He plunged deeper and more forcefully, he quickly pulled himself out, and then repeated. I dug my nails in his back, moving my hips up to meet his thrusts. Every move was faster and filled with more passion. I arched towards him. I let my eyes roll to the back of my head it was perfect, he was perfect.

I screamed and he moaned as we both went over the edge together. He rolled off me panting, but I wasn't quite finished. Once I had regained my breath I rolled over, straddling him. He looked up at me.

***** END OF RUDE STUFF FOR THOSE YOUNGER/MORE INOCENT READERS :P *****

"Up for a few more rounds Comrade?" His eyes widened and he nodded eagerly, with that I let down and kissed him, starting all over again. Good thing we had pretty much slept all day, because I had a long night planed for us. I had seriously missed this man.

DPOV

I woke up to the sun setting thought the windows. I checked my phone. Yep. 5:56 p.m. I felt absolutely amazing, not tired at all. I looked down at the sleeping beauty who was snuggled up against me. Oh god how I loved this women. Last night had been amazing, indescribable, perfect.

I must have drifted back to sleep watching her because next thing I knew, I was being woken up by Rose jumping over me and sprinting to the bathroom. Dam morning sickness I quickly followed her, pulling on my boxers along the way. I found her crouched over the toilet. Gasping for breath, it made my heart ache seeing her in pain. I Rubbed her back soothingly waiting for her to finish.

"How long dose this last?" She asked when she collapsed against me.

"About two or three months." I answered, knowing from my sisters pregnancies. She groaned then pulled herself up flushing the toilet. Then brushed her teeth. - We had some spare items here for night such as these. Kirova had given us this cabin, said she was sick of the neighbours complaining about the noise we made. - When she was done, she hopped in the shower. "Lissa's calling me," She said, I realised I was still sitting on the floor. "Can you text her and tell her will be at breakfast soon?" She asked. I nodded then realising she couldn't see me answered.

"Yes." I sounded strangled and hoarse.

She laughed. "Don't worry comrade as soon as you're done there is enough room in here for two." I grinned and was out of the room in the flash. I text Lissa then rejoined Rose in the shower.

About an hour later we emerged from the shower. Both smiling. I realised we didn't really have any cloths. I found my boxers and pulled them back on, then my pants, looks like I was going shirt-less. Rose put back on the dress she had, had on last night, then picked up her out-fit throwing it in the bin.

"Don't forget you ow me a new outfit." Said Rose sternly. I laughed.

"Well then you own me a new shirt." I told her in a pretend serious voice.

"Whatever Comrade, that was never part of the deal." I laughed again, man I never laugh this much, if I'm not careful I might lose my guardian mask all together. "Come-on we have been over an hour and Lissa is yelling at me" Said Rose, interrupting my thoughts. I laughed again at that. Gerr. I looked around our cabin. It wasn't to bad, I would come and clean it up when I had time. I didn't like things to be a mess.

She her arm threw mine and practically skipped out of the forest. I smiled knowing it was me who had put her in this good mood. When we got to the common's Lissa Christian, Viktoria, Sonya and Liza were at our usual table waiting for us. We probably should have gotten dressed first, but Rose insisted there wasn't time. I think she just liked me shirt-less. Not that I minded, her in that dress either. Plus we were pretty much the only ones here, as it was till holidays.

They all raised their eyebrows at us as we walked over to the table and sat down.

"So by your appearances, I assume I have you to thanks for last nights _and _this morning's activities." Said Christian. Lissa, Ross and I blushed. "Damn, and here I thought I was just irresistible." He said with fake disappointment.

"Fire-boy you know you can't get laid without a little help from me." Rose teased. We all laughed.

"Guys could you have at least gotten dressed before you made your appearances. So that I could at least _pretend_ I don't know what my older brother was doing with one of my best friends last night." Said Viktoria, a hint of true disgust laced her voice, but most of it was fake.

"Sorry Vicky, Lissa was getting impatient-"

"We know." They all said, Lissa blushed hiding her face in Christians Shoulder.

"- plus, you guy's I like this look on Dimitri." She purred. Both Christian and Viktoria fake gagged, while I blushed again. That was seriously getting old.

Rose and I ate breakfast, and talked, then we went to join the rest of the family.

They were leaving tonight (well day technically). Today was their last day here, so we just hung out, spending time together. It was great, we laughed most of the day, telling stories and talking.

"I love you Rose." I leaned down Whispering into her ear, so no one else could her.

"I love you to Dimitri." She whispered back.

It was perfect. Almost.

* * *

**Well this was my longest chapter yet... Hope you's liked and... and sorry if you didn't**

**I will try to update soon, but promise nothing because school is hectic. **

**Thank you all for reading now please review. I would LOVE 115 before next update :D – hint, hint, nudge, nudge.**

**So Now hint that big green button and review!!!!!!!!!!!**

**XXOO**


	7. Chapter 7: What!

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long blame the Flash back that took me like five days!! The rest was done like in an hour or three………**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews you guys are awesome! :D!!!!! They made my days several times over since my last update, so thanks soooo much!**

**And by the way you guys should SO read DropDead Gorgeous by skyluvstark09 – it is a VA RxD story! **

**K so the link to Rose's outfit for the last chapter is now on my profile page because it didn't work on the actual chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: The only things I own in this chapter are the plot and several characters. But not the ones I want to****.**

* * *

DPOV

My family had gone home today and I was sad to see them go, but I knew I would be seeing them again soon for the wedding. I was pretty tired, but sleep continued to evade me, so instead I watched Rose sleep. She had gotten along so well with my family, I knew they would love her and I was right. I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach like there was somebody watching me, I looked out the window, out into the dark landscape, the sun had set not long ago, I was a little apprehensive about being out of the wards after sunset but we were less than an hour away from the school.

_***Flash back***_

"_Bye Dimika, I love you and we will see you soon." Said mama as she hugged me goodbye. Again. We were standing at the airport saying goodbye to my family, there wasn't long until they had to board their flight._

_Rose was hugging Viktoria, I think they were crying. It made me smile to see how close they had come in the last few weeks. _

"_Goodbye Dimika." Said Sonya, walking up behind me, she also had tears in her eyes. _

"_It's not goodbye silly, I will see you soon for the wedding." I was sad to see them go, but ecstatic knowing they would all be back very soon. "Now can I hold my niece once more before you leave?"_

"_I thought you said it wasn't goodbye." She mocked me, but handed over Liza anyway. I held her close to my chest. My heart swelled at the feeling of her in my arms, of course I could never let rose know that, she already felt guilty enough and then with the fact that Lissa was pregnant, I couldn't make her feel worse by letting her know how much I wish that could be us. _

"_Flight 396 to new York is now boarding." It called over the speaker. _**(if the flight info's it's wrong sorry, but they are friggin vampires it doesn't have to be logical!)**_they were swapping planes in new York before continuing to Russia. _

_I handed Liza, back to Sonya and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Love you sis, try not to get into to much trouble." I said. She laughed at me. After another quick round of hugs, bye and I love' you's they disappeared onto the plane. _

_Roza leaned into me and sighed, staring at the plane. I wrapped my arm around her waist, supporting her. "I'm going to miss them." She whispered, barely audible._

"_I know Roza, me too."_

_***End of flashback***_

I was just starting to drift off to sleep when Rose woke up gasping, clutching her stomach. "Pull over!" I yelled, thinking she was about to throw up again. Alberta quickly pulled off the road.

"No." Rose gasped. "Strigoi!" Alberta tried to start driving again but it was too late. I unbuckled my seat belt and pulled Rose out of the car. We were too much of a vulnerability wrapped in metal. "Four." Whispered Rose, Alberta joined us in the middle of the road. It was dark but we could still see well enough. We stood in sort of a triangle our backs against each other.

Sure enough four Strigoi were slowly surrounding us. We all shifted into defensive crouches, I noticed, Roza's right hand, go defensively across her stomach.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Taunted a male Strigoi that I couldn't see. "She Charlene I told you hanging around here would get us something good to eat."

"You said we would get Moroi." Said the one just to the left of me. "But this is better then the humans."

"Don't worry, we will get some Moroi, but for now lets enjoy these guys as a snack." On the word snack they all lunged, two of them went for me, guessing I was the bigger threat. I dodged one of them, but the other landed a kick in the gut, winding me momentarily, I didn't let that distract me though. They were tag teaming me, one going high and the other going low, you know that sort of thing. I dropped, into a sweeping kick, knocking the legs out from under the one going high, while landing a good punch in the stomach to the other one. They weren't very good fighters and I could tell this wasn't going to last long.

I was right; about a minute later I found the perfect opening and slid my stake into the heart of the female I was fighting. The male lunged at me again, hoping to catch me distracted but failed. I grabbed his arm, flipping him over my shoulder pinning him to the ground and staking him.

I stood up from his body dusting myself off. I looked around to see Alberta pinning her Strigoi, Rose however was not so lucky, it seems she had gotten the best fighter in the lot. She had a gash on her forearm and she was covered in dirt, not saying she was the worst off. The Strigoi had defiantly taken a beating; he was limping and was doubled over like a few of his ribs were broken.

I caught Rose's eye and nodded, silently sneaking up behind the Strigoi. "So how dose it feel to be beaten by a teenage girl." Rose tightened him.

"Rosemarie you and I both know you are more than the average teenage girl." He growled, I could here the smile in his voice. "When I first saw you I wasn't sure but after the fight we just had, my suspicions were confirmed. Not that it matters, this fight will be over soon." He growled shifting his crouch so he could launch himself at Rose.

Rose smirked at him. "You're right it will be over, but not the way that leaves you breathing." She nodded to me just as I shoved the stake into his back. He twisted around and I could see the look of shock and outrage on his face before he crumpled to the ground. We all stood there for a moment, shocked. How did he know Rose? Were they after her? Is that why they were waiting so close to the school? Were they waiting for her?

Alberta broke through my train of thoughts. "Come on we have to get out of here." She said heading towards the car.

"What about the bodies?" Asked Rose in a shaky voice, she sounded so small, it was the complete opposite of what I was use to with her. I immediately went to wrap my arms around her.

"No body use's this road accept the academy, no one will find the bodies before they burn tomorrow." I led Roza over to the car, pulling her into the backseat with me. She buried her head in my shoulder as Alberta sped away, going as fast as she safely could. She was shaking, I pulled my jacket around her shoulders and rubbed her back soothingly, she let out a strangled sob.

"Shh Roza, it's okay, it's all over now." I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me, wiping her eyes; she gave me a shaking laugh.

"I don't know why I'm crying; let's just blame Lissa's hormones, k Comrade?" Alberta gave me a questioning look, I shook my head slightly, not everyone knew about Lissa's pregnancy or how Rose was getting the symptoms.

"It's not stupid Roza; you have every right to be upset. Now let me take a look at your arm." I said pushing her back a little. She went to protest, but I just gave her a stern look, telling her I meant business. She held her arm out for me. "It's not to bad, but you will need to get it cleaned and bandaged, once we get back to school." As I said that we stopped at the school gates, after confirming our identities and informing the guards of the attack we were allowed past.

Alberta drove us right up to the infirmary. I got out of the car, pulling Roza with me, I didn't know what injuries she might have. "Thanks Alberta," I said before I closed the door. Roza's legs started to wobble, so I picked her up and carried her bridal style into the infirmary.

"Dr.!" I called the holiday doctor ran out of the back office. Rushing, towards, Roza and I.

"What happened to her?" She asked. "Quick follow me." She led me into the first room and I went to place Rose on the bad, but she wouldn't let go of my shirt.

"No, don't leave me." She mumbled into my shoulder.

"I won't baby," I promised her. "But the doctor going to make sure you're okay now, so you have to let go."

"No... hmmmm fine, just sleepy." She mumbled, still clinging to me. I sighed and pried her hand off my shirt laying her on the bed, she whimpered and reached out for me, I took her hand and stroked her head.

"So can you tell me what happened please?" She said, as she went around to the other side of the bed to examine Rose.

"We were on our way back to the school when four Strigoi attacked, she happened to get the best fighter of the bunch, I don't think she is seriously injured, she was asleep when they attacked and the fight took a lot out of her. But there is a nasty cut on her arm and I still want her checked over." The doctor nodded, examining her arm. She lifted up her shirt and I gasped when I saw the bruises formed over her ribs and on the right side of her hip. How she managed to stand with that was beside me. She continued to check her body.

"The cut on her arm is not serious, but needs to be cleaned. She has at least one broken rib, possibly more, her left ankle is sprained and there are a few nasty bruises on her legs. I would also like to do an ultrasound to check for any internal bleeding. I would also like to check you out, and clean up that cut on your forehead." I looked down at myself for the first time noticing the minor cuts on my arms. I felt my forehead. Ouch. "I'll get the nurse." I nodded at her.

"No need," said a young Moroi, about twenty as she entered the room carrying a first aid bag, followed closely by Alberta.

"can you go get the ultrasound equipment please." Asked the doctor, the nurse nodded and left the room.

"Is she alright?" Asked Alberta a hint of panic and something else in her voice. It reminded me of how my mother sounded whenever one of us kids, had hurt ourselves. That was when I realised how much rose meant to her, Rose wasn't just some other student. Alberta had been with rose since the age of five, a lot of things clicked together now. Her dislike for Janie, the anger she got whenever someone spoke bad about Rose, how she hardly ever got seriously angry with her like Kirova did, she would act mad, then just blow it off, like 'well that's Rose for you.'

The doctors voice pulled me out of my small epiphany. "… I just want to make sure." She said. Alberta looked better, but not completely reassured. The doctor, cleaned and bandaged her arm, then moved down to wrap her ankle; she assured us it wasn't broken, just sprained. She said she was going to use the ultrasound, to check on her ribs also, so that we didn't have to the x-ray machine.

Alberta sat stood at the end of the bed, she looked like a mother bear guardian her cub, now that I had figured it out, it was hard to miss the motherly side she showed to Rose.

After the nurse came back in and set up the machine, she cleaned up my head, but I didn't take my eyes off Rose. The doctor applied some gel to her stomach then applied the stick-thingy to her stomach.

After a moment she gasped, I was immediately sent into panic "Why didn't you tell me she was pregnant!" She yelled at me, before I could think -

**Hahaha I was going to be mean I was going to stop there but I didn't want to be hunted down so her you's go.**

- of what could be wrong with Roza. Wait – WHAT?!?! Did she say PREGNANT! Rose couldn't be pregnant, it's not possible.

"Wh- wha- how!" Alberta stuttered.

"It was definitely a priority I should have checked on the baby first!" She scolded us. I couldn't say anything I was stunned, frozen, speechless. I'm sure my mouth was hanging open and I haven't blinked in like two minutes.

"No, she can't Lissa's pregnant, Rose can't" I stuttered out, my voice squeaked. Alberta gasped again at the news Lissa was pregnant but I really couldn't care right now.

"You didn't know?" The doctor looked at me questioningly. I shook my head.

"Well yes it would appear that she is four or five weeks along. Didn't you notice any symptoms or anything? Aren't you her fiancé?" She said gesturing the ring on rose's finger.

I don't know how I did it, but I managed to find my voice again. "Yes I am, but Lissa, her bond mate is pregnant and we thought all her symptoms were from her, it's not possible for two Dhmpires to get pregnant." I said quietly.

"Rose is shadow kissed Dimitri, god knows what side effects that might have." I was glad no one suggested she had cheated on me, even though I knew it wasn't true, the thought still broke my heart.

"Well the baby is fine, luckily. And it appears that none of her ribs were broken just badly bruised, she should be move around much for the next couple of days, but other then that, she is fine. She can go when she wakes up. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. Roza was fine and she was pregnant! Pregnant, I couldn't believe it, I felt the happiness swell inside of me. We were going to have a baby. I could feel what Rose would describe as a shit-eating-grin spread across my face. I turned to see Alberta smiling at me.

"Congratulations Dimitri."

"Now is the anything wrong with either of you." The Doctor looked at us pointedly. Alberta shook her head.

"No I am perfect." The doctor left the room and Alberta followed.

* * *

**Ta-da! So was it worth the wait! Are you's happy now?! **

**Please review and tell me what you think, like I said, the make my day!!! :D**

**Next chapter I have started writing, but no promises on time cause I don't want to feel bad if I don't keep it. **

**Again please please review I would **_**LOVE**_** 150 before my nest update and would be ecstatic if there was more!**


	8. Chapter 8: Awake

**YAY! I got an extension on my bio assingment, just did three pages before I updated this so yeah... getting there slowly. :D. Hey are you happy with the fast update, well faster it was like two days !? :D.. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer (yep, I'm bored again) :P :**

**Me: Guys do I own You's?**

**Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, Etc: NO**

**Me: Do I own anything? *pouts***

**Adrian: Course babe, you own the awesome plot and some the unimportant people who aren't here right now. *smiles at me***

**Me: Thank you, least someone believes in me *scowls at readers that don't review***

**Adrian: NO problem, now how bout a kiss? *grins at me***

**Me: *shudders* Argh no thanks Adrian, maybe next time. *mutters under breath* But not likely.**

**Now R&R and you can ignore the disclaimer I'm sure most people do - but i still don't own it!:D.**

* * *

_DPOV_

"_Now is the anything wrong with either of you." The Doctor looked at us pointedly. Alberta shook her head._

"_No I am perfect." The doctor left the room and Alberta followed behind her chuckeling. _

DPOV

"Rose!" I heard someone yell, and a moment later Lissa came through the door followed closely by Christian and Ivashkov, damn it! When did he get back? "Oh my god, rose, is she okay? What happened? Why are you smiling? What happened!?" She yelled frustrated, I tired to put on my serious guardian mask, but nothing could dampen my spirits.

"Lissa babe, you gotta take a break in between questions so he can answer you." Said Christian. I looked past him to see Adrian staring at Rose mouth open, totally shocked. I ignored him for the moment to answer Lissa's questions.

"We were attacked by Strigoi not far from school, but she's fine, well she had a few bruises and a sprained ankle but other than that she's fine." I said, still smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Lissa, frowning at me. I decided to tell her.

"Well Lissa it seems you and Christian aren't the only ones who are expecting." I told her, grinning ear from ear. I watched them as what I said sunk in. Christian looked shocked, Adrian just nodded his head like I'd confirmed something for him and Lissa. Well Lissa stood there for a minute mouth hanging open, then she started jumping up and down squealing. I went to cover my ears but then covered rose's instead.

"Lissa!" I hissed nodding to Rose. She got a sheepish grin on her face

"Opp sorry. Hang on one sec." She walked over and touched Rose's ankle, arm, then she pulled up her shirt and started touching her bruises, I watched as they disappeared before my eyes, she was healing Rose. I didn't know if she should be doing this because of the darkness, but Rose said it was only bad when she used it for evil and she was definitely using it for good. Lissa then moved down to her legs, healing them. "Much better." She said nodding her head, then she frowned at me, before I had the chance to object she placed her hand on my forehead. I felt a rush of happiness and my headache was gone. I smiled at her. "There all done." She said smiling.

"Thank-you Lissa," I said

"It's no problem Dimitri, really." She went to stand with Christian, leaning into him.

"So Belikov, you managed to knock up the infamous Rose Hathaway knock up." Said Christian, Lissa smacked him on the back of the head and I growled at him, but couldn't keep it up, I was just to happy.

"Yes Fire-boy," I said using Rose's nick-name for him. "I did. Guys I'm going to take Rose back to our room, the doctor said she could go, and she is definitely fine now. Plus you guys know how much she hates it here I don't want her waking up mad at me." I grinned, they nodded.

"Yeah that's true, plus you are probably tired." I nodded at her, she walked over to me a gave me a hug. "Congratulation Dimitri." She then hugged rose and placed her hand lightly over her stomach and Rose's smiling. "See Rose now we're baby Buddies" She whispered in Rose's ear only enough for us to hear.

"Bye Belikov, bye Rose." Said Christian I nodded to him.

"Bye Big Dhampir." Said Ivashkov.

"Bye Moroi." I said, he chuckled shaking his head as he left the room, Christian and Lissa following him out. "Lissa wait," I called, she turned. "IF I give you the keys can you help me open the doors on the way back to the room.

"Of course Dimitri." She gave me a warm smile. I handed her the keys before carefully picking up Rose and holding her against me. Lissa Led the way opening the doors for me. When we got to out room I laid her down on the bed. "Bye I will see you guys later."

"Bye Lissa thank you." I said as closed the door. I slipped off Roses jeans, then undressed myself, leaving on only my boxers. I grabbed a spare blanking from the cupboard and spread it over Roza before sliding in beside her. She snuggled into my side, I sighed in content and still smiling, drifted to sleep.

Everything was perfect... Almost.

RPOV

I woke up with a rush sitting up gasping, I looked around wildly to find myself in bed nest to Dimitri, no not that. Looking at the clock I found it was just past one, so the middle of the day or night technically. Dimitri was sitting up rubbing his eyes, grinning at me. Why was he grinning, didn't we get attacked by Strigoi? Or was it all a dream?

"What happened?" I demanded, I didn't like feeling confused. He chuckled.

"We were attacked by Strigoi close to the school, you were injured but not badly. You passed out once we got to the infirmary Lissa healed you, everything is fine." I nodded slowly, processing that information, I could tell he was leaving something out. Pus he had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Why are you smiling." I asked cautious, although if it was making Dimitri smile like that it couldn't be anything to bad. Of course our definitions of good and bad are sometimes completely different.

"Roza I have something important to tell you." He said taking my hands in him.

"I kinda figured that out by the grin on your face Comrade, now what's making you so cheerful." He took a deep breath, I was really beginning to freak out, but managed to hide it, I think.

"Rose you're pregnant." He said.

"Well why is that so- wait what!? Pregnant! how am I... but we... and I... it's not possible." His face fell as I finished in a huff, pulling my hands from his crossing them across my chest. He knew how much this meant to me that was just plain mean. I had tears in my eyes, I looked at the bed, not meeting his eyes.

He placed his hand under my chin pulling my face up so he could see, he wiped the tears away. "But Roza you are pregnant, when we got back, they wanted to check for internal bleeding so they did an ultrasound. Baby, You. Are. Pregnant." I looked into his eyes, they were shining with happiness. I sat there shocked, then it hit me, I was pregnant, I was going to have a baby, with Dimitri's baby. We were going to be parents. The impossible was happening we were going to have a baby. I had tears in my eyes again, but this time they were tears of joy. I, Rosemarie Hathaway was going to be a mother. I jumped up squealing, bouncing up and down on the bed. I looked down to see Dimitri's eyes shining up at me, the grin on his face so big I don't know how it didn't break.

Then I tackled him, attacking his lips with mine. I filled the kiss with as much joy and excitement I could. When I pulled away we were both gasping and grinning ear to ear.

"We're going to have a baby, we're going to be a family." I whispered in awe. What had I done to deserve this perfect life?

"Yes we are." Said Dimitri leaning up to kiss me again. He flipped us over so he was straddling me.

'bang, bang.'

I groaned. "Rose open this door now!" Lissa shouted, Dimitri rolled off me and I stood up answering the door in my shirt and underwear, we were sisters she has seen me naked this was nothing.

What I didn't expect was Christian and Adrian behind her. "Well hello little Dhampire, it's nice to see you to." He said grinning at me. I didn't even care, nothing could dampen my spirits now. I just skipped back over to the bed, sitting in Dimitri's lap pulling the blanket to cover us. Dimitri was only in his boxers.

Lissa followed me in, sitting on the bed across from us crossed legged. "Sooo?" She hinted, she must already know.

"I pregnant!" I screamed and I was once again Bouncing on the bed this time with Lissa. I heard Adrian chuckle. Dimitri growled in response, puling me back onto his lap. "Whoops, sorry." I said, blushing slightly.

"It's alright I don't mind the show." Replied Adrian, Dimitri growled again and I just stuck my tongue out at him. Like I said, nothing could bring me off my high right now.

Dimitri leaned down, breathing into my ear. "You know Roza I didn't mind the show either." He whispered huskily, I felt my heart rate accelerate and my breathing pick up. Some one, Christian cleared their throat.

I shot him a glare before looking at Lissa grinning, "We are baby budies." She giggles, Dimitri chuckled.

"That's what I said!" She exclaimed. "Now get dressed, meet us for lunch in half an hour, I'll bet your starving." As if on cue my stomach growled. We all laughed.

"Lis you know me better than I know myself." I said, "now shoo, the faster you leave the faster I eat." They all laughed again, but immediately left the room closing the door behind them.

I turned around giving Dimitri a quick peck on the lips before jumping off him, heading towards the bathroom. I heard him groan, before flopping back onto the bed. I covered my mouth to stifle my giggle. Then jumped into the shower.

I was just about to wash the conditioner out of my hair when Dimitri came in, I ignored him and continued singing 'Untouched' by the veronicas.

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

"Roza I couldn't have said it better myself." Said Dimitri joining me in the shower. "Now, how about we do something and just stop resisting I can't have my fiancee feeling untouched, now can I?," he sounded so sexy, I swear I went weak at the knees, leaning on him for support "Especially now that she is carry my child." He said the last part with his voice fill of excitement. I couldn't help but smile hearing it.

I turned around wrapping my arms around him, I loved these sort of showers...

I was getting dressed when something hit me. I gasped dropping the shirt I was about to put on, placing my hands over my stomach. Dimitri was by my side before I could blink.

"What's wrong Roza?" he asked pulling me towards the bed.

"Lissa." I stated. It just hit me, what if Lissa wasn't pregnant, we thought _I_ had been getting _her_ symptoms, but what if _she_ was getting _mine_. This would crush her, she had been so happy and Christian was so excited. How could I do this to her?

"Lissa what Rose?" Said Dimitri, still worried, but not as much, now that he knew I was fine.

"Wh-what if sh-sh-she's not pregna-nant?" I stuttered, I was crying now. He pulled my close to him, stroking my hair. "What if she's got all my symptoms, this will crush her."

"I don't know," he said softly "We will just have to go talk to her, she could still be pregnant, just because you are doesn't mean she's not. I mean you always complain to me about them going at it like rabbits, it's more then possible" He said the last part to make me laugh, it worked, then I nodded drying my tears, there was no need to over react. We just had to talk to her, to find out what's going on.

"Thank you," I whispered pulling off his lap and continuing to get dressed.

When I was ready I took his hand, taking a deep breath before opening the door. We had to go talk to Lissa. I knew we did, but I was still dreading it, but I had to do it, her first ultrasound was tomorrow and I had to tell her now otherwise she would be crushed.

But again, that didn't make it any easier.

* * *

**Well not my longest chapter but not my shortest either so yeah.**

**Hmm. Was that last bit okay?? I dunno If I did it write...**

**Well Da-da-dah! Lol jokes, Okay guys I don;t know what to do should she be pregnant or not, there is a poll on my profile and I will not even start writing the next chapter till I get at least a dozen votes, so going now!!!**

**P.s. Please review you know I do love them :D.. Xxxooo**


	9. Chapter 9: Aura's are awesome

**Okay well I let you guys pick and the majority said Lissa should be pregnant. I should have known you big saps..... Ow well. Sorry to those who voted she shouldn't be. I totally agree with you's but I am going with the majority, like I said I would. For those who voted no please keep reading... :)**

**Sorry it took a bit longer, but I was waiting for the votes and then I was doing h/w like 80% of the weekend, and the other 20% includes eating and sleeping, so yeah :( end of term sucks. :(. Plus family life sucks and just argh! Frustration and anxiety overload.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own VA and never will.**

**So yeah R&R! Please!!!!!**

**Sorry note- okay guys I have absolutely _NO_ idea were Eddie and Mason are suppose to be and I can't be bother reading the other story again so lets just say they were Assigned to Jessie , like as a group, cause everyone thought they would work well together. – Hehehehe yer I know, poor boys – at their graduation and yeah, that is were he went after he left. I feel like we could use a little Eddie and Mason. And no I _don't _care about the logic, - they are vampire for god sakes, there is no logic - sorry, but my story so that is what happened. *nods head pointedly and smile***

* * *

_RPOV_

_When I was ready I took his hand, taking a deep breath before opening the door. We had to go talk to Lissa. I knew we did, but I was still dreading it, but I had to do it, her first ultrasound was tomorrow and I had to tell her now otherwise she would be crushed._

_But again, that didn't make it any easier. _

RPOV

"Rose it'll be fine." Said Dimitri, squeezing my hand. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah, sure ,fine." I mutter. We headed to our table.

"Wow Rose, only like forty-five minutes late. That's got to be a record for you hasn't." Said Christian as we approached the table, Lissa smacked his arm, I looked at the clock.

"Get it right flame boy, I'm only an twenty minutes late, which yes is a new record." I said, sitting down. "But why just pick on me Dimitri's late to?" I said pouting, fake hurt.

"Yes but I am guessing, that it's your fault he is late." Christian pointed out.

"Wrong again fire boy, it is _all_ his fault we're late... he took a little extra time in the shower." I said, grinning at Dimitri, before looking back at Christian.

"Ugh, thanks Rose 'cause I really wanted _those_ mental images." Said Lissa, cringing. Making us all laugh.

"Hey it's only fair that you get what you give." She blushed and looked down. Ha! I started digging into my food thinking about how to talk to Lissa, I really was hungry, I finished the plate of food they had provided for me and went to get seconds, finishing those.

Christian was looking at me open mouthed, "Rose how have you not explo-"

"What's wrong Little Dhampir. You're stressing about something big." Said Adrian, cutting off Christians comment. It was the first thing he had said since we had gotten here. I cringed looking down, at my plate, playing with my food.

I felt Lissa's hand touch my arm genitally. "Rose what's wrong." I looked up to her with tears in my eyes. Damn pregnancy hormones.

"Lissa, what if you're not pregnant." I whispered, barely audible. Everyone was silent, then Adrian burst out laughing. I glared at him. "You think this is fucking funny! What if we got it wrong?! Huh! What is she was experiencing my symptoms instead of me getting hers!" I shouted at him, standing up as I did. How the fuck could he thing this was funny?

He put his hands up in and tried to control his laughter. "I'm sorry Rose, I only think it was funny, because of everyone's expressions, they were all exactly the same" I continued to glare at him. "Not only that but also I _know_ Lissa _is _in-fact pregnant, so when that was your horrible news I was relieved, because this whole time I thought you were going to tell us you were dying or something like that." I just stared at him, so did everyone else.

"So I am pregnant." Lisa whispered, dropping her had from her mouth to rub her stomach, Adrian nodded. Lissa let out a long breath, that she had probably been holding for a while. I could feel all the emotions she had just gone through and it was over powering. There was, worry, shock, sadness, anger, jealousy, disappointment, more anger, frustration, relief and more.

"How can you be sure." I questioned him, still standing.

He shrugged. "Her aura, same way I knew you were. You still have all your normal natural stuff, but you guys both have these pinky glows around you, and there are different colour coming for your stomachs, like blue's and purples and pinks and yellow's all clam and happy and loving colours. Both very similar, yet very different at the same time." I stared at him again, opened mouth, but managed to nod and sit down. I felt so relieved, I was so worried about what might have been. Even though I only thought about it myself not long ago, I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

"Well now that all the serious stuff is done, lets have some fun." Said Adrian, rubbing his hands together with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Ow yeah, what did you have in mind?" I gave him a grin.

"I was thinking truth or dare. You guys in?" He got 'sure why nots' from Lissa and Christian. I looked at Dimitri, with pleading eyes. He shrugged and nodded, feigning indifference, but I could see a hint of a smile on his lips.

"We're in" I said, smiling.

"I have to go see Alberta in fifteen minutes," He whispered in my ear.

"_We_ have to go see Alberta." I corrected, I didn't want to be away from him, the thought alone physically hurt me. "Alright guys." I said speaking to them. "We've got a meeting with Alberta, but we will meet you in Adrian room at 1:30." I looked back over to Dimitri. "Do you think that's enough time?" He nodded

"It should be." I smiled at him. We split up all going our separate directions, I held his hand swinging it in between us as we walked. I couldn't stop smiling and neither could Dimitri. We we're walking down the hall-way, almost there, when I saw two someone's who looked awfully familiar exiting her office. I felt the grin spread across my face as I let go of Dimitri's hand and sprinted down the hall-way/ They turned around just in time to catch me as I launched myself at mason. Wrapping, my legs around his waist. He hugged me tight before letting go, I climbed down, grinning ear to ear, then hugged Eddie.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were guarding Zelosks?" I questioned, at graduation last year it had been announced that both Eddie _and _Mason would be Jesse's guardians. Apparently his parents had wanted the best in the year as his guardian, – with all the major strigoi attacks and everything – but she was taken, so they wanted the _two_ next best, and well what royals want, royals get. Neither Jessie or Mason and Eddie had been happy with this arrangement, but they had left with him at the end of term as they were suppose to, so I was more than a bit surprised to see them here.

Mason grinned "Yeah, _were_ as in past tense. He really didn't want us as his guardians, I took him this long to get us resigned. At first they weren't going to do it, but then he moved to court and badda-big badda-boom, here we are."

"You know, if I didn't hate his guts so much, I might be a little offended Mase." Said Eddie, with a half-serious look, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well that's great guys, but what are you doing here and why is Jesse living at court?" Dimitri, was behind me now and I leaned into him, smiling. This was awesome, I had really missed these guys this past month, they were my best friends next to Lissa.

"Well Jesse was visiting court and ran into Mia-"

"Oh-my-god, Mia how is she?" I asked excitedly." Cutting mason off.

"Do you want me to tell you or are you going to interrupt me every half a sentence." He said, in a serious.

"Opps, sorry" I pretend to lock my mouth and throw away the key. This made Dimitri and Eddie chuckle, Mason nodded pointedly and continued.

"Well he ran into Mia and they totally hit it off, like love at first sight hit it off even though they had seen each other before." I squirmed, keeping my mouth shut, but having difficulty, I could believe it Jessie and Mia! "So he moved to court, so he could stay with her. He also managed to convince his parents that while living at court he didn't need to full time guardians. So they assigned him a more accomplished older one. Plus with Mia he should be pretty safe, she can kick some ass now." I laughed at that.

"And what about you guys, why are you here?" I asked eagerly.

"Well after Jesse no longer needed our 'services' they said we could either be reassigned or have our pick at the schools that needed new guardians." Eddie cut in then.

"And well this one was on the list so we took it, I mean how could we pass it up and this was before we found out you guys were still here. Man you should have seen mason when we found out. He squealed like a little girl and bounced up and down." Eddie said grinning, I was laughing leaning against Dimitri for support. Mason punched Eddie in the arm and looked at his feet blusheing.

"I did not." He mumbled which made me laugh harder, it was so obvious he was lying. When I had stopped laughing, I hugged him again. "It's alright Mase I love you to." I pulled back and he was grinning at me.

"So I see you guys have found each other." Said Alberta coming out of her office. We nodded, "well that's good. Dimitri, are you coming in?" She said looking at Dimitri. We probably heard everything that we had said, so she knew we had been standing here a while. All though she probably new that because off when the boys had left her office.

"Yes we will be right in." He said pulling him close to me again, she nodded and turned back to her office.

"Guys we have to go, but meet us at Adrian's room at 1:30 we are planning a little fun." I said winking at them before opening Alberta's door once more.

"Sure Rose we'll be there." said Mason before Dimitri followed behind me closing the door. We sat down, well Dimitri sat down, I sat on his lap. The five feet between the chairs just seemed like way to far. Alberta shook her head at me chuckling and Dimitri, just wrapped his hands around my waist securing me there. He really was starting to loosen up.

"So I have I few things I have to discuss with you both." She looked at us still smiling. " First the de-briefing of the strigoi attack, I figured we don't need a real one so that's done." I grinned at her, I hated those things, sure I had only been to three, but they suck. " Next, Dimitri, you need to received your marks, three correct." She looked at him for confirmation, I assumed he nodded. "Well I'm getting my one tomorrow at two, no big ceremony or anything, would you like to get yours then?"

"Yes, please, that would be great." He said, from behind me, I turned a little so my head was against his neck, comforting him.

"And of course Rose can come to." she added I nodded against his chest. "Now school doesn't start for two weeks so Dimitri, you will have to start your regular shifts again, Rose you will have shifts too, but not as often seeing as you are more of a teacher. Yours will probably be twice a week at most." I nodded again.

"Am I able to resume the same schedule as last year." asked Dimitri.

"I will try to make it similar, but you will most likely have less shifts anyway, we gained a few guardians over the summer, so even after the attack." Both Dimitri and I cringed. " We have a few more than we did last year, but I would like you to show them the ropes please. You know just what patrol area's what, that kind of thing. They will all be here by Sunday." - it was now Tuesday - "So if we could have some sort of initiation. I don't know, we have never had this many new guardians starting at once." he looked at Dimitri.

"Of course, I will be happy to help." He paused. "How about we do it on Monday after lunch, that way they can have a chance to unpack and recover from jet lag." He said, always so considerate, I smiled, squeezing him a little.

"Perfect." She said. "Well you guys go have fun, responsibility starts soon." She grinned at us and stood up coming out from behind the her desk. We stood up and I was surprised when she hugged me. "Congratulations Rose." She whispered, I smiled, and hugged her back.

"Thank-you," I replied.

"You will make a great mum." My smile grew.

"I hope so." I said quietly.

"I know." She replied before letting me go. I turned to find Dimitri grinning at us. That reminded me, we still hadn't told our families, everything had happened so fast. We still had a little while before we had to go to Adrians. We should call them.

* * *

**Sorry it's not very long. **

**Well guys just finished this before – well after bed time but yeah – so enjoy. The next chapter will be up really really soon, that is a promise, even tomorrow if I don't get to much home work. Hope you like it....... did you guys like Eddie and mason back, I just thought, it would make truth and dare more fun. Totally spontaneous :D**

**Please review. I love them all...... :D I would Love at least 10 before my next update, but since it will be pretty soon I don;t expect it........ but I still **_**hope. ***_**hint hint***

**So yer REVEIW **

**Xxoo Night!**


	10. Chapter 10: Phone calls and converations

**Hey guys, it you missed chapter 9 go back and read it k. Other wise enjoy and read my authors note at the end PLEASE.**

**Also fast update, hey? :D **

**P.s. I updated my HoN story FINALLY! so if you read HoN please read mine :D........**

**

* * *

**

_RPOV_

"_I know." She replied before letting me go. I turned to find Dimitri grinning at us. That reminded me, we still hadn't told our families, everything had happened so fast. We still had a little while before we had to go to Adrian's. We should call them. _

DPOV

"We should call our families." said Rose as we were walking towards our room. She was right I had completely forgotten.

"Yes, why don't we ring them when we get back to our room." she nodded, and because I was feeling spontaneous and happy I pulled her onto my back and told her to 'hold on', giving her a piggy back ride back to our room with her giggling the whole way. I loved it when she giggled, or laughed or even smiled for that matter, it made me melt.

I polled her down on the bed then retrieved my phone. "Who first?" I questioned.

She thought for a moment. "Well we called your family first last time, so how about mine this time?" I nodded at her, handing her the phone. She dialled a number, I didn't know weather it was her mothers of fathers, I assumed we would be telling both of them. They had all grown pretty close in the short time they had stayed here. She put it on loudspeaker letting it ring.

"Guardian Hathaway." Answered her mother on the other end of the line.

"Hey mum it's Rose."

"Hello Rose, what's wrong are you okay?" She sounded worried. "I heard about the strigoi attack and that you were injured are you okay?" Of course.

"Yeah mum, I'm fine, the Dr. checked me and let me go with a clean bill of health. Nothing is wrong but we do have some news for you." Rose was smiling, I'm sure Jannie could hear it in her voice.

"We," she sounded confused. "Ow, is Guardian Belikov there. Hello."

"Hi and please call me Dimitri." I said polity.

"Right, sorry Dimitri." I was shocked, did Jannie Hathaway just say sorry, even if it wasn't serious, it was still a shook. "So what was your news Rose?" she asked

"Well mum, I'm pregnant, we are going to have a baby." said Rose bouncing slightly.

"Rose, I am so happy for you." I was shocked, again. "Aww baby, I know you are ready for this and that you really love each other. You will be a great mum." she sounded chocked up.

Rose had tears in her eyes, happy tears. "Thank you mum. Thank you so much." She whispered, I was surprised Jannie could hear her. They talked for a little bit more before saying good-bye. Rose smiled a thousand watt smile at me a handed me the phone. "Your turn."

I dialled the phone smiling, I loved how that even though we were on the opposite sides of the world – well almost – I could still call them during my day because of the my backwards schedule and their forwards one. The phone continued to ring and I thought they weren't going to answer, but after like the twentieth ring someone picked up.

"Karoline speaking," she sounded slightly breathless.

"'Bout time women, I thought you guys were ignoring me." I teased.

"Dimika!" She shouted happily.

"And Rose." Roes piped in.

"Roza!" She shouted again. "Sorry guys we were bathing the babies, and I drew the short straw, so I had to come and answer the phone."

"So I'm the short straw am I?" I teased.

"Well you were, but now I am happy and by the sounds of it you are to. You are never joke around this much, what's going on. Did Roza finally get to you?" She teased.

"Hey I got to him a _long_ time ago, but no we have some news." Said Rose she was bouncing again.

"First of all eww..." She said and I chuckled. "Second what's this news?" She asked excitedly.

"Can you get the whole family, we want them all to here this." I asked, unable to contain my glee. I think I had officially lost my guardians mask, I was so happy.

"Yeah I think they are done with the bath and Mama and Babushka are out side just wait on minute." she answered and left the room.

"Were else would we go?" Rose questioned, I heard a chuckle fade into the distance on the other end of the phone. Well I thought she had left. After a few minutes I heard a lot of movement on the other end of the phone. 'Hang on put it on speaker,' I heard Sonya say to who I presumed was Karoline.

"Alright Dimika what do you need to tell us?" Questioned Mama. I looked at Rose, who nodded at me to continue.

"Well Mama, everyone, Rose is pregnant. We're going to have a baby" I practically shouted at them. A course of squeals erupted from the other end of the line.

"When did you find out?" Victoria asked, when the squeals and assumed bouncing had died down.

"Yesterday" I answered at the same time rose answered 'this morning'.

"Wait, what?" said Mama, confused.

"Well I found out yesterday and Rose found out this morning." I said, trying to explain.

"How did that happen, shouldn't it be the other way round?"

"Well there was a strigoi attack." they gasped "But don't worry everyone's fine, in fact Dimitri will be getting three monjolia."

"Yeah, yeah we know he's great now get make with the story." said Viktoria impatiently.

"Okay well, I passed out after the fight, just exhaustion, don't worry, and they wanted to check for internal bleeding, so they did an ultrasound and Dimitri was there... and well yeah... I am approximately five weeks pregnant. I found out when I woke up this morning. So that's why Dimitri knew before me." Rose was still grinning, she was so happy. We continued to talk for a little while longer but soon it was time to go. We said good-bye, promising to see each other soon and I hung up the phone.

"Well that went well." I said lying back on the bed, pulling Rose with me. She giggled.

"Come on Comrade Time for some Rose style fun." she said pulling me off the bed. I groaned but complied, I couldn't deny that this was going to be funny, especially now that Eddie and Mason were back. God I really was loosing serious self.

RPOV

I opened Adrian's door, without knocking, pulling Dimitri in behind me. "Parties here." I called.

"Ahh Little Dhampir, right on time." Said Adrian coming out of his room. Just then there was a knock at the still open door, Lissa entered followed by Christian. "Great now we can start then party." He said holding up a bottle of vodka. I snatched it off him.

"Nope if we can't drink neither can you guys." He pouted, I glared at him he nodded his head.

"Well we can still get this started, who's ready to play." Adrian tried again.

"Nope note yet we have others joining us, but don't worry they should be here soon." As I sat down on the couch there was another knock at the now closed door. "See told you." I said as Adrian answered the door. After the 'hello's' and 'how's you going's' were out of the way we sat down on the floor in a sort of circle.

I was sitting between Dimitri's legs and Lissa and Christian were in the same position next to us. With Adrian, next to them, then Mason then Eddie.

"So we told you about us, but what are you guys still doing here? I thought you guys were heading to the court for college?" Asked Mason when we were all sitting down.

"Well... umm..." I didn't know where to start, what did they want to know?

And just like he had read my mind Mason said. "Just start from the beginning, we want to know everything." All three boys leaned forward eagerly. Of course, Adrian didn't know what had happened either, well not all of it anyway.

"Okay, so well first thing that happened after you boys left was, We got engaged." I held up my left hand as proof. "Then Kirova, offered these guys jobs, so we are all staying here. Actually I think that happened first but we didn't find out until after. There was a strigoi attack and both of us are pregnant." I gave them the really short version, grinning.

They bombarded us with questions and we spent the next half-hour or so answering them all. Then Mason and Eddie re-told their story for the other three.

"What about you Adrian? When did you get back?" asked Mason after Lissa had finished talking to them. We all turned to Adrian. What had he been doing these past six weeks?

"Yeah man, what's up with you? You haven't been smoking or drinking, or even making the usual passes at Rose. I mean I get she is engaged and pregnant. But she is still the same smokin Rose and it's not like any thing's ever stopped you before." Said Eddie and he was right, the only remotely sexual comment Adrian had made towards me was when we were in the room earlier, but even then I had asked for it. He had been really good, I stared at him, thinking. Then I got it.

"Oh my god, you met someone." I shouted excitedly.

He looked up at me smiling. "Yes I did," he stated simply.

"Soooo....?" Lissa urged.

"I think I love her." He paused, "Nothing like I love Rose." I blushed but didn't say anything, it wasn't the first time he had declared his love for me. Dimitri growled. "Because I do love you Rose, I have since the first time I saw you, but your heart already belonged to someone else." I smiled at Dimitri, yes it did. "But with her, It's like a growing feeling, it just gets stronger every time I'm around her."

"Good for you man." Said Mason patting him on the back.

"How did you meet her? What's she like?" Lisa interrogated.

"We met while she was at court, she was visiting someone and we just bumped into her. She is so beautiful and so sweet and kind. She extended her stay and we spent every minute together, she is coming here tomorrow." He said, grinning like an idiot he was definitely in love.

"So what's her name?" Lissa asked,

"Amber," he said still smiling.

"I'm really happy for you," I said leaning over to give him a hug, which he returned.

"Thank-you Rose." We returned to our positions in the circle. "So are we all caught up now?" we all nodded. "Great," he clapped his hand together once more. " Lets get this started. Truth or dare. Who's going first."

"I will." I said, no one disagreed with me. "So Mason, truth or dare?" I said, looking at him smirking.

* * *

**See Fast Update hey. :D. so did you's like it, truth or dare game will be next chapter obviously. But I need help, send me all the dare ideas you can and even truth ones if you have ideas, I suck at these kind of things. I promise if I use you're ideas you will get a shout-out**

**NOW REVIEW, I want 200 before next update, plus I need those dare Ideas. **


	11. Chapter 11: truth or dare

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET, LIKE 4200 WORDS!!!!!!!!!! HOPE IT IS FUNNY!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, I know you want them to do some outrageous dares, but remember they are suppose to be teachers and guardians now, so they can't do anything that will get them into trouble. **

**Sorry it took so long, but I have been study like crazy – which is what I am for wanting to study three sciences, remind me why I picked them again!!! But we are on break soon, like Thursday!! and first part of terms always easy, plus I got my laptop on Thursday, so I should be able to update more often pretty soon. :D**

**Shout-outs for dare ideas go to – lil vamp 1525, IheartVA, UR BIGGEST FAN!!!, vamp-girl-649 and -Ivashkov. Sorry if I missed anyone!! **

**Thanks read and laugh and then review :D!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.s. sorry if Eddie's last name if is spelt wrong!!!**

* * *

_RPOV_

"_I will." I said, no one disagreed with me. "So Mason, truth or dare?" I said, looking at him smirking._

RPOV

"Nuh-uh I know that look, I actually want to play. So truth." He said, his hands up in defeat.

"Aww you're no fun." I whined, he shrugged. "Fine then. Explain your most common sexual fantasy, who, what, where, how many times." He looked down blushing.

"Fine... well in the gym, against the wall, then on the mats and with... you." He continued to look down. I just laughed, and so did everyone else except Dimitri, who tightened his arms around my waist.

"And how many times?" I asked him.

"Hmm.... like almost every night after you got back till Christmas vacation at the lodge." He grinned sheepishly, I was about to ask him what changed, just to tease him, but then I remembered. We had _almost_ had sex on that vacation. So just nodded I didn't really care, I knew he had liked me. Hell I had liked him to.

"Okay next." said Lissa.

"Adrian, truth or dare." said Mason, I really hoped Adrian picked dare, sure I was the master, but Mason was next he was awesome at coming up with hilarious humiliating dares.

"Dare." said Adrian. "I'm no baby." He smirked at Mason.

"You've obviously never played with Rose........ Or me since you picked dare." Adrian's smile didn't falter one bit. "Alright, since it is the first one I will go easy on you. Adrian I dare you to kiss Eddie, tongue and all." He smirked, I rolled my eyes, kissing, how creative, but I have to admit it would make me laugh.

Eddie's face turned into one of horror. "Man why'd it have to be me, Christian and Dimitri are here to."

"Yeah I know," Mason sat back to give the couple room. I grabbed out my phone, I had a feeling I would be using it a bit tonight.

"Sorry man," said Adrian leaning forward. I swear I heard Adrian mutter, 'and I'm not even drunk'. Then they closed their eyes and kissed, the look of disgust on their faces was so funny. When they were done Adrian grabbed the bottle of vodka and took a swig, washing it around his mouth. Eddie did the same. I laughed again. They both glared at me.

"Christian Truth or dare." said Adrian.

"Dare." Answered Christian. Adrian grinned.

"I dare you, to go skinny dipping in the elementary school. Right Now." Christians face fell, before he got a look of determination, standing up. We all stood up, Lissa went to grab him a towel out of the bathroom. Then we all left the room.

"Are you sure it's even swimmable, I mean it's the middle of winter, it might be frozen solid?" Asked Eddie.

"Nah I walked past it the other day, definitely not frozen, but it will be fucking cold." I called over my shoulder. We got to the pool and Christian looked at it like it was about to attack him, which it was. He started taking off his sweater, then hi shoes and socks, and kept going until he had only his boxers on.

"Alright man that is enough, now get in the pool." Said Adrian from his seat. Christian held his breath and jumped in, squealing like a little girl when he hit the water. He came back up quickly, gasping, his teeth chattering.

I was laughing so hard, Dimitri was the only thing keeping me standing, Eddie and Mason were both on the flooring and Adrian was clutching his side. When Christian climbed out, Lissa immediately wrapped the towel around him, rubbing his arms. Man she was a sucker at this game. Once he had stopped shivering, he took of his boxers, I was very thankful for the towel and re-dressed himself.

"Th-there done and I didn't co-complain once. Now let's go back inside, I am b-b-bloody freezing." His teeth were still chattering slightly.

"You're right fire-boy you didn't complain once, but you did scream like a girl." That made us all laugh again.

"Alright," said Christian once we had gotten back to Adrian's room and sat down once more. "Rose truth or dare?" He asked me.

"Dare!" I answered immediately.

"I dare you to give Adrian a lap dance." He said smirking. Dimitri growled and held his arms, tightly around my waist. Lissa smacked Christian on the arm. He rubbed it. "Ow."

I shrugged and pulled out of Dimitir's arms. "Whatever," Mason grabbed the chair for the desk and placed in the middle of the circle, every moved back a bit. Adrian sat down in the chair grinning. Mason started the CD player and skipped a couple songs till he found one he liked. I didn't know the name of the song but it had a good beat.

I slowly circled his chair trailing, my hand across his chest and then around his neck. Stupid Christian, I can't believe he was making me do this. I then straddled his, lap, he put his hands on my waist and I slapped them away.

"Just because I am doing this doesn't mean you get to touch me." I heard one of the boys chuckle, I continued my dance until the song was over then great fully jumped of Adrian's lap and into Dimitri's. Kissing him hard, he wrapped his arms around me in a possessive fashion. I pulled away from him to see Adrian standing up. We all laughed, minus Dimitri and Lissa that is.

"Naw, did Rose give Adrian a boner?" teased Eddie; Adrian blushed and sat down quickly, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"Dimitri truth or dare?" I asked him, still on his lap.

"Truth," I pouted at him, but thought of a question.

"Is it true that Alberta asked you out?" I had other questions, but none I wanted the others to know the answers to. So I thought this one would be funny.

"Yes." We laughed.

"Lissa truth or dare?" said Dimitri.

"Truth?" she said it like a question.

"Who do you think is hotter me or Christian?" I scoffed at his question, that was so un-Dimitri like.

"Well…. Umm…. Sorry babe," she said looking at Christian. "But Dimitri is hotter." She blushed, Christian pouted. "But you are a thousand times sexier." She said quickly, kissing him. I fake gagged. Phft! Yeah right! Nothing on this planet was sexier than my Russian God.

Lissa pulled away from Christian and looked around the circle. "Eddie truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said confidently. I leaned over to whisper in Lissa's ear, she nodded her head excitedly. "That's not fair Rose." He whined.

"Life's not fair Eddie" I shot back. A few of the others chuckled.

"Okay, Eddie, I dare you to propose to Alberta." Said Lissa smiling innocently.

"And you have to let me record it." I piped in quickly.

Eddie glared at me. "You suck Rose." I smiled 'sweetly' at him.

"I know." I stood up, then pulled Eddie up. "I even have a ring you can use. We will get it on the way." I pulled a reluctant Eddie to the door. "Come on Eddie, not afraid of a little dare are we?" I teased.

"Hell no, but lets get this over with." He tried to sound brave, but didn't pull it off.

"Well then come on. We will see you soon guys, don't worry I'll get the whole thing on camera." I closed the door behind us muffling their responses. "So Eddie ready to confess your love?" I teased again.

He smacked me on the arm. "Shut up Rose." I laughed.

"Sorry Eddie, you should know not to play with me by now, but hey this one is easy, remember the one before graduation. I don't think I have ever laughed so hard in my life." He chuckled. Right before graduation we had this killer game of truth or dare, we did just about everything. We had gotten in so much trouble. We couldn't do that now being guardians and all but it had been fun.

I grabbed a ring from my jewellery box and handed it to Eddie. It was a simple on Lissa had brought me on one of our many shopping trips, silver band, with three stones. All blue but the middle one was larger and darker.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Wait!" I said, I went and grabbed a ring box, taking the ring out that was in there. "There perfect." I said handing it to me. He scowled at me. "Alright give me two minutes head start then go to Alberta's room. Do you know which one it is?" he nodded.

"But why do you need two minutes."

"So I can get in the best position to film it, if she saw me the effect would be totally lost, but make sure you go into her room and do it. And if you don't I'll make you pay." I said seriously. He gulped and nodded. I sprinted out of the building and around the side, positioning myself outside Alberta's window, being careful to make sure she couldn't see me. She was sitting at her desk, on her computer.

I heard a knock at the door and positioned my phone carefully. Alberta answered the door.

"Castelle, what are you doing here?" she asked. I suppressed a giggle,

"Alberta may I talk to you." He gestured inside. After a moment she nodded. And moved aside to let him in. He stood in front of her bed. Perfect.

She went and sat down in her desk chair, motioning for him to sit also. Instead and went and kneeled in front of her, pulling the ring box out of her pocket.

"Alberta, I love you will you marry me?" He said in such earnest, I was shaking with laughter. He opened the ring box.

Alberta sat there opened mouthed staring at him and then she saw me. I winked at her, and she quickly re-composed herself, smiling widely at Eddie.

"Yes Eddie I would love to marry you!" she practically shouted, throwing her arms around him.

I could see his face in the mirror, it was one of pure shock and horror. That face did it for me I laughed loudly, drawing both their attention to me. Then Alberta started laughing as well. She came over opening her window to let me in. Eddie was still kneeling on the floor. I was still holding my phone and made sure to get a good look at him.

"So I'm guessing this is truth or dare." Said Alberta when she had finished laughing.

"Yeah and we got Eddie good." I said hi-fiving Alberta. Eddie seemed to become able to move again then. He looked between me and Alberta then relaxed.

"So I don't have to marry Alberta?" He questioned.

"No Castelle." She laughed.

"Rose that was not cool." He said glaring at me as he got up off the floor.

"No but it sure was funny." I said laughing as I went to the door. "Thanks Alberta, that was priceless."

"No problem Rose, but I am planning to get some rest now, so please don't use me in anymore of them." She closed the door behind us.

"No problem!" I shouted through the door. I looked at Eddie and chuckled again. God that was funny. "My ring." I said, holding my hand out as we walked. He handed the box back to me. "Thanks." I said cheerily.

"No problem." He grumbled. When we got back the room I showed the others the video. Mason and Christian watched it like five times. It was about half an hour before we were ready to continue.

"Now that you're all done laughing at me. Mason Truth or dare?" asked Eddie.

"Dare." Mason answered.

"I dare you to do a strip tease while singing I'm too sexy for my shirt. But stop at your boxers." Eddie said smiling. Mason just Pfht, like it was no big deal and stood up starting to sing. I pulled out my phone to record, yet another one of today's dares.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

He kicked off his shoes, Lissa giggled. I was surprised he seemed to know the song.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
_

He pulled of his sweater, throwing it at me. I caught it laughing.

_  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing_

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

He unbuttoned his shirt and let it slip off his shoulders. I was so glad I was recording this. Today was definitely going to be used for later blackmail.

_  
I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

He was now left in just his boxers, strutting around the circle as he sang.

_  
'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

When he was done he smiled at us, picking up his cloths. I was laughing. Again. Dimitri was chuckling to, but mainly he was just holding me in his lap so I didn't end up on the floor. Mason redressed and sat down in the circle.

"Dimitri truth or dare." I looked up at Dimitri, hoping he would pick dare.

"Dare." I hoped, Mason had something good for him.

"Alright, that was unexpected." Mason thought for a minute. "Christian is it alright if I use your idea?" He looked at Christian, who nodded. "Alright Belikov, I dare _you _to give Rose a lap dance." I scoffed, how unoriginal. Well at least it would be fun for me. Although it might scare the others for life.

**(K so a few of you said you wanted a DxR dare in here... so I hope this is what you wanted.)**

"Mason I don't think you want to do that." Cautioned Lissa.

"Why not?"

"Because I am willing to bet that if he does that it will effectively end our game of truth or dare.... Or scar us all for life." Mason just laughed. "Fine, go on see for yourself." She said, leaning against Christian closing her eyes.

"Well Belikov." Said Mason turning to face us. I expected Dimitri to refuse, but he just shrugged, pulling me up with him as he stood. Eddie grabbed the chair and placed it in the middle of the circle once more. I sat down in it. I'm sure I was grinning like an idiot. Mason put on a song. I grinned I knew this one. It was 'grind on me' by pretty Ricky.

_Baby grind on me  
Relax your mind take your time on me  
Let me get deeper shawty ride on me  
Now come and sex me till yo body gets weak  
We slow grindin baby  
Grind on me  
Relax your mind take your time on me  
Let me get deeper shawty ride on me  
Now come and sex me till yo body gets weak  
Just grind with me baby_

I didn't know he knew how to move like that, but man it was hot! I started singing along to the lyrics, not taking my eyes off him._  
_

_Whenhit it I make'em say ahh  
Sex be my day job  
I Getit in the back of my car  
Keep it movin like a seesaw  
I make'em laugh and giggle  
Cuddle a little  
Kiss on ya neck_

He kissed my neck. I giggled.

_  
Lick the whip cream from the middle  
Girlfriend I never go wrong  
I rip of pantys and I pop off bra's  
B.l.u.e.s.t.a.r.  
I could tell around the block how sexy you are  
I drink red bull so I keep stamina  
Rub on ya belly  
And bus ya brain  
What's my name  
Prettie rickie pretty boy  
Doing pretty good thangs  
Makng pretty good change  
Getting pretty good Brain  
From these pretty pretty chicks  
Getting pretty damn rich  
Prettie rickie rickie rickie and the maverix  
_

He stood infront of me, leaning forward. Whispering in my ear he sang me the next verse.

_  
Baby grind with on me  
Relax your mind take your time on me  
Let me get deeper shawty ride on me  
Now come and sex me till yo body gets weak  
Just grind with me baby  
Grind with me  
Relax your mind take your time with me  
I love you deeper if you cry for me  
Now come and kiss me till yo body gets weak  
Just grind with me baby  
_

I swear I melted right there in the chair, I'm pretty sure i let out a small moan as well.

_  
Lay on yo back let me rub this cream on ya baby  
Slow motion bout to put this thang on ya baby  
Staring in your eyes  
Bout to lick them thighs  
Got you hyptnotized  
Do you feel the vibe  
Hoooa  
Hoooa  
Hoooa  
Hoooa  
Staring in your eyes  
Bout to lick them thighs  
Got you hyptnotized  
Do you feel the vibe  
_

He was completly straddeling me now, I could feel his excitment pressed into me. I grinned my hips with his. I sang the next verse into his ear, barely audiable.

_  
Step one  
You kissing on me  
Step two  
Girl I'm carressin yo body  
Step three  
Now I'm lickin of the whip cream  
Step four  
And ooh you grindin on me  
_

He pulled my mouth to his then kissing me. I moaned into his mouth, Lissa was right, Mason didn't know what he was doing. He took the opportunity to connect his tongue with mine, grinding with me in time to the song.

_  
Baby grind with me  
Relax your mind take your time with me  
I love you deeper if you cry for me  
Now come and kiss me till yo body gets weak  
Just grind with me baby  
Grind with me  
Relax your mind take your time with me  
I love you deeper if you cry for me  
Now come and kiss me till yo body gets weak  
Just grind with me baby  
_

He pulled his mouth away from mine and sung me the last part of the song. Well more like whispered into my ear, his voice full of his Russian accent.

_  
Slick got mo game than a lil' bit  
Baby girl five five brown eyes with the thick lips  
Thick thighs with the slim hips  
Sugar honey ice tea baby girl is the shhh  
Baby girls is so sweet and a bag of chips  
I like to catch when she coming home  
Lights out girl you know it's on_

Oh my god. MY GOD!

_  
Eat her up like a sundae cone  
Orgasium moanin  
You got me youpin  
Love john is strokin'  
No joking  
Coochie swollem  
The bedroom smoking  
Get some air up in this room girl  
_

He switches us so i am now straddeling him. It happens so fast i don't even remember moving.

_Ah ah ah ah  
If loving you is wrong  
Then I don't wanna be right  
So I'm a take my time and do it right  
Cause we got all night  
Cause we got all night  
Baby girl just  
_

I grind into him, my face in his neck. He is breathing hard now, but some how manages to keep singing.

_  
Baby grind on me  
Relax your mind take your time on me  
I love you deeper if you cry for me  
Now come and sex me till yo body gets weak  
Just slow grindin baby  
Grind with onme  
Relax y our mind take your time me  
Let me get deeper shawty ride on me  
Now come and kiss me till yo body gets weak  
Just grind with me baby  
_

He finishes the song and i kiss him passionately.

"See Mason I told you this would happen," I faintly heard Lissa say.

I heard someone laughing. 'God I just wanted to see if he had lightened up, not a free porno.' I think that was Mason. 'Ugh stop guys.' Christian or Eddie, I couldn't be sure. 'Not in my room!' definitely Adrain. I ignored them all and continued kissing Dimitri, I couldn't stop if I wanted to I slipped one hand under his shirt and tangled the other through his hair. One of his hands was tangled in my hair while the other one was on the small of my back pulling me closer to him.

"ROSE STOP!" I heard Lissa yell. I reluctantly pulled away from Dimitri, who growled then kissed my neck, to look at my friends. I grinned sheepishly at them.

"What, Lissa warned you." Dimitri stood up, taking me with him and I squealed slightly, this made the boys all laughed. I wrapped myself securely around him and kissed his neck. "Bye guys, don't go into the woods 'till next time you see us." Dimitri had already taken us to the door, I was slightly surprised by him, usually he would have made us stop or at least said something to the others. Not that I didn't like this, but it would probably be embarrassing later.

"Told you that would end the game." I heard Lissa say as we walked down the hall way. I laughed, Dimitri growled.

"God Roza, the things you do to me." He said picking up his pace.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," I said softly biting a particularly sensitive spot on his neck making him moan.

"Roozzzaaa." He picked up his pace once more, practically sprinting. When we got the cabin we didn't even make it to the bed, just the table. We undressed each other frantically.

We had a _REALLY_ good night that night, hardly one part of the cabin went untouched. After the table we moved to the bed. It was one of my best nights yet. I know I have said that a lot, but they just keep getting better.

We left the cabin hand in hand over twelve hours later with shit-eating-grins on our faces. It was a really good night.

"We will have to come back and clean that up soon." Said Dimitri as we walked out of the forest. I nodded kissing him quickly, as we walked towards the ......

* * *

**Shit I forgot what they call their cafeteria can someone tell me please!!!!!! And no i am not that lazy but i have been looking for it for over an horu and don't have my VPA books with me, and can't find it. So i wanted to UD this now, cause it might take me all night to find it and i don't have the time.**

**So was it long enough??**

**If there is anything you guys want in the story, then just tell me and I will see what I can do :D. And do you want more DPOV or are you guys good with RPOV?**

**So yeah truth or dare and a little extra, please please review!! I want to hear what you thoughts of the dares!!! **

**REVEIWS!!! PLEASE LIKE 225? please!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12: truth or dare DPOV :D

**Lol I just wrote this in double English and am posting it from school. LOLS!**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, I had 225 before I had even started school the next day, okay so a few of you asked for lemons and a few more asked for a Dimitri strip tease, sorry to say I will not be doing those in this chapter, but I might work it in later if they fit. I also had another request to do truth or dare from DPOV so I am. Hope you like it. **

**There will be a NEW chapter up soon after this one, It's already half-way done. :D**

**Also thanks for those who told me it was 'the commons', I thought that was something else, so thanks!!!**

**Now read, enjoy and REVEIW! Because you all know how much I love them!**

* * *

_RPOV_

"_We will have to come back and clean that up soon." Said Dimitri as we walked out of the forest. I nodded kissing him quickly, as we walked towards the commons. – thanks to saphreina._

DPOV – Part truth or dare.

"Alright," Said Christian after we were all seated once more. He looked around the circle, his eyes landing on Rose who was sitting in my lap. "Rose truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She answered immediately, just like I knew she would.

"I dare you to give Adrian a lap dance." He said smirking, What! I growled and tightened my grip on Rose. What the hell was he thinking, she was engaged and pregnant, to ME! Lissa smacked Christian on the arm He rubbed it like it hurt, I hoped it did. "Ow." I grinned slightly.

She shrugged and pulled out of my arms. "Whatever," she said like it was no big deal.

Mason grabbed the chair for the desk and placed in the middle of the circle, everyone else moved back a bit to make room. Adrian sat down in the chair grinning, snot nose Moroi. Mason started the CD player and skipped a couple songs till he found one he thought was good, I had never heard it before.

She slowly circled his chair, trailing her hand softly across his chest and around his neck. I bit back a growl, I didn't want to watch this, but couldn't seem to stop myself. She then straddeled his lap. He put his hands on her waist and I was about to rip then off, until she smaked them away.

"Just because I am doing this doesn't mean you get to touch me." I smiled slightly and heard one of the boys chuckle. She continued dancing and I have to admit even though it wasn't me she was a really good dancer. Maybe I could get her to give me a proper one, one day......

The song thankfully ended and she jumped of him quickly and into my lap, kissing me. I grinned, ha! Ivashkov, take that. I wrapped my arms around her piossesively. I was going to get Christian for that.

When she pulled away, Ivashkov was just standing up and you could easily see how much he had enjoyed it, even if he did claim to be in love with another women. Everyone else laugh and I growled again, keeping my arms around Rose. Truthfully I couldn't really blame him, no man could resist my Roza.

"Naw, did Rose give Adrian a boner?" teased Eddie; Ivashkov blushed and sat down quickly, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"Dimitri truth or dare?" She asked me, herad head buried in my neck.

"Truth," I said, mainly just because I didn't want to have to get up. She looked up from my neck pouting at me.

"Is it true that Alberta asked you out?" She asked after a minute. I thought about it for a minute

"Yes." Alberta had approached me when I first started here expressing an intrest, I had tried to let her down softly. Truthfully I was kind of freaked out; she was like the same age of Mama.

I looked around the circle, I really wanted to pick Christian to get him back, but picked Lissa instead "Lissa truth or dare?" I asked her..

"Truth?" she said it like a question.

"Who do you think is hotter me or Christian?" Rose scoffed, I knew it wasn't like me to ask that sort of thing, but I couldn't really think of anything else. I wasn't very good at this game.

"Well…. Umm…. Sorry babe," she stuttered looking at Christian. "But Dimitri is hotter." She blushed, Christian pouted and I grinned, take that! Make my fiancée give Ivashkov a lap dance!. "But you are a thousand times sexier." She said quickly, kissing him. Rose fake gagged.

Lissa pulled away from Christian and looked around the circle. "Eddie truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said confidently. Rose leaned over to whisper in Lissa's ear, she nodded her head excitedly. "That's not fair Rose." He whined.

"Life's not fair Eddie" she shot back. I chuckled at her response.

"Okay, Eddie, I dare you to propose to Alberta." Said Lissa smiling innocently.

"And you have to let me record it." Rose quickly.

Eddie glared at Rose. "You suck Rose."

"I know." She stood up, then pulled Eddie up. "I even have a ring you can use. We will get it on the way." I watched as she pulled a reluctant Eddie to the door. "Come on Eddie, not afraid of a little dare are we?" she teased him.

"Hell no, but let's get this over with." I think he was trying to sound brave..

"Well then come on. We will see you soon guys, don't worry I'll get the whole thing on camera." She closed the door behind them, before we could respond.

"Well this will be funny." Said Mason leaning back. I looked over to Christian, glaring at him. He noticed and tried to hide behind Lissa. Ha! Baby!

"She won't protect." I made my voice low and menacing. I stood up and towered over them,

Lissa moved off his lap, giggling.

"Sorry babe, but you really asked for this." She said.

"No please, don't it was just a dare." He put his hands up pleadingly. It took all I had not to laugh at him. Instead I continued to glare.

"Christian. Run." I said and he shot out of the room as fast as his little Moroi legs would carry him.

I laughed, sitting back down at our spot on the floor. "Well that was fun," I said leaning back. I looked around the three of them were staring at me like I had two heads. "What?" I questioned. They just stared at me. "Do you think he has stopped running yet?" I asked.

Mason and Adrian started laughing then and I joined them.

"Dam Belikov, what has Rose done to you? Were to the Anti-social Russian god go?" Mason question, I chuckled.

"According to Rose I am still the Russian God. As for the anti-social, I just never had anyone to socialize with. Lissa you should call Christian." I said. She nodded and pulled out her phone. "And Ivashkov, Don't touch Rose." He gulped and nodded. Mason laughed once more, I thought I should give him a scare to. "Mason." I growled. He stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Yes?" He questioned in a strangled voice. I laughed once more and he visibly relaxed, I wish Rose had seen that, thinking of Rose I wonder what's taking them so long.

Christian came back in the door them, and shot me a glare. He and Lissa had only just sat down When Eddie and Rose walked back in. They all crowded round as she showed them the video on her phone. I couldn't help but laugh, Alberta was classic and the look on Eddie's face was priceless. Mason and Christian watched it several more times, before they were done.

"Now that you're all done laughing at me. Mason Truth or dare?" Eddie grumbeled.

"Dare." Mason answered.

"I dare you to do a strip tease while singing I'm too sexy for my shirt. But stop at your boxers." Eddie said smiling. Rose pulled out her phone once more, while Mason stood up moving to the middele of the circle. I closed my eyes, leaning back. I didn't need to see this.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

I heard Lissa giggle, it seemed Mason knew this song quite was

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
_

I felt Rose move, and opened my eyes, to see her holding Mason's shirt. I shook my head, closing my eyes again

_  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing_

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

I opened my eyes to find he was he was now left in just his boxers, strutting around the circle as he sang.

_  
'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

When he was done he smiled at us, picking up his cloths. I chuckled softly, holding one to Rose so that she didn't end up on the floor. Mason rejoined the circle fully dressed.

"Dimitri truth or dare." I decided to have some fun so I picked dare.

"Dare." I said.

"Alright, that was unexpected." Mason thought for a minute. "Christian is it alright if I use your idea?" He looked at Christian, who nodded. "Alright Belikov, I dare _you _to give Rose a lap dance." What! Well at least I would get to have a little fun. I was a worried I didn't know what to do, but it didn't look that hard.

"Mason I don't think you want to do that." Cautioned Lissa, I grinned.

"Why not?" he asked, confused.

"Because I am willing to bet that if he does that it will effectively end our game of truth or dare.... Or scar us all for life." Mason just laughed. "Fine, go on see for yourself." She said, leaning against Christian closing her eyes.

"Well Belikov." Said Mason turning to face us. I'm sure they expected me to refuse, but instead I just shrugged, standing up, pulling Rose with me. Eddie grabbed the chair again and Rose sat down. They all moved back again. Mason put on a song. Rose grinned, so did I, I knew this one. It was 'grind on me' by pretty Ricky

_Baby grind on me  
Relax your mind take your time on me  
Let me get deeper shawty ride on me  
Now come and sex me till yo body gets weak  
We slow grindin baby  
Grind on me  
Relax your mind take your time on me  
Let me get deeper shawty ride on me  
Now come and sex me till yo body gets weak  
Just grind with me baby_

I moved to the music, or tried to at least, I guess it was working from the look on Roza's face. She started singing along to the lyrics, not taking her eyes of me.

_Whenhit it I make'em say ahh  
Sex be my day job  
I Getit in the back of my car  
Keep it movin like a seesaw  
I make'em laugh and giggle  
Cuddle a little  
Kiss on ya neck_

I leaned in kissing her on the neck, causing her to giggled.

_Lick the whip cream from the middle  
Girlfriend I never go wrong  
I rip of pantys and I pop off bra's  
B.l.u.e.s.t.a.r.  
I could tell around the block how sexy you are  
I drink red bull so I keep stamina  
Rub on ya belly  
And bus ya brain  
What's my name  
Prettie rickie pretty boy  
Doing pretty good thangs  
Makng pretty good change  
Getting pretty good Brain  
From these pretty pretty chicks  
Getting pretty damn rich  
Prettie rickie rickie rickie and the maverix_

I stood infront or her leaning forward and started to sing the lyrics in her ears.

_Baby grind with on me  
Relax your mind take your time on me  
Let me get deeper shawty ride on me  
Now come and sex me till yo body gets weak  
Just grind with me baby  
Grind with me  
Relax your mind take your time with me  
I love you deeper if you cry for me  
Now come and kiss me till yo body gets weak  
Just grind with me baby_

She let out a small moan, and I struggled to keep mine contained.

_Lay on yo back let me rub this cream on ya baby  
Slow motion bout to put this thang on ya baby  
Staring in your eyes  
Bout to lick them thighs  
Got you hyptnotized  
Do you feel the vibe  
Hoooa  
Hoooa  
Hoooa  
Hoooa  
Staring in your eyes  
Bout to lick them thighs  
Got you hyptnotized  
Do you feel the vibe_

I was completely straddling her, using my legs so I didn't put too much weight on her. I'm sure she could feel my excitement as she grinned her hips against mine. She started singing the next verse into my ear, only just audible.

_Step one  
You kissing on me  
Step two  
Girl I'm carressin yo body  
Step three  
Now I'm lickin of the whip cream  
Step four  
And ooh you grindin on me_

I pulled her mouth to mine, kissing her with all the desire I could muster. I knew there were others in the room, but I couldn't help it. She moaned into my mouth and I took the opportunity to connect my tongue with hers, grinding into in time to the song

_Baby grind with me  
Relax your mind take your time with me  
I love you deeper if you cry for me  
Now come and kiss me till yo body gets weak  
Just grind with me baby  
Grind with me  
Relax your mind take your time with me  
I love you deeper if you cry for me  
Now come and kiss me till yo body gets weak  
Just grind with me baby  
_

I reluctantly pulled away from her to sing the last part of the song

_  
Slick got mo game than a lil' bit  
Baby girl five five brown eyes with the thick lips  
Thick thighs with the slim hips  
Sugar honey ice tea baby girl is the shhh  
Baby girls is so sweet and a bag of chips  
I like to catch when she coming home  
Lights out girl you know it's on_

Holt shit! Hot!

_Eat her up like a sundae cone  
Orgasium moanin  
You got me youpin  
Love john is strokin'  
No joking  
Coochie swollem  
The bedroom smoking  
Get some air up in this room girl_

I switch us quickly so she is now on top.

_Ah ah ah ah  
If loving you is wrong  
Then I don't wanna be right  
So I'm a take my time and do it right  
Cause we got all night  
Cause we got all night  
Baby girl just_

She grind into him, her face in my neck. I am breathing hard now, but I somehow manages to keep singing.

_Baby grind on me  
Relax your mind take your time on me  
I love you deeper if you cry for me  
Now come and sex me till yo body gets weak  
Just slow grindin baby  
Grind with onme  
Relax y our mind take your time me  
Let me get deeper shawty ride on me  
Now come and kiss me till yo body gets weak  
Just grind with me baby  
_

I finish the song and she kisses him passionately.

"See Mason I told you this would happen," I think I heard Lissa say.

I also think someone laughing. 'God I just wanted to see if he had lightened up, not a free porno.' 'Ugh stop guys.' 'Not in my room!' I didn't know who said what, nor did I care. I ignored them all and continued kissing Rose, She slipped one hand under my shirt and tangled the other through my hair, I moaned softly. One of my hands were tangled in her hair while the other one was on the small of her back trying to pull her closer to me.

"ROSE STOP!" I heard Lissa yell. She pulled away from me and I growled kissing her neck. I felt like so horny teenager, but she was my fiancée and I really didn't care

"What, Lissa warned you."She said. I stood up, bringing her up with me, I was ready to get out of there Roza squealed slightly, making the boys laugh. She wrapped myself securely around me and kissed my neck. "Bye guys, don't go into the woods 'till next time you see us." We were already at the door, I knew this wasn't proper behaviour, but didn't give a shit.

"Told you that would end the game." I heard Lissa say as we walked down the hall way. I growled as Roza laugh.

"God Roza, the things you do to me." I said picking up my pace, she made me feel things I never thought possible.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," She said softly biting my neck causing me to moan.

"Roozzzaaa." I picked up his pace once more, practically sprinting. When we got the cabin I didn't even make it to the bad, I just laid her on the table, ridding her of all that unnecessary clothing

We continued like that for hours, I showed her; just what she did to me and she did the same to me. It was one of the most incredible nights of my life. After we were done and she was asleep I softly stroked her perfect stomach.

"I love you." I whispered to our baby, before laying back to sleep.

We left the cabin hand in hand over twelve hours later, I had the biggest, stupidest grin on my face.

"We will have to come back and clean that up soon." I said, thinking of the mess, as we walked out of the forest. She nodded kissing me way to quickly, as we walked towards the commons.

* * *

**So did you like DPOV truth or dare.... I bet you guys can give me 250 before I've finished writing the next chapter...... please :D**

**Xxoo**


	13. Chapter 13: Meetings and Sparrs

**K guys next chapter, I thought holidays would make me update faster. But apparently not. ****. Ow well, but at least it is long, like ummm almost 7000 words :D….. Long enough!?!?!?!?**

**Enjoy, I hope it all makes sense. I'm pretty sure it does. :D!!!**

**And I know you want more DPOV so I will try to put it more in next chapter if the scenario is right :D**

_

* * *

_

DPOV

"_We will have to come back and clean that up soon." I said, thinking of the mess, as we walked out of the forest. She nodded kissing me way to quickly, as we walked towards the commons._

RPOV – (Saturday morning)

We were eating breakfast in the commons, well the others were eating I was _trying_ to but seriously, morning sickness is a bitch and it's not just _morning_ sickness either. Whoever named it morning sickness was an idiot, it can strike at anytime it feels like.

The commons were starting to fill more day by day as the students returned. Alberta told us we should start eating in the staffroom tomorrow with the other teachers and guardians, so this would be our last day at our table and we were all here.

"So what should we do today guys?" I asked no one in particular.

"Actually Rose we have to go the staff start of year meeting today it starts at 10." Said Lissa who wasn't eating much either. I groaned, I thought this was going to be my last free day before I officially started 'work', but no we had to have MEETINGS!

"Do you guys have to come," I said gesturing to Eddie and Mase,

"Nope," said Eddie, with his mouth full. "We're just guardians we don't have to know what the curriculum is."

"Dimitri," I said hopefully.

He shook his head and my face fell. "But I'll come anyway." He said smiling at me, but now I just felt guilty.

"You don't have to come; I don't want to subject you to that if you don't have to be there." I gave him a small smile.

He rubbed the back of my hand, "no I usually go anyway to see what they are going to do throughout the year, in case I am needed as a sub. Now I just have an even better reason." I smiled at him, a real one this time. I also started crying.

"Th-thank you." I stuttered, he chuckled and pulled me onto his lap, wiping my tears away with his thumb then kissed me.

"No problem my Roza." He whispered.

"Stupid hormones," I grumbled when my tears stopped. They all chuckled, I glared at them. "So how long have we got?" I asked.

"About half an hour." Said Lissa, wow seriously, I didn't realise it was so late, holidays and pregnancy were making me lazy.

"Okay," I said playing aimlessly with the back of Dimitri's hand. We decided to just sit there killing time until we had to leave for the meeting. I listened to my friends talk about nothing in particular, content with being in Dimitri's arms.

At least until I felt the nausea building up again. I got up and quickly walked the bathroom, with Lissa, Dimitri and Christian behind me. Lissa and I were still getting sick together, it really sucked when we were somewhere that only had one toilet.

After our children decided that they were done emptying our stomachs, we were running slightly late for the meeting. We cleaned up and rushed towards meeting room 3 were the meeting was being held.

They hadn't started yet so we just walked in, standing at the back to the side, Dimitri leaned against the wall and I leaned against him, his arms around me, one hand on my stomach, I placed my hand on top of his and sighed in content, relaxing into him.

Kirova, who was standing at the front of the room, cleared her throat.

"Hello, for those of you who are new this year I would like to say welcome to St Vladimir's. It is a pleasure to have you all with us..." I stopped listening to her welcome speech, I had gotten really good at blocking her out through the years of lectures.

I looked around the room to find several faces I didn't recognise; theses must be the newbie's. Well I suppose I'm a newbie to but I was still _here. _By the looks of it Lissa Christian and I were the youngest, but there was this nice looking Moroi woman who could have been about twenty or twenty-one.

Kirova finished her speech and I started listening again, turns out we were doing introductions and not just the new people, everyone. This was so strange, I totally wasn't expecting this, it was more like what teachers made the new students do. Although, now I could see where they got it from.

"I'm Kassi." Said one of the new Moroi.

"Stan." Said, well Stan.

"I'm Lissa"

"Christian," He gave a wave.

"Adrian." He nodded.

"Rose." I smiled.

"Guardian Belikov." Said Dimitri, and I couldn't hide a smile. Of course that's how he introduces himself.

"Gavin." Said another new person, winking at me. I winked back at him giving him my man eater smile before twisting and leaning up to give Dimitri a quick kiss. I looked back and him and his eyes were on the floor. I smiled to myself and felt Dimitri kiss my hair softly.

The rest of the meeting was pretty boring, she handed us out our time tables and what we were required to teach, then talked to us all some more. It was about one when we were allowed to go and I was glad to get out of there. That was so _boring; _I think I might have fallen asleep at some point.

We were about to exit when I heard someone talking to me. I turned around to see the Moroi woman that looked about the same age as Lissa and I.

"Excuse me." I said, politely. At least I think it was politely.

"Hi I'm Alice," She said sticking out her hand for me. I shook it. "You're Rose right, Like Rose Hathaway?" She questioned. I nodded, not knowing what to say. "Oh my god, I've heard about you." She gushed. I stood there frozen, what the fuck? Lissa, god bless her, came to my rescue.

"Hi Alice, don't worry about her, she is still asleep from the meeting. I'm Lissa, would you like to come to lunch with us?" She shook her hand.

"Oh my god, yes I would totally love that." I didn't think I was going to like Alice very much she seemed very excitable, but you never know. Lissa nodded and we head back to the cafeteria. I was pretty much staving due to the fact I had hardly eaten breakfast and loaded up my plate.

"How can you eat so much and still look like that?" Questioned Alice gesturing to me." I opened my mouth to reply when Christian beat me to it.

"You know Alice, I've been asking myself the same questions for years." He said.

"Shut up Sparky, just because you eat like a baby, doesn't mean I have to. And if you remember correctly I skipped breakfast and am eating for two so" I poked my tongue out at him, then walked over to our table, with them following.

"Are you pregnant." Asked Alice wide eyed, I swallowed my mouth full.

"Yes." I smiled happily.

"I thought you guys were together." She gestured to Dimitri, sitting right next to me.

"We are." I answered, leaning into him smiling.

"But who's the dad?" I was starting to get mad with her questioning.

"He is." I said stiffly. Lissa started talking then, sensing my frustration, not that anyone could have missed it, Dimitri was rubbing circles into my back.

"Have you heard about Spirit," She nodded. "Well I am a spirit user..." I went back to my food not listening to their conversation.

"Oh I'm sorry Rose, I didn't mean to upset you, it's just I didn't know." I smiled at her, trying to be nice.

"It's okay how could you have," Then I felt it _again_. "Lissa." I said standing up.

"Right behind you." We both walked briskly to the bathroom. Stupid fucking morning sickness! Christian and Dimitri followed us as always.

"Morning sickness is a fucking bitch." I said walking back to our table, were a very lone and confused looking Alice sat.

"I know." Said Lissa, sighing and sitting down. I pushed my plate away, it just made me want to throw up now. Dimitri took my plate away and then came to sit back down. "Where'd Adrian go?" Lissa asked Alice.

"He said something about picking up Amber." She said, that's right we were meeting Amber today, she was coming to stay here for a while.. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, but morning sickness sucks." I said.

"Are you pregnant too?" She looked at Lissa, who nodded and smiled at Christian.

"Guys can we get out of here, the food smell is just..." I hated this feeling, I was like dizzy and sick and hungry all at the same time, but it was totally worth it.

"Please." Said Lissa standing up. "It was nice to meet you Alice." She said before her and Christian left. I looked at Dimitri who was already standing.

"Yeah bye see you later." She smiled at me.

"Bye Rose, Guardian Belikov, it was so nice to meet you, sorry about earlier."

"It's okay don't worry about it." I smiled at her.

"Thank you it was nice to meet you to." Said Dimitri we left the commons. "You don't like her do you?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I dunno, I just don't like her questions and she seems so dam cheerful, she was practically bouncing the whole time." He chuckled.

"We have some spare time, would you mind if we go clean up our cabin." I shrugged, I knew mess bothered him. He was a bit of a neat freak.

"Yeah sure, let's go." I said changing out direction.

It didn't take long to clean up the cabin, we were finished and just waiting for the sheets to finish so we could put them in the dryer. I looked through the cupboards, there wasn't much left.

"We may have to get some more food for here." I said to Dimitri who was sitting at the table. I went over the mini fridge and pulled out two bottles of water throwing it two Dimitri. "Aren't you glad these things come fully equipped so we don't have to walk back to our building to do the washing? That would be embarrassing." He chuckled. "What?" I questioned.

"Of all the things for you to get embarrassed about, it's the washing." He shook his head at me, I grinned sheepishly, just then the washing machine finished, saving me from having to answer, which was good 'cause I really didn't have one. I chucked the stuff in the dryer.

"Ready to go." He nodded standing up. "So will the meeting tomorrow be as boring as the one today?" I asked carefree.

"Well, we have the whole welcome thing, but Alberta's speech is shorter and sometimes includes a joke or two. Then we have the introductions, but after that it is more hands on." I wondered what he meant by that.

"Like hands on how?"

"Well there is a tour of the school, showing the different guarding posts, zones and routes. Then afterwards we usually meet in the gym for some fun spars, just to see what each other can do. I've never participated in it before, but the others seem to enjoy it."

"Will you participate tomorrow?" I asked, I loved watching him fight and he knew it.

He shrugged, a slight smile pulling at his lips.

I hoped there would be some females there tomorrow I knew there was only like six or seven in the whole school.

***

We were all seated around a very large table and there were quite a few of us, more than I could be bothered to count. Alberta stood at the head of the table and cleared her throat. I was surprised that I was actually eager to hear what she had to say.

"I'm Guardian Alberta Pertov, head guardian at St Vladimir's Academy. I have met with you all personally and discussed the rules of this school. But as a recap, remember being here is different to guardian one Moroi, here you are responsible for all of them, Moroi, Dhampir and even some humans, **(feeders)** most of which are just children some only four or five years of age, they do not always listen, sometimes they are scared and crying and then sometimes they are just plain brats." I swear she sent a smirk in Eddie, mason and my direction when she said that. "But that doesn't matter, they are all your charges to protect, and you should not let your personal feelings keep you from doing that." She paused slightly, looking at each of us, "Now I would like you to each introduce your self's and yes that includes giving us a little personal information. We will all be working closely together and it makes it a lot easier if we all know each other. Now you all know me, but I will do one to show you what I am looking for."

"I'm Guardian Alberta Pertov, Nine _Molnija_ marks, two battle stars. I have worked here for twenty-three years, I think, the years kind of started running together." A few of us laughed at that. "See not that hard now." She gestured to Stan who was the next guardian to her left, we were the last one on her right

"Hello, I'm Guardian Stan Alto, I have been working here for several years and teach a few different senior theory classes." He nodded. Wow Stan, really nice getting to know you. I thought sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

I had a look around, there were a total of nine female's including me. There were only two I didn't recognise, so I guessed these were the new ones. One saw me looking at her and smiled, I smiled back, she looked slightly older than Dimitri, but I thought I would like her, if I got the chance. She looked nice, sort of like a big sister. It was her turn to speak.

"Hi, I'm Anna, I'm twenty-seven and I am just starting here as a guardian. I previously worked as a Guardian for the Ivashkov family in China." Hmm, I wonder if she knew Adrian, probably not, there were heaps of Ivashkov's they were a pretty big family "I have no _molnija_ marks or battle stars, but that doesn't mean I can't kick ass." A few of the guys chuckled; yep I was definitely going to like her. Yuri next to her started speaking.

I listened to each Guardians introduction, Eddie and Mason joked throught theirs, then did mine. I was trying to think of what to say, I was sort of nervous, which was pretty much a first for me. Dimitri, rubbed my leg under the table and smiled at me.

"I'm Guardian Rose Belikov." Most of then looked at me in surprise, but I didn't care, it would be official in a month so why not just start now. "Yes I said Belikov." Alberta chuckled. "I am eighteen and have been here pretty much since I was four. I will be teaching some senior practical classes, but I am officially Princess Dragimor's guardian. I have three _molnija_ **(I just felt like she should have another one)** and one battle star. I am also pregnant, so if I am irritable, it is just my true nature coming out but lets blame it on the hormones."A few people laughed and I grinned. "Ow and just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't or won't kick your ass." One of the new guys laughed but he was the only one, I shot him an evil grin and he gulped. It was Dimitri's turn then.

"Hello, I'm Guardian Dimitri Belikov, age twenty-five." He would be glad to know he hadn't lost his scary guardian mask, I knew he had been worried about that. "This will be my fourth year here. I have seven _molnija_ and one battle star. I am a Guardian. I am engaged to this woman here." He held up our joined hands and smiled at me. "So mess with her and I will make sure you pay for it." He said in a threaten voice, I grinned. "That is if you're left standing after she's done with you." I grinned wider. That was _my_ man. Dimitri was the last to speak so Alberta stood once more.

"Now that we all know each other, Guardian Belikov will be giving all new guardians, and any old ones who want to tag alone, a tour of the school. He will show you the different post, zones and routes, so you know where you have to go, just wait for him outside after the meeting. Everyone else, meet in the gym in two hours." She nodded and we were all dismissed, I stood up and hugged Dimitri, he lent down so I could talk to him.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No Roza thank you, you have no idea how happy you calling yourself guardian Belikov made me."

"Well, if you want you could always show me later." I whispered sexily is his ear, He shivered and I grinned, that was exactly the response I had wanted. "Come on Comrade," I spoke at normal volume. "You gotta show us newbies around." I headed for the door.

"That wasn't nice." He called, still standing at. I just chuckled wiggling my hips a bit as I followed everyone else out of the room. Halfway down the hall I heard him catch up, what I didn't expect was him to grab me by the hips and push me up against the wall, him up against me. He kissed hard, making my insides feel all mushy. Just when I was about to deepen the kiss he pulled away and walked out of the building.

"And you said I wasn't nice!?" I shouted after him, I heard his laughter. I walked down the hall-way after I had caught my breath, mumbling incoherently. I joined the small group outside the building, standing next to Dimitri. He grinned at me innocently, before addressing everyone.

"Alright, everyone here, good. Keep up, stay focused. If you have any questions, make sure you ask them, it's safer than being confused later. Follow me. He started leading us around the school, taking us to each building, showing us the different entries and exits. Apparently each building had a number, not a name. Then he started doing the grounds, showing us each zone and what routes each shift followed. I payed close attention not wanted to disappoint him.

We were at the south side of the campus when one of the new guardian males came up behind me.

"Hey hot stuff," He said it what was obviously suppose to be a sexy boy. I smirked, bad idea buddy.

"Hey Mase looks like you've got another admirer." I said winking at him, he just grinned back and turned around to address the guy.

"Sorry man, but I like a man with balls and your pussy ass wouldn't even come close to what I need." The guy stared at him dumbstruck, and Eddie and I laughed, along with a few others.

"I wasn't talking to you faggot, I was talking to the fine piece of ass standing next to you." He said gesturing to me, once he had regained his composure. This guy must have been really stupid.

"James, not smart." I heard someone whisper, the guy just shrugged, he must really have his head shoved up his own ass to be this arrogant while sober.

"So how bout you meet up with me after the little guardian time in the gym, or better yet before and I can show you how a real man fights." He said flexing his arm muscles, I moved so fast he didn't see me coming and pinned him to the tree by his neck, his feet off the ground. He struggled to get free.

"You must be really stupid." I hissed at him, he continued to try and break free. "First of all I am engaged and pregnant to the guardian who is no doubt standing right behind me smiling smugly. Second of all, even if I wasn't I wouldn't look in your direction even if someone were to pay me. Now I'm going to let you down now, but f you ever so much as look at me again it won't just be your neck that is sore. Got it?" He nodded and I dropped my hold on him and he slid to the ground gasping. I turned around to see most of them gapping at me, except, Dimitri, Mase and Eddie of course.

"Stupid slut," I heard the guy mutter, as he stood up. I turned around and punched him in the nose, hearing it break under my fist, then I brought my knee up into his groin. He fell to the ground moaning and I turned back around dusting my hands off.

Dimitri walked up to the guy and stood over him. "Next time you'll be dealing with me." He turned around. "Ben would you mind taking this man to the infirmary, the rest of you follow me." I walked up front with Dimitri after that and the rest of the tour was fine. A few of them still looked at me though, I wasn't sure whether it was in fear or awe, but I didn't mind, at least they knew not to mess with me now. I smiled smugly at the thought.

We finished the tour and headed back to the gym. The other guardians were already inside.

"Roza, I'm sorry about that man." He said angrily, I rubbed his shoulder, calming him down.

"Don't worry Comrade, remember, I dealt with Zelosk for years, that guys was nothing. And hey, at least I could hit him." I grinned. He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. "What's wrong?" He sighed.

"I just, I feel like I should have stopped him somehow. I mean I know he didn;t physically harm you, but, but I still feel like I failed you." His head dropped against his chest, he looked so sad. I stood on my tippy toes, and pulled his chin up so he was looking in my eyes.

"Dimitri Belikov, look at me" I said in a stern voice, he still looked at the ground. "Look at me." He met my eyes. "Stop this right now, that was nothing, he was nothing, he didn't hurt me or even touch me. The only thing he did was offend _us_, that's why I hit him. You do protect me, just last week you protected me in the strigoi attack. Don't let this upset you, I'm fine we're fine." I kissed him then, proving my point. This was so stupid, but I could understand where he was coming from. It was the same feeling I had when Mia was verbally attacking Lissa when we first came back to school. I pulled away from the kiss and rested my forehead on his. "I love you."

""I love you to Roza." He said, smiling for real this time.

"I know," I pulled him down to kiss him again, this time his hands went, around my back pulling me against him and mine went around his neck.

"Alright love birds, break it up." I heard Mason laugh, coming up behind us. I pulled away from Dimitri.

"Ready to kick some ass?" I grinned at him.

"You know it; let's go show these oldies how we do it." Mason patted me on the back. I shook my head.

"Nope, pregnant remember, I can't fight, even fake, someone might hit my stomach." I shuddered at the thought.

"Well what if you just fought us, you know show off your skills, without risking anything." I shook my head.

"No you might still get carried away,"

"But-"

"Look come on let's go inside and see what happens," I said, cutting him off. We all walked inside, Dimitri and I hand in hand. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me.

"That was very responsible of you Rose." I sighed.

"Guess it's just my maternal instinct coming out." He grinned wider.

Alberta was standing in the middle of the gym. "Alright, so now that everyone's here, we will start our little friendly competition. This is an opportunity to gain some trust in each other, fighting with another guardian is almost as good as training with them. It helps you gain a healthy respect for each other. So this is how it's going to work, it's going to be one pair sparing at a time, you can challenge someone else and they can refuse if they like. Or you can nominate two other people who also have the right to refuse. So let's start any volunteers." The guy from before, James, I think his name was stood up. By the looks of it either Adrian or Lissa had been called in to heal his nose, I scowled. "Yea guardian Ashton."

"I would like to challenge guardian Belikov." Idiot.

"Which one?" Alberta asked.

"Rosemarie." He grinned.

"Rose?"

"I'll have to refuse-"

"What afraid I'll kick your ass?" was this guy stupid or what?

"Yeah that's exactly it you fuck head, I too _scared _to fight you even though I sent you to the infirmary with a broken nose less than an hour ago." I said sarcastically. "It's not the fact that I'm pregnant, and don't want to risk my Childs' life because so egotistically basted wants to get his ass kicked." I grinned at him and he scowled at me. "However I would like to nominate that you fight Guardian Belikov." Dimitri stood up obviously accepting the challenge. He flexed his muscles threateningly and the guy gulped.

"Ahh.... well......okay, Guardian Ashton do you accept this challenge." I could see Alberta was angry with him and I smiled.

"Yes." He said gulping. They both walked into the centre of the gym onto the practice mats.

"Alright, you know the rules, nothing above the neck. 1...2...3... Spar!" Alberta shouted.

They both shifted into defensive crouches, slowly circling each other. Dimitri was still mad at this guys, it wasn't going to be a long fight.

"What do you reckon, five minutes before Belikov pounds him?" Mason whispered.

"No, two, maybe three at the most." I whispered back.

Guardian Ashton leapt at Dimitri, faking a right hook, before bringing his left leg up to kick him in the knee, Dimitri was too fast for him, he grabbed his ankle and shoved backwards, causing him to fall on his ass. Dimitri was on top of him before he could blink, pinning him down.

"Dead," He said, placing one hand over Ashton's heart. "Now remember this, next time you insult or even look at my Rose you will not be walking away unharmed, do you understand." Ashton nodded and I smiled. My man.

"See not even two minutes." I whispered to Mason grinning.

There were a few more fights after that, Mason and Eddie versed and called in a draw after twenty minutes. Stan and Alberta sparred, that was funny. Alberta won by a landslide. Dimitri told me it happened every year. Ha! Stupid Stan.

Dimitri was challenged like a dozen times, everyone wanted to show they were stronger than him. But he only fought a few people - Ben, Yuri and Alberta, he won all three of them. You could see the respect others were quickly gaining for him. No one tried to challenge or nominate me again.

"Come on Rose, show them what you're made of." Said Mason who was sitting next to us watching Yuri fight Ben. They were pretty good, I think Yuri was going to win.

"I can't Mason, you know that." I grimaced at him, I did want to, but I couldn't risk it.

"What if you fought Dimitri, then there wouldn't be any danger, there is no way he would hurt your baby." I looked at Dimitri.

"What do you think Comrade?" I grinned at him.

"Do you really want to Roza?"

"Only if there is no danger." I looked at him.

"I'm sure we would be fine, I could never hurt our child."

"Awesome." Said Mason standing. The Yuri and Ben fight had just finished, I was right, Yuri had won. "I nominate, Belikov and Belikov." He grinned. Everyone stopped talking, to see what would happen. Alberta looked shocked.

"Dimitri?" He nodded. "Rose?" I nodded smiling. Dimitri stood up, pulling me up with him and to the middle of the mat. Everyone started moving in, ready for the 'fight'. "I wouldn't do that if I were you people." Warned Alberta. "You might want to step back." She said when they didn't move. They all mover back again.

"Alright Belikov's, are you ready?" We both nodded, not taking out eyes of one another. "Okay she said, stepping back. "1...2...3...spar!" I shifted into my crouch, Dimitri mirrored my options, this was going to be a close fight.

We slowly started circling each other, waiting for the other to make a move. I saw an opening and my foot shot out for a kidney jab, which he quickly blocked. I moved back into my defensive crouch once more. I lunged at him again, managing to get a good kick to his stomach, forcing him to stumble for a moment, before he dropped to the ground in a sweeping kick. I managed to dodge his foot and land neatly one my feet once more. He jumped back up again and lunged at me, just clipping my shoulder, sending me stumbling backwards. He jumped at me again, taking advantage of my loss of balance.

I dropped to the ground, just in time to send him flying over my head, rolling away/ I stood up just in time to see him facing me.

"That wasn't very nice." He taunted, I shrugged.

"It wasn't supposed to be, that's why it's called a 'fight'." I grinned back at him.

This was to even of a fight, we both knew it. We lunged, me only moments before him. I hit him in the stomach and he hit my shoulders, his extra weight and height allowing him to land on top of me, but still managing to position us, so that there was no danger. This is why I would only spar with him.

He tried pinning me, but couldn't hold me. I shifted my weight from my, left to my right quickly, freeing my legs from the weight of Dimitri's. I wrapped them around his waist, he immediately starting struggling against me, this was like _my_ move. I knew what he was anticipating so I changed my tactics, I hadn't really tried this out yet, but it should work.

I wriggled, freeing my left arm and wrapping it around his neck, I could see the confusion pass through his eyes. I used his hesitation to pull him to my left, using my left elbow to give me further leverage allowing me to flip us over putting me on top. I placed my hands over his chest and grinned at him.

"Dead." The gym erupted in cheers, but I didn't hear anything. Dimitri and I were in one of our moments. You know the one where you look into your soul mates eyes and all you can see is them surrounded by like white light and then you kiss them and it just feels right to your very core. Well yeah, we were having one of _those_ moments.

I leaned down to kiss him, he pulled his rams free, proping himself, to make it easier. When we pulled away from the kiss we both had huge grins on our faces and I look up to see Mason offering me his hand.

"Thanks," I said as he pulled me up. Dimitri stood up after me.

"Well there we have it guys. Now it's almost time for dinner, so go get cleaned up and I will be giving you your schedules tomorrow." She came up to me and gave me a pat on the back. "Nice job Rose, that was impressive, even to me and I've always known you were good. You're going to be a great guardian, hell you already are one." She smiled at me.

I gave her a hug. "Thank you Alberta." She nodded and walked out. I noticed the female Guardian I had seen earlier.

"I'll catch up okay, see you back at the room." Dimitri nodded, giving me a quick kiss before exiting the gym with Mason and Eddie. I walked over to where Anna was standing.

"Hi," I said. "You're Anna right?"

"Yeah, and your Rose." I smiled and nodded. "You've got some good fighting skills there."

"Thanks," I recalled seeing her fight. "You aren't too bad yourself." We exited the gym together.

"Thanks, so what's it like around here?" She questioned.

"Like any other school pretty much. I love it, but I probably a little biased since I haven't really remember being anywhere else. My mum put me in here when I was five and when I graduated last year Lissa, my charge, was given a job here, so Kirova gave me one too. What about you."

"I went to an Academy in Sweden, then I was guarding the Ivashkov family in Chins until, well now. Last year I decided I needed a change and when I saw they needed more Guardians for the schools I thought that might be what I was looking for. I wrote down the names of the schools looking for guardians and picked this one out of a hat. I was actual very excited when I heard you were working here. I'd heard of you even in China and you sounded like my kind of chick."

"Really, how come?" I asked.

"You just sounded like my kind of chick. Most female guardians are all stuck up or too old for fun, but if the stuff I have heard about you is true..." She trailed off, I wondered what she had heard about me.

"Well it depends what you've heard." I said with a smirk. She was straight forward sarcastic and dedicated to her job, I could already see us being good friends.

"You're the sarcastic, rebel daughter of the legendary Jannie Hathaway. You take shit from no one, no matter who they are. You ran away with the last Dragimor at the age fifteen and killed two strigoi with a blunt blade before you even hit eighteen. You also took down more strigoi than most of the guardians put together in the attack last year." She grinned at me, man this really was a small world if she'd learnt all that from China.

"Sounds about right." I grinned at her.

"You are also engaged to your instructor and the first Dhampire to fall pregnant to another Dhampire."

I smiled. "Wow, I don't know whether to be impressed or afraid." I joked, we had gotten to my door. "Sorry must leave you now, I have to go fix my man's wounded ego." I grinned and she chuckled. "See you at dinner."

"Sure see you there." I opened my door and heard the shower running. I quickly undressed and silently entered the bathroom, slipping into the shower.

"Hmmm... Roza about time you joined me." He growled, without turning around.

"You know, that would have been really awkward if it was someone else." I joked, he turned around and pinned me to the shower wall.

"Well good thing I know Alberta only comes on Thursdays." He grinned teasing; well two could play at that game.

"Hmm... that's funny, that's the same day I go off with Adrian." He growled then kissed me effectively losing. "You still haven't punished rewarded me for my win." I whispered.

"Hmm... Is this what you had in mind?" He said kissing down my neck. I only nodded, he continued lower causing me to gasp and then moan. Have I mentioned how much I loved these showers?

***

The staff room was pretty much the same as the student commons, just not as big because there weren't as many of us. There was a wall lined with food and there were about two dozen tables ranging in size spread throughout the room.

Lissa, Christian, Alice, – shudder – Mason, Eddie, Adrian and who I assumed to be Amber were already sitting at one of the largest tables in the back corner of the room. I guess Dimitri and I were a little late.

We collected our food then joined them at the table. "Hey guys."

"Hey Rose, Mase and Eddie told us 'bout the guardians meeting nice job." Said Christian putting his hand up for a hi-five. "And Belikov, how bad did it hurt, when you got your ass handed to you by an eighteen year old pregnant woman?"

"Christian!" Lissa exclaimed, but Dimitri just laughed.

"I lasted a hell of a lot longer than you would have." He smiled. I notice Amber watching us a little dumb-struck.

"So Adrian aren't you going to introduce us." I smirked.

"Well I've been trying to for two bloody days, but someone keeps disappearing."

"Hey, not my fault I have a life. Plus we're here now, but if you don't want to do it I will. Hi" I said looking at Amber. "This is Dimitri and I'm Rose, I'm pretty sure you're Amber, but if not well then Adrian should have introduced you faster, cause now he just looks like and ass." I joked, shaking her hand. Mase, Eddie and Christian chuckled, Adrian looked a bit stunned.

"Hi Rose, nice to meet you and yes I'm Amber." She just brushed it off. I took my time to really look at her. Adrian was right, she was beautiful. She had perfect pale skin, as all Moroi do and a perfectly rounded face, making her look innocent, but not child like. Her eyes could only be described as gold and she had long, light brown hair. She was also a bit more filled out than most Moroi, but had nothing on me. She looked like a really nice person.

I just hoped she was good for Adrian, he deserved someone special.

* * *

**Okay, so long enough, I had to stop, I wanted to update and that is all I can type today. Long right :D hehehe**

**So, I hope that all made sense. I tried to put a little bit of everything in, I need your opionions to know what to do more and what to do less so come on!**

**I think my effort definitely deserves some reviews. What do you think?**

**Come on PLEASE!!!!! :D :D :D**

**Like maybe 275 or even 280, before next update!? :D..... please please please!!!!!!!!! **

**And sorry for any speeling mistakes, feel free to tell me the correct spelling please!!!**

**Xxoo Belikov's-girl**


	14. Chapter 14: I Never

**Hey guy's thanks for the reviews they are all awesome**

**I just wanted to give a special shout out to JL since I couldn't reply to it privately. THANK YOU. **

**Sorry it took so long, well not that long but longer than I would have liked… Hope you like it**

**Now R & R**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead. dose, if I did Dimitri wouldn't be Strigoi. But I don't mind cause this is more fun!!!!!!!!**

* * *

_RPOV_

"_Hi Rose, nice to meet you and yes I'm Amber." She just brushed it off. I took my time to really look at her. Adrian was right, she was beautiful. She had perfect pale skin, as all Moroi do and a perfectly rounded face, making her look innocent, but not child like. Her eyes could only be described as gold and she had long, light brown hair. She was also a bit more filled out than most Moroi, but had nothing on me. She looked like a really nice person. _

DPOV

I woke up and hit the snooze button on the alarm clock, stupid thing. It had been so nice to sleep in, but now we were back on a schedule. I felt around the bed for my Roza and began to panic when I felt her missing. I heard noises in the bathroom. I found crouched over the toilet, I held her hair and rubbed her back like I usually do. I felt so useless; there was nothing I could do to make her feel any better.

She kept telling me to stop fretting and that it was all worth it; she said not to worry because I made her feel a thousand times better by just being there.

"Shower?" She said after she had flushed the toilet. I nodded.

"We get our guardian schedules today."

"That should be exciting." She rolled her eyes, stepping into the shower and I chuckled.

"You probably won't be doing many shifts for very long anyway." I said stepping in next to her

"Why not?" She started washing me.

"Well once you start getting a bit bigger." She grimaced, I continued. "I doubt Alberta will allow you to patrol the grounds, I wouldn't be very happy with it either."

"I'm gunna get fat aren't I?" She said, turning around so I could wash her back.

"Only you stomach will get any larger, well and you breasts, as you can see." All her bras were already starting to get to small. She sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but if anyone makes any fat or whale comments I will pound them." I smiled; I know how hard she worked to get her perfect body and was glad to see she wasn't upset about the weight she would gain.

"Hair?" I asked, she nodded. I squirted some of her shampoo onto her head and started to rub it in.

"So what else are we doing today?" She asked as I rinsed her hair out.

"Well we start our shifts tomorrow, so today is free after the guardian meeting. Was there anything you wanted to do?" I started on the conditioner.

"Hmm, do you think we can hang out with Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Amber, I would like to get to know her better?"

"No that's fine." I thought for a moment. "You're very protective of him aren't you? Almost as much as Lissa." She shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess. I mean I do really care about him, he's like a brother to me and I don't want to see him get hurt again." She sighed; I finished washing the conditioner out of her hair.

I turned her around and hugged her. "It's fine Roza, it's natural to feel protective of your friends, especially your Moroi ones."

She nodded. "Hair?" I shook my head

"Not today." I reached behind her and turned off the water, stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist and passing one to her after she wrapped it around her body I passed her another for her hair.

"Thanks." She smiled at me before flipping her head forward and doing that twisting thing all women just instinctively knew how to do.

We got dressed and had breakfast before heading to the meeting.

"Hello again, I'm going to pass you your schedules now. If you have any serious issue's deal with them among yourselves you can trade shifts as much as you like. I don't care as long as someone is doing the duty." She nodded and starting passing sheets of paper to Stan and so one until they got to their respective guardians. I got mine first, Roza leaned over eagerly and we looked over it together.

Guardian Dimitri Belikov

Sunday – free

Monday – 2pm – 6pm patrol zone four (Secondary Dhampir dorms). 9pm – 3am class guardian.

Tuesday - 9pm – 3am class guardian.

Wednesday – 2pm – 6pm patrol zone two (north woods). 9pm – 3pm class guardian.

Thursday – 9pm – 3am class guardian.

Friday – 12pm – 6pm patrol zone four (Secondary Dhampir dorms). 10am – 12pm patrol zone four

Saturday – 12pm – 6pm, patrol zone two (north woods). 12am – 6am patrol zone six (south-east woods)

"I thought she said you wouldn't have to do as many shifts." She exclaimed, I chuckled.

"This is less then my old schedules; I use to have at lest four or five more shifts a week." She gapped at me.

"What? And you still had time for me, how did you keep your eyes open?"

"You get use to it, as long as you continue to eat right you only need six or so hours sleep a day to function properly." She was distracted when the guardian next to her, passed her, her schedule.

Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway-Belikov

Sunday – Free

Monday – Free

Tuesday – free

Wednesday – 12pm – 6pm patrol zone four (Secondary Dhampir dorms.)

Thursday – free

Friday – 12pm – 6pm patrol zone three (Secondary Moroi Dorms.)

Saturday – 12am – 6am patrol zone six (south-east woods)

"I tried to give you very similar schedules, but if I find out you were doing anything, err, inappropriate-"

Rose cut her off with a hug. "Don't worry Alberta we would never do anything like that. And thank-you so much. But how can we have the same zone at the same time?"

"Two guardians are always on the same wood area at the same time." Answered Alberta.

"Thank you." I nodded at her. I looked around to find many Guardians comparing timetable just as children do their classes. Everyone may think the adults are different to the children, but they're not.

Alberta addressed the group once more. "Well now you have your schedules you all know what to do, so go enjoy your last day off, because tomorrow you start work." She nodded and everyone started to leave the room.

"Aww men, yours is almost empty. You even get Sundays off." I heard Mason complain, he and Eddie were comparing schedules with Rose.

"Yeah but I'm a teacher you dick I do all the school shifts every day. Remember." She tapped his head.

"Aww yeah." He said sheepishly. I looked at his schedule. He had the lunch shift like four days a week. I couldn't help but snicker. As much as I loved my job that was one thing I was happy to miss out on.

Rose's phone beeped, she read the text.

"Sorry guys but we're out of here. See ya's at dinner." She said to Mason.

"Hey that was Lis they're waiting for us at Adrian's room, you coming."

"I'll go anywhere you are going." She looked down blushing. I loved it when she blushed. It didn't happen often but still.

"You'd better." She mumbled and I chuckled.

We spent the next few hours In Ivashkov's room. Rose seemed to like Amber, she did seem like a nice person and I was just glad he had gotten over his obsession with Rose. The girls got bored so we started playing 'I never' but since Lissa and Rose we were using M&M's, 'cause it was the only thing we could find a large enough quantity of.

The rules were someone says I never, say something they never did, then if anyone else in the group had done it they eat an M&M and if they get three in a row that they haven't done they add one to their pile. The person with the most at the end wins.

"So what should the prize be?" Asked Christian.

"Hmm….. How about the winner gets to pick one of us to be their slave for the tomorrow." Everyone agreed that, that was a good prize. "I think we need a few more players… anyone object to Mason and Eddie joining in?" No one minded. So rose text them and within five minutes we were all sitting in a circle on the floor with a few bags of M&M's in the middle and a small pile in front of each of us.

"Okay you guys know the rules, if you run out of M&M's you are out of the games. Who wants to go first?" Asked Rose.

"I will." Said Christian, "I never had a threesome." Adrian was the only one who ate one, every looked at him and he just shrugged. Lissa was on his lap so she went next.

"I never threw a punch." She was so innocent, everyone ate an M&M bar her and Amber.

"I never kissed a guy." Said Mason.

"Ha! Not true, remember truth or dare like ages ago." Shouted Rose he groaned.

"Dam I forgot about that alright then, I never-"

'Nup now you have to eat five or your M&M's and its Eddies go."

"I Never…." And it continued like that for a while, there were a few interesting ones.

Like when Lissa said. 'I never dreamed of doing it with Rose' all the guys ate then, even Christian. Lissa looked at him shocked. He shrugged 'What it was before we started dating, come on Lis what normal guy wouldn't?'

Or when Amber blurted out 'I never had sex.' I was sort or shocked I assumed her and Adrian were with the way they were around each other.

"I never kissed a girl" said Amber everyone else ate. I wondered who Rose had kissed, probably Lissa, man I wish I could have see that, what I may be a 'professional' guardian but I am still a man.

"Who'd you kiss Rose?" Asked Mason. She looked at Lissa pointedly, who smiled and blushed. "Seriously?" he squeaked.

She shrugged. "What it's no big deal, we are best friends, we've seen each other naked a kiss is no big deal." Whoa, hot much?

Eddie and Mason had their mouths hanging open. Idiots. "If it's no big deal then show us." Mans he was bold, but I was mentally thanking him on the inside, what, guy, remember!

She looked at Lissa and I could tell Lissa was talking to her through the bond. She got the evil little grin she gets when she is planning something naughty and nodded.

"Okay." Lissa said. They both crawled to the middle of the circle.

Rose whispered something to Lissa who nodded.

Rose sat down with her legs crossed and Lissa sat on her lap straddling her. Oh my god this was hot. I saw mason and Eddie starring wide eyed with their mouths hanging open.

They both leaned in and kissed, I felt myself harden. Oh god. Lissa wrapped her arms around Rose's neck and Rose tangled her fingers through Lissa's hair. Shit! Lissa moved and holy shit, their mouths were open and their tongues ion each other's mouths. Thank you Mason.

RPOV

"Who'd you kiss Rose." Mason asked, I rolled my eyes, I never got the whole girl on girl thing is hot for guys. I mean seriously I don't want to see two guys making out. I looked at Lissa. "Seriously?" He squeaked and I held back a laugh.

I shrugged. ""What it's no big deal, we are best friends, we've seen each other naked a kiss is no big deal." The boys all looked shocked and turned on at the same time.

"If it's no big deal than show us." Taunted Mason. I looked at Lissa.

'_If they want a show let's give them one.'_ She thought through the bond and I nodded.

"Okay," she said out loud and we both went to the middle of the circle.

"So how bout we give them a _real _show." I whispered so no one else could hear.

I sat down with my legs crossed and Lissa straddled my lap, this was going to be fun. I wasn't turned on or anything, but I knew it would torture the boys.

We both leaned in and kissed, after a moment I gave a little nod and Lissa wrapped her arms around my neck and I tangled mine through her hair. I licked her lips and ours tongues entered each other's mouths. We made sure all the guys knew it.

After another minute we needed to breathe so we pulled back, smiling triumphantly, everyone was watching us, all the guys with lust filled, Amber just with amazement.

"Holy shit that was fucking hot." Said Christian who was the first one to speak. They guys all nodded in a agreement and I laughed. We returned to our partners laps.

DPOV

"Like the show comrade?" She whispered, even though she probably could tell _exactly _how much I had liked it. Well two could play at that game.

"Oh god yes Roza." I practically moaned two her, I felt her shiver.

"Hmm… maybe you could _show _me how much you like it." She whispered then nibbled on my ear. I practically came in my pants and I know I moaned to loud.

"Ow enough you two, no hanky panky, get back to the game." Interrupted Eddie. I could have hit him. But Rose turned around and the game continued. Mason, Christian and Rose only had a few M&M's left each so they were becoming the main targets trying to get them out. While they were targeting Lissa, Amber and I who had the most M&M's left.

"I never had sex with Lissa." Christian cursed and ate leaving him with only two.

"I never… had sex in a janitor's closet." Adrian, Lissa, Christian and Mason ate. Leaving Christian with one and Eddie with three. My turn.

"I never specialized in fire." I said, I usually didn't get into these games but seriously a day with Rose as my slave.

"That's low Belikov." Pouted Christian eating his last M&M.

"I never kissed Adrian." Said Lissa, Amber, Eddie and Rose ate, leaving Rose with four.

An hour and some crazy I never's later, Mason and Adrian were out, Rose had one left and Amber Lissa and I had about a six or so each.

"I never kissed a human." Said Lissa, smiling. Rose groaned and threw away her last M&M. Her and Lissa had stopped eating them a while ago 'cause they were making them nauseous.

"I never…." Said Amber. "Umm…" Adrian whispered in her ear. "I never kissed Rose." Both Lissa and I ate.

"I never…" Shit this was getting hard.

Rose turned a bit and I leant down so she could whisper in my ear. "Say I never cried while watching Titanic."

"I never cried while watching Titanic." Both girls ate I now had more than both of them, ha I was so getting my slave.

"I never... Umm… I dunno… I never gave myself an orgasm." She blushed, I ate an M&M and so did Amber, who was also blushing.

"I never, I never… god I don't know. I can't think of anything, I'm out." She huffed, sitting back. I smiled so close.

"Lissa?" I questioned. And she just sighed.

"Yeah I'm out too." I grinned.

"Congrats Belikov, you are the most unadventurous one here." Said Adrian grinning, I scowled at him. "So who's your slave for tomorrow?"

"Rose." I grinned thinking of how to use my reward correctly.

* * *

**Sorry guys back to my normal chapter length.**

**So guys was that okay, I got asked for a game of I never, a while back so I thought why not, before they had to be all serious. Any Ideas for what Dimitri should make rose do because I am totally stuck.**

**Also did you like it from Dimitri's Point of Veiw??**

**Please review… hmm….. 300 would like friggin awesome but no pressure :D**

**IMPORTANT: Hi I need help with a lemon chapter for their homeymoon now it won't be for a while but I want to be3 prepared and truthfully, I don't think I can write any other one, so I will be holding a compition as such…. Just send me a message containing a lemon you have written and if I like it I will be asking you to write one for my story……. THANKS!!!**


	15. Chapter 15: Race

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG, I REALLY, REALLY AM!!! **

**IMPORTANT: Hi I need help with a lemon chapter for their honeymoon now it won't be for a while but I want to be prepared and truthfully, I don't think I can write another one, so I will be holding a competition as such…. Just send me a message containing a lemon you have written and if I like it I will be asking you to write one for my story……. THANKS!!!**

**Thank you thank you so much for all the reveiws..... i deffinately got past the 300 mark :D**

**So hope you enjoy it…. Yadda, yadda, yadda**

* * *

_DPOV_

"_Rose." I grinned thinking of how to use my reward correctly._

RPOV

"Congrats Belikov, you are the most unadventurous one here." Said Adrian grinning, I held back a giggle. "So who's your slave for tomorrow?"

"Rose" He said, I looked at him to see he was grinning, I wondered what he had planned for me

Well at least I knew he wouldn't make me do anything too. I mean at least Adrian or Christian hadn't won, that would've been bad. I shuddered at the thought at what they could have made me do. Well at least I hoped it wasn't too bad, I know our definitions of 'bad' had always been a little different and while he wouldn't make me do anything he viewed as bad…

"So Rose are you looking forward to serving Belikov." Teased Mason, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Could be worse." I shrugged. "So I think I'll call it a night." I said, it was after dinner now and the movie we were watching was boring. "Dimitri?" I questioned.

"Yeah Rose, let's go we have a shift in the morning." Said Dimitri.

"Ahh, Comrade, don't you mean _you_ have a shift in the morning." I questioned, he smiled at me.

"No, you will be accompanying me, it is part of your _service_." I frowned, damn he knew how much I hated getting up early.

Lissa laughed. "Yeah good luck with that Dimitri. Nothing can get Rose out of bed that early unless it is absolutely necessary." He chuckled.

"I have my methods." He said vaguely. I wondered what they might be, but figured I'd deal with it in the morning. I waved good bye.

"Night guys." I said leaving the room. 'Night' they replied, then we were gone.

"So any chance you're going to tell me what I will be doing tomorrow?" I asked, even though I knew it was most likely hopeless. He shook his head, "not even a clue?" I pleaded pouting.

"That's not fair Roza, you know I can't resist that face." I continued to pout. "Hmmm… Alright, I have some… plans and a surprise for you…" he trailed off.

"Wow vague much?" I mean seriously that didn't tell me anything.

We got back to our room and got ready for bed, I fell asleep almost as soon as I was tucked into Dimitri's embrace.

_Beep, beep, beep._

I groaned, stupid fucking alarm clock. I wanted to hit it, but couldn't be bothered to move.

_Beep, beep, beep._

I felt a weight shift on the bed and Dimitri pulled his arms from around, I thought e would stop the clock.

_Beep, beep, beep._

Apparently not. After a moment the beeping was still going and I heard the shower running. I rolled over, feeling for the clock, still with my eyes closed. I couldn't find it. The beeping continued.

_Beep, beep, beep._

I cursed and opened my eyes, the room was fairly dark only small amount of daylight penetrating the thick curtains. I spotted the alarm clock flashing on top of the dresser, near the bathroom door, on the OTHER side of the room.

He had done this on purpose, so I had to get up, after a moment I rolled out of bed, rubbing my eyes. I hit the off button with a sigh of relief, god I hated that stupid fucking beeping. I wanted to go back to bed and sleep, but I knew it wouldn't last long. Instead I decided to join Dimitri in the shower that was sure to wake me up.

"That wasn't nice Comrade." I grumbled as I attempted to pull off my close. I'm not sure if my eyes were open or not.

"Well it got you up didn't it?" He asked from the shower, I continued to struggle with my shirt, I wanted to scream in frustration. I was too tired to function. I heard Dimitri chuckle and felt his wet hand glide up my body as he pulled my shirt off.

"Oh Roza, what am I going to do with you." He chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"Send me back to bed?" I said hope full.

"Nope, but I did have a few other ideas." He undressed me and pulled me into the shower with him. I gasped as the hot water cascaded down my back effectively waking me up, mostly.

"And what might those ideas be?" I questioned with a little more energy. I gasped as he ran his hands from my shoulders to my knees and then back up again stopping at my breast, giving them a squeeze.

"What do you think?" He whispered sexily, making me weak at the knees.

"Hmm could work." I pretended to be unsure.

"Well then we will just have to test it to find out, won't we?" He pushed me up against the shower wall.

***

"Well that went better than expected." Said Dimitri smiling smugly as we walked out of our room at 1:55 pm!

"Yeah, that is defiantly one way to get me out of bed." I grumbled. I leaned my head back as we stepped outside, taking in the sunshine.

"It's nice isn't it?" asked Dimitri. I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"Yeah it is."

"Nice enough to get up early for?" He grinned.

"Hey it is nice it isn't _that_ nice." I said and we started walking again. We walked in a comfortable silence. I never needed words around Dimitri, we could just _be_. Not that it mattered it was only like a minute or so walk to the Senior Dhampir dorms.

"And now?" I questioned.

"Now we circle the building, occasionally going inside. It is pretty boring, but it has to be done. It will be more important once classes start up again and the curfew is in effect, then you are looking for kids trying to sneak out or in some cases back _in_." He emphasized the word in and I thought back to the almost countless times he had caught me out after curfew.

So for the next four hours we walked around the building, it wasn't actually _bad_, but that is only because we spent those four hours talking. We talked about everything, the wedding, the baby, my classes, our family; it was nice just to talk to him. But I was still glad when his phone beeped signaling the end of his shift.

"Breakfast?" I asked eagerly, even though I knew I probably wouldn't be able to enjoy it for very long.

"Of course Roza… but then I have some… plans for you." He grinned mischievously. I gulped what the hell could he be planning?

DPOV

"Of course Roza… but then I have some… plans for you." I grinned and heard Wose gulp… well at least she had bought my bluff. I had no idea, what I could make her do… I did have some plans for her later tonight…. But that would only be if she agreed….. Other than that I had nothing….. Maybe after breakfast we could do some of out old training, just to give me some more time….. Nothing big just some laps, the doctor said she is fine to do most things, but I don't want to risk anything, so will just leave it at that…..

"Hmm…" said Rose grabbing food from the 'teachers buffet' When we reached the end of the line, I looked at her plate and did a double take……. She had, Waffels with apple, banana and chocolate sauce on top and a chocolate doughnut covered in honey…

"Roza, what are you eating?" I asked when we sat down, there wasn't many others in here, it was still a bit early. Just a few guardians who had just finished shift, like us.

"Breakfast, why is there something wrong with it.' She looked down at her plate, then back up at me. I could see her bottom lip start to tremble and tears welling in her eyes. Oh god, I knew pregnant women were sensitive, but seriously I didn't realize _how_ sensitive they meant. I hurried to reassure her, I didn't want to make her cry.

"No, of course not, it looks delicious." Well it actually looked very disgusting, but I wasn't telling her that. She looked at me for a moment like she was deciding what to do with my answer, then she picked up her cutlery and started eating. I let out a sigh of relief. This was going to be a long couple of months… but still all worth it.

When I finished, my toast and eggs, Rose was still eating, there were a few more people in here now as it started to fill for breakfast time.

I notice she was getting a pit pale, not a moment later she dropped her doughnut and clamped her hand over her mouth, sprinting to the bathroom. I followed her, disposing of our food along the way, knowing she wouldn't be able to stand it once she was done. It was habit for me to follow her into the female rest room, we didn't even think about it anymore, just like Christian would follow Lissa. Of course not everyone else was use to it and a new one of the new Moroi teachers was more then a bit shocked, when she walked into me while exiting her stall.

"Guardian Belikov, get out of here this instant this is the _female_ rest room!" She screeched at me, before I could open my mouth.

"Dimitri." Rose gasped, before throwing up once more.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." I stuttered to the woman before crouching down near Rose and rubbing her back.

"Ow sorry guardian Belikov, I didn't realize." She said smiling apologetically at me, I gave her a weak smile back and nodded.

Rose finished and leaned back into me, panting and covered in a light layer of sweat pale as ever. I reached over to flush the toilet, letting her regain her breath before helping her to her feet.

"I was really enjoying that too." She grumbled as she brushed her teeth, with the toothbrush she now carried everywhere. We walked out of the bathroom and out of the building.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"Much, but stupid morning sickness, I'm just glad I don't have the mood swings or big belly yet." She grumbled I bit my lip to keep from laughing; she was definitely having mood swings, guess she didn't realize.

"Do you feel up for a little race?" I knew she couldn't resist the urge of a competition.

"Hmm what dose the winner get?" She asked.

"Well it depends."

"On what?"

"Well how about, if I win you have to do my shift with me again next Monday…" I liked having her with me, on my shifts, it mad them less boring.

"And if I win?"

"You pick." It was only fair I had picked my prize.

"You have to come shopping with me next Sunday and can't complain at all." I would have gone with her anyway. "And not as a guardian as my fiencee." She added.

"Okay deal." We shock hands.

"So what's the race."

"Six laps round the track, first one to pass wine, no cutting." I said seriously.

She nodded. "Okay." Neither of us had run in a few weeks, but this should be an easy run, seven minutes max. We got changed in the gym and went out side to start stretching. When we had done stretching we lined up on the track.

"Read, set, go!" Rose yelled and then took off before I could blink.

"Cheater!" I yelled running after her, she laughed, but kept running. She wasn't going flat out and I caught her within half a lap, keeping pace beside her easily. We continued like this for three laps.

Rose turned to smirk at me. "See ya comrade." She pushed herself harder, shooting in front of me, I increased my pace with effort catching up to her, once again running beside her. She was fast, but she would have to do better then that to beat me. She frowned a little bit when she saw me beside her and I grinned.

"You'll have to do better than that Roza."

"Oww I'm just warming up." She grinned, but continued to run at the same pace, there was only two laps left now. I noticed a few people watching us run, students and staff.

I heard her grunt as she pushed herself even faster and I struggled to keep pace with her, I was at the top of my game now, at this rate it would be a tie. She turned and grinned at me once more, I tried to grin back, but my labored breathing was making it hard.

We were half a lap away from the finish line when she started running even faster, causing me too fall behind. I don't know when she got so fast and even though she was kicking my ass I was proud of her for achieving that speed.

Some people cheered as she crossed the finish line, with me only seconds behind her. We both came to a stop a couple hundred meters after the finish line. Rose was grinning at her victory, both of us were panting, me more so than her. We went back into the gym were our stuff was waiting and skulled some water, both sitting down catching our breaths, before starting on our 'cool down' stretches.

"So Comrade, excited to go shopping?" Asked Rose after we had finished cooling down, as we headed for the shower.

"You know I would have come anyway." I told her.

"Yeah, but you would have complained at least once _and_ you would have come as a guardian, not as my fiancée." She stated. I shrugged.

"So my amazing, surprising Roza, when did you get so fast?" I questioned as we stepped into separate shower stalls, to wash away the remained evidence of our work out.

"What you didn't think I had been slacking on my training the last couple weeks did ya' Comrade. I thought you had more faith in me than that." I peeked over the dividing shower wall – being over six foot has its advantages – Rose saw me and winked, turning around and bending over touching her toes before slowly running the soap up her body. I moaned and stumbled back from her wall. I heard her giggle.

It took me a minute to form coherent thoughts and I wondered where she had found time to train, without me knowing. "When?" I asked her.

I saw her fingers wrap around the top of shower was and she pulled herself up so she could see into my stall.

"Guardian secrets." She said winking at me, then she looked me up and down before dropping back into her shower. A minute later I heard the water in her stall shut off and I did the same to mine.

When I left my stall, Rose was already fully dressed and pulling her hair back into a high pony tail, showing off her tattoo's. I came up behind he and kissed them softly.

"So now let's go see if we can find Lissa I have an idea…" I trailed off, I had wanted this prize but now I had no idea how to use it, I didn't want to annoy her… so maybe I could leave it to Christian… and maybe Adrian… if he behaves.

* * *

**So there…. I know say it, it sucked even I am disappointed by it. But I will make next chap better... a few of you said Adrian or Christian should have won the game….. so next chap they can have some fun with Rose…. Anyone want them to make her do anything in particular.**

**So please review….. give me your ideas……. And HOPEFULLY my next update will be sooner…….. cause trust me I enjoy them just as much as you do :D**

**Xxoo**

**P.s. Did you like Dimitri's Point of veiw?? :D**


	16. Chapter 16: French maid?

**Hey guys hope it was worth the wait… Thanks so much to the twenty-five who reviewed they were awesome :D…... And thanks to the others who read… and are reading. **

**Disclaimer: For anyone who might think otherwise (like anyone would) *rolls eyes* I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY. Hehehe But I did make up the plot and some of the not-so-awesome characters like Amber, Alice, James, Sam, Damon, Maddi, Anna... ect. **

**Enjoy… R&R… Xxoo**

* * *

_DPOV_

"_So now let's go see if we can find Lissa I have an idea…" I trailed off, I had wanted this prize but now I had no idea how to use it, I didn't want to annoy her… so maybe I could leave it to Christian… and maybe Adrian… if he behaves._

RPOV

Shit, shit, shit! I hope he wasn't going to do what I think he was! I followed him to the commons were the others would just be having breakfast, lagging behind a bit. They were all sitting at our table (Adrian, Amber, Lissa and Christian).

"So is Rosie being good?" Called Christian, grinning at me, I scowled in return.

"How did you manage to get her out of bed?" Lissa asked with actual interest, I rolled my eyes.

"It was quite the challenge." He said with a grin.

"Hardy-har-har" I said sitting down next to Lissa.

"So has Rose proved to be a good choice?" asked Adrian. Dimitri smiled at him.

"An excellent choice… but I don't think I am able to use this opportunity to its full advantage." He said shooting a look at Christian... I felt my stomach dropped and I rested my eyes on the table. Dimitri was so going to pay for this; they were all going to pay, just wait. Christian and Adrian grinned. "SO I was thinking… maybe someone would like to take her off my hand for an hour of so?" I gapped at Dimitri. Was he fucking serious!?

"It would be my pleasure." Says Christian quickly, he looked like a kid on Christmas morning. Seriously didn't he have anything better to do?

"Mine too," added Adrian quickly I scowled at them both. Assholes.

"Alright but I have a few rules." They both nodded eagerly… Seriously I didn't know what the big deal was. "First you can't tell her to do anything that could cause her or the baby harm and nothing sexual." He looked at Adrian pointedly. "Nothing that can get her in trouble from Kirova or Alberta." They frowned slightly; I guess that knocked out some of their Ideas. "And finally you only have one hour and a half each. And Rose you must do what they say, unless they are breaking my rules." He grinned mischievously at me.

"What?! Do you know how much they could make me do in an ninety minutes. Seriously Mr. you better be ready to sleep alone if you are going to go through with this." It was a totally empty threat I couldn't sleep without him there, but I hoped he didn't know that.

He shook his head at me. "We both know that's not true." I just grumbled at him.

"So would you boys mind taking her off my hand for a couple of hours." He asked, they both shook their head quickly. Why even ask, it was obvious they didn't mind at all. He looked at the clock. "I will be back here in exactly three hours, remember the rules." They both grinned, Lissa and Amber looked at me sympathetically and I frowned. Stupid all knowing Russian Bad ass. He stood up to leave. "I love you Roza, Behave." He kissed me on the forehead. I ignored him and he chuckled at me, walking away.

"So what shall we do first…." Christian drummed his finger along the table.

"Well I had a few ideas..." Of course he did.

"As do I…" said Christian.

"Remember the rules." I said quickly. "And that I will make you pay for this later." They both looked at each other and shrugged, with an 'it will be worth it attitude.'

They started whispering to each other, discussing ideas I guess.

Amber and Lissa were also talking but I couldn't care enough to pay attention. After a couple of minutes they broke apart and grinned at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Alright Rose first thing you have to do is go down to the elementary campus and do an autograph sighing." I scoffed at him was he serious, that was the stupidest thing I have ever heard. "And you have to let the kids take picture with you." Said Adrian.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Don't care you still have to do it." Said Christian, grinning.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Cause Adrian and I have a bet on how many kids will want one and winner gets to pick the next thing you have to do." Answered Christian, I rolled my eyes but stood up. We followed Christian to the elementary commons, there were quite a few kids in there and most of them looked at us when we entered. I tried to ignore everything.

Adrian sat me down at an empty table then jumped up on it and whistled, making all of them stop and look at him. He waved and I guess he had a big grin on his face, but I couldn't see cause he was facing away from me. I saw some guardians step out of their hidey holes ready to stop him, but I waved them down. They nodded and stood back. "Good morning good people, may I have your attention for just one moment please." Maybe I should have just let them grab him… Ow well too late now. "I would like to present you with Guardian Belikov… or as you may know her Rose Hathaway." He gestured to me and I tried to sink into my chair. This was so fucking embarrassing. "For the next forty minutes, and forty minutes only," that would leave them with two hours to torture me even more. "She will be taking photo's, answering questions and giving autographs. So yeah have fun." He jumped off the table and grinned at me.

"Adrian this is so embarrassing, no one's going to come over here." I hissed at him. He shook his head at me and smiled.

"Just wait." I huffed and crossed my arm sliding down in my chair. Stupid Adrian, stupid Christian, stupid Russian God making me do what stupid Adrian and Christian said. I was so absorbed in my brooding I didn't even here the group of kids approach the table. Which was really bad on my part seeing as I am suppose to be an all seeing, all knowing guardian.

"Excuse me." I said a young Moroi girl no older then eleven, there were a couple other of girls behind her. I could see she was nervous so I tried to be friendly and smiled at her.

"Yes?"

"Umm…" She stuttered, one of her friend nudged her. "Umm can we ask you some questions?" She asked looking down and blushing… she reminded me a lot of Lissa – who was sitting at another table still talking with Amber – when we were younger.

"Sure what would you like to know?" I gestured to the chairs across from me with a smile and she grinned sitting down, the girl who had nudged her sat down next to her. She was a Dhampir and looked to be the same age of the girl. I smiled at them both, I noticed there were more kids starting to approach the table, getting close enough so they could hear what was being said.

"Umm…" She seemed lost for words. I couldn't really believe I made her this nervous.

"Well what are your names?" I questioned.

"I'm Grace and this is my best friend Maddi." she said I shook both their hands.

"Is it true?" Asked Maddi as I shook her hand.

"Is what true?" I asked confused.

"That you're marrying another Dhampir?" She looked at me hopefully. I smiled, holding out my left hand to show her the ring.

"Yes it's true." I knew I had a goofy grin on my face.

"And that you're pregnant." She asked quickly. I nodded and rubbed my stomach lovingly.

"Yes."

"How?"

"I am shadow-kissed, it means I have magic in me so I can have children with another Dhampir." She nodded thoughtfully she had a big smile on her face to.

After five more minutes of the girls asking random questions. Adrian said it was time for someone else to have a turn. I looked past the girl to notice a line forming behind them.

"Umm... One more thing?" Said Maddi, I nodded encouragingly. "Can we have your auto graph?" I just stared at her for a minute. Had she really just asked for my autograph, I felt Adrian nudge me and I nodded, holding my hand out for pan and paper. She hande me what looked to be her diary already open to a fresh page I sighed it –

_Dear Maddi,_

_Never let them keep you down._

_Your Bad-ass (then put my signature.)_

I handed her back the book and she read it, then smiled at me.

"Thank you." She said and they turned and left, giggling excitedly. I guess I was some kind of celebrity. I would have to make sure it didn't go to my head, it was probably just a one off thing. Well at least that's what I told myself, the thirty or so people lined up near my table said otherwise.

There was s few more girls after Maddi and Grace Most of them asked a question of two then wanted a photo or Autograph, to say I was shocked was an understatement, but the attention was kind of cool. I mean what girl doesn't love attention.

I looked at the clock and sighed only five minutes left. Two Dhampir boys approached the table and sat down. They looked to be about fourteen, one had brown hair and green eyes, the other one with blond hair blue eyes. You could tell they were 'hot' guys in the year, I could see a few Moroi and Dhampir girls looking at them, but you could also tell they were nice guys, like Eddie and Mason.

"Hi, I'm Sam and this is Damon." Said the boy with Brown hair, I shook both their hands.

"Hey guys, I'm Rose." I grinned at them, they both just looked at me, I was starting to feel awkward. "So umm…. Is there anything you would like to know?" I asked slowly.

"We were just wondering if…" one boy started.

"Go on say it." The other boy 'whispered' to him. I held back a laugh, this was obviously some kind of dare.

"?" He said really fast making it all sound like on word. I heard Adrian chock on a laugh. "See she is not even going to answer me." He whispered to the other boy – Sam.

"Umm Damon, right?" I questioned. He looked at me shyly and nodded. "I'm sorry but I don't think my fiancée would like it very much." I smiled at him. He nodded, looking sad.

"Yeah I didn't think you would say yes." He looked at the table and I felt a little sorry for him.

"But you see those two girl over their?" I asked nodding towards two rather pretty Moroi girls who had been watching them the whole time. They looked over their shoulders, then back too me and nodded.

"Yeah that is Casey and Adeline, they are the most popular non-bitches in our year." He said grinning.

"Well I would bet that if you asked them to the dance they would say yes." Both their faces lit up and this time I couldn't help but laugh.

"Time's up!" Called Adrian.

"Thanks Guardian Belikov." They said standing up from their seats. I winked at them and stood up stretching.

They all came over to the table.

"So guys who won the bet?" I asked.

"I did." Said Adrian grinning. "I bet more than fifty. Ozera said twenty max." he smirked at Christian, who shot him a glare. Adrian looked at me seriously. "Are you ready Rose?"

I gulped. "Ready for what?" I asked nervously. He grinned.

"Spring cleaning." He cheered, Lissa and Christian laughed while I groaned, anyone who knew me, knew I hated cleaning, no matter what it was, hell I hated making the bed.

"What am I cleaning?" I asked hesitantly.

"My apartment." Gah, seriously? "Lets go." He put one arm around Ambar and led us across campus toward his guest apartment.

"Alright so all you have to do is… Dusting, sweeping, vacuuming, kitchen, bathroom and general tidying."" I gaped at him.

"Don't you have a maid service or something." He shook his head at me grinning. I mean his apartment was never a mess but it wasn't exactly _clean_. Then I thought of something.

"He you can't make me use the chemicals the fumes are hazardous." He frowned.

"Fine, no chemicals, but you are still cleaning without them" I stomped my foot. Dam it!

"Fine." I started work, I tried to work fast at first cause I wanted to get it over and done with, but then I figured if I take long enough Adrian would run out of time and then I would only be left to deal with Christians 'orders', plus I might get out of some things. After I had, vacuumed, dusted, tidied up –pick up rubbish, clothes ect. – cleaned the bathroom and done the dishes… well the glasses from his drinks, most food was eaten at the commons so he didn't really have dishes. I finally heard Christian call.

"Times up." I sighed thankfully. "Seriously Adrian you have her as your slave for an hour and the best you can do is make her clean for you." HE shrugged.

"Belikov prohibited anything good, so I worked with what I had. Plus now I don't have to do it…" Yeah right like he ever cleaned it himself, I mean he wasn't snooty but he was _lazy_. "Or pay someone else to do it." He added. 'There you go' I thought.

"Whatever dude, let me show you how it's done." He said, cracking his knuckles, earning a smack from Lissa by doing so. "Come on Rosie let's go." He smirked at me.

"Yes sir." I said in a sickly sweet voice, I saw him pale slightly and smirked. "So what are my orders?" I asked as we exited the building.

"First we need to get you changed?" He said rubbing his hand together. I looked down at my jeans and long sleeve top, why would I need to get changed.

We went up to my room and I let them in, Christian walked over to my closet and started to look threw it; I went to sit down on my bed.

"Think of this as truth or dare Rose…" He called from my closet. "Only there is no truth and you can't say no to the dares." I could _hear_ the smirk on his face. After another minute he came out looking triumphant. HE was holding a pair of tight, dark demon _short_-shorts and a _small_ red top.

"I can't wear that Christian I'll freeze." I exclaimed.

"Don't worry you won't be leaving the building." Now I was _really _confused, what the hell was he making me do?

"Now chop, chop get dressed and um let your hair out." He said pushing me into the bathroom with my cloths.

"I doing it!" I exclaimed closing the bathroom door in his face. I got changed quickly. The short's barely covered my ass and the shirt stretched over my boobs, which were now bigger then before thanks to my pregnancy and showed a large part of my mid-drift. I have to say I looked _hot_. Christian had chosen well.

I rubbed my hand against my stomach and gasped when I felt a small bump. I turned in the mirror, I couldn't _see_ anything, but I could definitely _feel_ it. I wished Dimitri was here. I brushed my hair with one hand well keeping the other pressed against, my almost non-existent baby bump.

"And fix your make-up" Christian shouted through the door, just as I was about to exit it. I sighed, returning to the mirror to do a quick fix on my make-up, then exited the bathroom.

Both Christian and Adrian stared at me and I winked at them, laughing. Christian regained his composure first. "Perfect." He said, drawing on the word.

"For what?" I asked nervously.

"Seducing Stan." He grinned and I gaped at him.

"You are not serious, what the fuck Christian? Dimitri is going to kill you! You know that! You can't make me do this I have to work with this man!" I shouted.

"Stress less Rose." He said, making me want to scream at him. "You're not going to have to _touch _him or anything, just make him _want _you." He smirked his stupid fucking smart ass smirk.

"Argh!" I let out a scream or frustration. They all laughed at me, even Lissa let out a small chuckle before covering her mouth with her hand.

"Alright Rose, here are the rules." Christian started, "You are to go to Stan's room knock on the door and get him to invite you in… and not in a lets have a talk about work way." He said winking at me.

"What if he isn't in his room?" I asked hopefully.

"Don't worry I already had Adrian check, he is in there." I scowled at Adrian.

"Fine," I huffed, stupid pride, that was the only reason I was doing this, 'cause I had so much fucking pride. Christian opened the door for me and followed me out, I looked at him confused.

"Well I have to make sure you do it." He stated.

"But if he sees you he will never fall for it." I tried to point out.

"Well good thing he's not going to see me then." Argh, seriously couldn't I catch a break. Stan's room was on a different floor too mine and Dimitri's so we walked up stairs, Christian stayed around the corner while I approached Stan's room and knocked on his door. There was no answer, I looked at Christian, who's head was poking out from around the corner, he gestured for me to knock again. So I did.

"What?" said Stan as he yanked his door open. His eyes widened at the sight of me and I shot him my man-eater smile.

"Good afternoon _guardian_ Alto." I purred at him. His eyes, if possible, got wider and he gulped.

"Hel-hello, Rose, ah, guardian Hathaway. How can I help you?" He stuttered obviously flustered. This was a piece of cake.

"Well." I sighed. "I was all alone and was looking for someone to… help me with a little problem." I needed a problem and fast. He gulped again and adjusted him stance, I wanted to throw-up on the inside, but kept up the act.

"And what might this problem be?" He asked, his voice husky, his eyes clouded over. Ew.

I leaned forward slightly and motioned him to do the same so I could whisper in his ear.

"Well you see…" He nodded eagerly and I almost laughed. "I'm just so _hoottt_." I leaned back letting him get the double meaning.

He visibly shivered and leaned back, grinning slightly. "Well… ahh… would you like to come in?" He asked nervously. "So I can help you with your _problem_." He said stepping aside, gesturing for me to enter. I sighed, tilting me head a little, pretending to think about out **(O)kay sorry bad description but you guys know what I mean).**

"Hmmm…" I said, his smile faltered slightly. "You know what I don't think you will be _enough_ to fix my problem." I glanced at his 'special area'. "I'm used to my fix being quite _large_." I said raising my eyebrow in the way Dimitri had taught me and smirking at him. Then turned and walked away, I looked over my shoulder to see him still standing in his doorway, mouth hanging open. I let out a quiet laugh not loud enough for him to hear and rounded the corner.

Christian was _right_ there and I almost ran into him. He looked like he was also trying very hard not to laugh. We ran back to my room and collapsed in laughter as soon as we made it through the door.

"That was brilliant Rose." Said Christian, the others were all looking at us waiting for an explanation. I told them the story and by the end they were laughing too.

"Alright I still have thirty minutes left, so Rose time for your next task." He said, throwing me a pair of loose pants and jumper, which I pulled on over my clothes.

"Now what?" I asked, even if the thing with Stan was a little fun I was still dreading whatever he was going to make me do next.

"I was thinking a live show." He held up my Ipod. "It is quite simple really all you have to do is a few slow laps around the track… while singing at the top of your lungs 'oblivious' to anyone who might be watching and you have to complete at least three songs. I already have them picked for you."

"Why." I whined. He laughed.

"Because it will be _entertaining._" He laughed. "Now come on let's do this." We all went out to the track, and I started doing warm up stretches. I decided not to look at the songs, might have been a bad idea, but at least I wouldn't have be stressing about the next song.

I started jogging and hit the play button. The first song to start playing was 'If you seek amy' by Britney spears. I shrugged and started singing along, not a bad song, but not a great on either. I had done almost three sloe – well slow for me – laps when the next song started. It was 'It's the end of the world' by REM came on next so I started singing to it. Ignoring the stares I was getting. I started to speed up running a little faster as a distraction, but not fast enough to get out of breath. The last song that came on 'Starstrukk' By 3OH!3. I grinned this was one of my favorite songs.

When the songs were finished I jogged over to where the group was waiting and grinned smugly at them.

"How was that?" I asked.

"Perfect," said Christian chuckling. "Although I was hoping you were a little more embarrassed by it." I laughed at him.

"Yeah so did I, but then again I thought you would have pick more embarrassing songs." I admitted. He frowned.

"Well I was going to but then Lissa threatened me, so yeah, it had to be ones she approved of." I grinned at Lissa.

"Thanks Lis, but what did you threaten him with?" I asked.

"I threatened to withhold sex till the baby was a year old." She said blushing and grinning.

"Nice." I said.

"Ahem, if you don't mind I still have," He looked at his watch. "Nine minutes left and I plan to use it." I rolled my eyes, there was nothing he could make me do it less then ten minutes that was worth worrying about.

"More like five otherwise we will be late." I said, I couldn't wait to tell Dimitri about my bump.

"Since when do you care about being late for anything?" Asked Christian.

"Since I have something very important I need to tell my fiancée." I snapped at him. He backed away putting his hands up, he had learnt not to start anything with Lissa and I when Lissa had cried for over an hour when he had asked about her breakfast choice. It's not our fault mood swings were a bitch.

"Fine then," He grumbled giving up. "Let's just go then." He started stopping off in the direction of the commons and we all followed him. It was lunch time (1.a.m.) so we decided to get something to eat, plus I was pretty hungry.

We had almost finished eating when Dimitri came in smiling and sat down next to me, I wondered what he had been up too. I pushed my plate away and leaned back into my chair full.

"Dimitri, can we go up to our room for a little while, I'm really tired." I pouted and then yawned, I really was tired.

"Of course," He said standing up and extending his hand to me I took it and let him pull me up.

"Don't you have to eat." I asked, he just shook his head mysteriously a grin playing on his face.

***

We were laying on our bad facing each other, Dimitri's hand on my stomach and my hand over his, Dimitri's face was shining brightly as his hand laid over the bump in my stomach that was now our baby. I yawned once more and closed my eyes with a smile on my face, drifting into a peaceful oblivion.

***

DPOV

I laid there watching Roza sleep, my hand on her stomach, I couldn't believe I could _feel_ our baby I was so happy and I could see Rose was too.

I had spent the last three hours setting up our cabin for tonight. There were rose petals and candles everywhere, I had organized for her favorite take out to be delivered at dinner time, so that it would still be hot and ready when it was time. I also had a surprise for her. I wanted to make it a real date so I had gotten a suit for me and a dress for her.

It was a dark blue full length evening gown with a v-neck and spaggetti straps, it had this silver buckle at the front, under her bust where the material was gathered. **(Picture on profile)** I really hoped she liked it.

I had also gotten her another present, but that one was really for me and she would only be wearing it is she wanted too, I wasn't going to tell her to do anything like _that_ against her will.

I let my eyes slide close and drifted off to sleep, holding the love of my life and my baby in my arms.

***

"Roza wake up." I whispered in her ear, I felt her shiver letting me know she was awake. "Come on it is time for your surprise." She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What surprise?" She asked groggily.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it." I asked. "Now come on you have to go over to Lissa's and get ready I will see you soon." I said giving her a kiss.

She stretched and got out of bed. "Do I need anything?"

"No everything is waiting for you at Lissa's," I said opening the door. Dinner was at five so Lissa had an hour and a half to do what she wanted to get Rose ready before I would be picking her up for our 'date'.

"Okay." She mumbled and I chuckled. We walked hand in hand to Lissa's room where I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, before knocking on the door.

Lissa answered the door with a smile on her face and grabbed Rose pulling her inside. "Thank you Lissa." I said, smiling at her.

"No problem, now get, you only gave me so much time." She said, closing the door in my face.

"And remember don't tell her anything." I shouted through the door, before going to get ready.

***

RPOV

I had spent the last hour and a half playing 'Barbi doll' for Lissa on Dimitri's behalf and I looked nice. I had this beautiful full length blue dress on and my hair was in loosely curled and pinned back. I had nice simple make-up on making me look famine, beautiful and fancy. There was a knock at the door and Lissa told me to answer it, but not before handing me a pair of blue high heels to put on.

When I opened the door I gasped, standing before me was Dimitri, hair washed and pulled back in a suit. I a god-dam-hot-sexy-smoldering looking suit. It made me want to drool, actually I'm pretty sure I was. I looked up to see Dimitri's eyes roaming up and down my body, his eyes clouding over. I blushed slightly, when his eyes met mine.

"Perfect." I heard him sigh, a goofy grin spreading across his face.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." I said letting my eyes roam over his body once more, I could see his muscles though his jacket.

I leaned in for a kiss and was not disappointed, but it wasn't too long before he pulled away and held his arm out for me.

"Would you mind accompanying me on a date this evening?" I smiled at him and nodded linking my arm through his, could my man get any better? When we got out of the building he let go of my arm and help up a blindfold, before going behind me and tying it over my eyes. I was about to ask him how he expected me to walk in four inch heels at blindfolded when he swept me off my feet, causing me to let out a squeal before giggling.

"You're awfully quiet." Said Dimitri after we had been walking for a couple of minutes. "Shouldn't you be bombarding me with questions?" He said teasingly.

"I decided to go with the flow, plus I am happy to enjoy the view." I said, even though I was blind folded.

"The view??" he asked, I could practically see his raised eyebrow. I nodded,

"Ye'p', just because I can't _see_ it doesn't mean I can't enjoy." I said grinning, looking at where I knew his face would be.

"And what view would that be?"

"Why the view of my personal god in a tailored suit of course." He didn't answer just kissed my forehead and we continued to walk, well he walked, in silence.

"We're here," he said placing me down on the ground, keeping his arms around me until he was sure I wasn't going to fall over.

"Can I take this thing off now then?" I huffed, pointing to my blindfold.

"Not yet." He said leading me forward a couple of steps I heard a door open and I was led inside I could smell the scent of strawberry and vanilla hanging in the air. "Now," he said, loosening the blind fold and pulling it up, off my eyes.

I gasped, it was so beautiful, I now knew where he had been when I was with Lissa and the others today. I couldn't believe he had gone to so much trouble. There were candles covering almost fire-friendly service and there were rose petals covering all others. The coffee table in front of the couch was gone leaving a large open space covered in petals. The table was covered in a lacy white table cloth and covered in my favorite Chinese take-out food, with two candles and cutlery in the middle.

I squealed and jumped into his arms. "Thank you *kiss* thank you *kiss* It's *kiss* perfect *kiss* I love you *kiss*" I pulled back to find him smiling at me, I claimed out of his arms and he pulled me over to the table pulling my chair out for me before sitting in his own.

I dug in happily eating a little bit of everything, we just ate out of the cartons that were sitting on the table, it was all amazing, but I liked the noodles the best. We talked as we ate; I find it amazing how we never run out of things to talk about, weather it is about our hopes for the future or our stories from the past, either before we met or after.

He cleaned up the empty containers and took them into the kitchen I went and sat on the couch leaning back with my eyes closed. I heard movement, but left my eyes closed. I heard music playing and felt Dimitri standing in front of me. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He was holding his hand out to me.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course." I said taking his hand. This explained the missing coffee table.

He put his arms around me and pulled me close to him I put my hands on his chest and rested my head on his shoulder. We danced for god knows how long; I wasn't listening to the music, just his heartbeat. Eventually he pulled away and kissed me, it was one of those slow magical kisses where time seems to stand still.

We pulled apart reluctantly to breath and leaned against each others foreheads.

"Thank you this was the best night of my life." I whispered

"The best night of your life so far." He whispered back and I nodded in agreement before kissing him again.

* * *

**See now that is the perfect ending for this chapter… but I needed to add this on so you can stop reading there is you like that of continue to read down further… it is not consiquectial to the story… just a little lemony that so many of you have been asking for.**

**Also sorry it took so long, I have heaps of school work and then I kept getting distracted with this book, but I finished it today so yeah I was able to finish this chapter. Hope you enjoyed and for those of you who aren't reading on please pretty please Review.**

* * *

"I have something for you." He said, "don't be upset, but I did promise." I really wanted to know what it was now, I don't remember him promising anything and why would I be upset.

"I won't be upset." I stated sitting down.

"Okayyy." He said slowly.

"Hurry up Comrade I want my present." I closed my eyes and held my hands out, I heard him chuckle before leaving the room. He came back later and placed a large but light box in my hands. I opened my eyes, Dimitri looked nervous but also kind of excited.

I balanced the box on my lap and took of the lid and the covering tissue paper. I was shocked to find a sexy French maid's outfit underneath. I looked at Dimitri questionably.

He smiled sheepishly. "Well you told me if I broke your other outfit I would have to get you a new one so….. yeah." I could still see the longing in his eyes, must be some sort of fantasy of his.

"Hmm maybe I should go try it on?" I said standing up. His face lit up like a little kids on Christmas morning.

"Really?" I nodded and went into the bathroom. I slipped of my dress and underwear set, hanging them up, then put on the outfit. It fit perfectly and looked pretty good and then I unclipped my hair and shook it out. I reapplied my lipstick and walked out of the bathroom.

Dimitri was sitting on the lounge leaning foward in anticipation. When he saw me his eyes almost poped out of his head and his jaw pretty much hit the floor. I did a little spin as I walked over to him.

"As good as you expected."

"It... just.. oh.... you.... so ...... oh" He stutered and I laughed. I stood in front of him before stardeling his lap, I could feel his already large erection near my center. I leaned forward and kissed him causeing us both to moan.

And you know what happens from there…

**

* * *

**

So yeah there was my little add on…… if I get enough request I will do an extract tor it but otherwise yeah….. so you know the drill REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

**Luv Ya's Xxoo.**


	17. Chapter 17: Baby surprises

**Thanks guys.... Just wanted to give a special shout out to my 350 punches fist in air lamely review.... So thanks Lezlie 517**

**Also just published a new story called.... second chances change a lot..... is Rose and Dimitri story.... so yeah if yous have any spare time I would love for yas to check it out... Thanks..!! XD....**

**Also recommend..... Vampire academy stories: Dropdead gorgeous.... Alternative universe..... and Different beginning to vampire academy DPOV.... all excellent stories :D.... Twilight stories.... Forbidden want..... personal protection...... and Guardian Agent. **

**The date in this story is currently August the 1st their Wedding is on the 4****th**** of September.... all the dates in this story match up.... welll I tried to make sure they did...... so yeah :D..... Just thought that might be helpful **

**Now yeah XX Enjoy**

* * *

_RPOV_

"_Thank you this was the best night of my life." I whispered_

"_The best night of your life so far." He whispered back and I nodded in agreement before kissing him again._

RPOV – Saturday before school

"Rose!" I heard Lissa shout to me from the entrance of the gym, she had just had her baby appointment and she was obviously excited.

"What Lis?" I said Jogging over to her.

"I'm having twins!" She shouted bouncing up and down, I squealed and started jumping with her.

***

I was sitting on a bed in the infirmary waiting for a the doctor to come. Dimitri was sitting next to me holding my hand. It was the last Sunday before classes started and we were here for a proper baby appointment, we were going o get the due date and everything today, I was so excited.

"So you never did tell me what they made you do last Sunday." Said Dimitri breaking the silence. I shrugged.

"Yeah I got kind of distracted." I said giggling, he chuckled with me. Whatever high we were on I hope it stayed for ever.

"So…." He started.

"So what?" I asked, knowing it would annoy him.

"What did they get you to do?" He said exasperated.

"Well… First there was a autograph signing in the primary school." He scoffed and I nodded. "I was surprised that the kids actually did it, you have no idea who many questions I answered in those forty minutes. It was pretty cool actually." I said grinning. "Then Adrian was in charge for an hour and he made me clean his apartment." I scrunched up my nose.

"Well did you at least learn something?" he said teasing me, he knew how much I hated cleaning.

"I _know_ how to do it." I told him. "I just _choose_ not to." He laughed again. "Then it was Christian turn and he was… well he was a bit more creative." I paused, I didn't want him to get mad about the Stan stunt.

"Why what did you have to do?"

"Umm… well the first thing I had to do was seduce Stan." I mumbled, I could see him getting angry. "But no touching or anything and it was actually pretty funny." I added quickly, then proceeded to tell him what happened, by the end he looked like he was going to laugh.

"You actually said that to him." He said shocked. I nodded grinning.

"Yep."

"You relies you have to work with this man for the unforseable future right?" He asked

"Yep." I said grinning

"So was that it?" He asked, I shook my head. "What else?"

"Well then he made me run laps of the track sinning three songs of his choice at the top of my lungs." I blushed at the memory; the Doctor came into the room pulling a big cart of equipment behind her, saving me from having to answer any more questions.

"So Rose, are you ready." She asked and I nodded eagerly. "Alright just give me one more minute." She started to set up the machine. I smiled at Dimitri and squeezed his hand, he squeezed back. "Alright can you pull your shirt up for me please?" She asked and I oblige. She put the ultrasound gel on my stomach and it wasn't really cold and then placed the wand against my baby 'bump'. A moment later I could hear a noise that I assumed was my baby's heart beat. It sounded so clam and perfect, I had tears in my eyes. I smiled at Dimitri to find his face radiating joy. I couldn't believe I had made _him_ this happy, I felt kind of smug at that.

"Hmm…" Said the doctor making us both look at her. She had a look of concentration on her face, I immediately started to panic, was there something wrong? "It seems I was wrong about how far along you were on the first ultrasound." She said looking at us, I started to calm down.

"What do you mean?" asked Dimitri.

"Well Rose is much further along then I first thought."

"How far?"

"Eighteen weeks this makes your due date 3rd of January." She smiled at us. "It also explains why you are already showing." She nodded.

"New year's baby." I whispered smiling then I thought of something, which means that it was on the first night in the cabin. "If I have been pregnant all this time how come I have only just started getting morning sickness?"

"Well Dhampir's don't usually get morning sickness as they don't really even get sick, but you are bonded to Princess right, you feel what she feels? And you get sick when she does?" I nodded. "Well then my best guess would be that you were already feeling sick and just not acting on it, but when the feeling was amplified it started to affect your body."

"Okay…" I said slowly.

"Now would you like to see your baby?" She asked and we both nodded eagerly she turned the monitor to face us and pointed to the screen. "And there is your… would you like to know the sex of the baby." I looked at Dimitri.

"Can we?" I asked he nodded.

"If you want." He said.

"Yes please." I said to the Doctor.

"You are having a little girl." I started crying now.

"Daddy's little girl." I heard Dimitri murmur. The doctor left the room to give us some privacy and print of some pictures. "Thank you." I looked at him.

"Thank you too." I said.

***

"Lissa!" I shouted at her from the staff room entrance and ran over their table. I was just so excited.

"So I'm guessing your appointment was good?" She asked and I nodded rapidly. "So what?" She asked leaning forward. I handed her the picture in my hand.

"It's a girl!" I gushed.

"What how do you know? I thought they can't tell yet… that's what she said yesterday at mine." She asked confused.

"Well turns out I am a bit further along than they first thought. That's when you can feel my bump and not yours." I stated.

"How far along?" She asked.

"Eighteen weeks." I said.

We started jumping up and down just like we did yesterday when we found out she was having twins.

***

_Beep, beep, beep_.

I Groaned and rolled over hitting the snooze button on the alarm clock. I read the clock and it 6:05, I groaned again and got up to use the bathroom.

I heard the bedroom door open an Dimitri walked into the bathroom.

"Good morning," he said walking over and kissing me on the forehead.

"Good morning, catch and rule breaking novice's?" I teased.

"No, seems like this shift will be a lot easier this year." He said smirking.

"Aww don't be like that Comrade you know you love to catch me." to demonstrate my point I jumped into his arms, he caught me and chuckled.

"True." He put me down and we both got in the shower, getting ready for the day ahead of us.

"So are you ready for you first class?" Dimitri asked me on our way to the staff room.

"Sort of... but I have those class plans I have been working on... so just have to make them listen." I said shrugging.

"Hmm shouldn't be to hard, considering most of them are boys and you are wearing that." HE said, looking me up and down. I was wearing three quarter black running pants and a long sleeve red top, that was tight enough to show my little baby bump

"You say that about whatever I am wearing." I said, crossing my arms.

"That's because it is always true." He said, I couldn't help but blush.

"Will you come to my class?" I almost begged.

"If I get there early enough, I know there are a few guardians who want to watch your first class." He said, making me even more nervous. There was usually two or three guardians in each high school training class and one or two in all the others.

"Well then we will have to make sure we get there early." I said nodding.

We had breakfast alone, Lissa and Christian were still asleep seeing as neither of them had a class first thing in the morning... which also meant that I got to keep my breakfast down... for now.

"we walked to the gym hand in hand and Dimitri helped me set up, getting out so punching bags and practice dummies. I just wanted to see what they could do today so I knew what level they were on and then I could work from there.

The bell rang just after I finished setting up. Alberta and Anna ended up being the other guardians in the gym with Dimitri and for that I was glad. A few students entered the room, one of them I recognized. It was... Jess the girl I had met before break.

"Guardian Hathaway are you teaching this class." She shouted.

"Yes Jessica, this is my combat class." I answered, she grinned and started talking to her friends. (two Dhampir boys)

Once the whole class arrived I ordered them to start warming up, then do five laps of the track.

"But I thought this was combat training." A boy with short brown hair complained.

"Well Mr..." I paused waiting for his name.

"Robbinson." He answered.

"Well Mr Robbinson, you will never be good in combat if you can't keep up your stamina in a fight and the best to improve you stamina is too run. So you are running, no complaints no questions asked just run." I said pointing to the door they all went outside and started stretching next to the track. I went to stretch with them. The best way to teach them was to gain their respect and that wouldn't happen with me sitting on my ass shouting out orders

"Are you running with us Guardian Hathaway." Asked Jessica.

"Yes and it's Belikov." I said and started jogging towards the track. I looked over my shoulder to find they were all following me. I picked up the pace and shouted back to them "Anyone I over lap has to do ten laps after school." And spend up to a slight run. After a lap I glanced back they were all right behind me so I spend up again, I continued like this until we had finished all the laps.

They were pretty buggered by the end, but I didn't over take any of them, not that I couldn't have if I didn't want too. "Alright guys two minutes and I want everybody back in the gym." I called going to meet Dimitri at the door.

"Well done Roza," He said nodding approvingly, I smiled at him and he, Alberta and Anna returned to their respective positions against the wall.

"Alright everybody partner up and grab some pads and gloves, I want to see what you can do. After that we can work on some other stuff I shouted." Once they were spread out in pairs around the room I gave them their instructions. "Okay first I just want to see how you punch, don't worry about force I just want to see you techniques." I walked around the class correcting any mistakes I saw after that we moved to the dummies and I had them work on kicking, it seemed like in no time had passed when the bell rang.

Alberta came over and gave me a hug. "That was great Rose." she said and I smiled at her.

"Thank you Alberta."

The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion I only had two more classes to teach and for the other periods I went to stand in as a guardian in random classes. By time I went to bed I couldn't wait to get some sleep I was exhausted, I didn't know how Dimitri did it.

"Goodnight Roza," He said kissing my hair.

"Goodnight comrade, I love you." I snuggled closer to him and let my eyes fall closed.

"I love you too." I heard him whisper before I fell asleep.

* * *

**So not a long chapter.... but yeah :D.... at least it was a faster update..... Hope it was good, realize it was a bit boring... hope you liked the baby surprises :D......**

**Please review I would love 375 b4 my next update and please check out my new story.... XD**

**Xxoo.**


	18. Chapter 18: 'The one' ?

**Thanks for getting me up to 375 reviews guys....... *note sarcasm*... but thanks to those who did review anyways**

**So I don't know if anyone has noticed, but I don;t write conflict very well... so I know that this story is very unreal in the sense that nothing much gos wrong but yeah..... anyways hopefully this chap will help make up for that :D.**

**See another fast update, that is two in one weekend – it was a long weekend :D.. so yeah come on please please review..**

**Special Shout out to Catherine for the great review... thanks! Xx. And to soccerfan, hope this satisfies you a little bit.... ;-)**

**Enjoy not the best, but not to bad.... Xxoo**

**Also sorry this cap so short, but yeah *shruggs* it is just the way it is, it was either, short or really long, but the really long one, would have taken like five more days to update so yeah **

**Also guys looking for a fast and efficient beta so if anyone thinks they are up to the challenge – cause with all my mistakes it is definitely a challenge – give me a buzz, it would be greatly appreciated. :D**

* * *

_RPOV_

"_Goodnight comrade, I love you." I snuggled closer to him and let my eyes fall closed._

"_I love you too." I heard him whisper before I fell asleep._

DPOV – _almost two weeks later Saturday. _

It was two am just after lunch and Rose and I were walking around the grounds enjoying the rare privacy and some meaningless conversation when Rose suddenly stopped mid sentence and dropped one had to her stomach protectively.

"Buria." She whispered.

I had my stake out and was standing next to her in an instant. "How many?" I asked even though I knew she probably couldn't tell.

"Too many," she whispered back.

"Are they close."

"Not yet, but they are in the school."

"On three take my had and run we must alert the school." She nodded, grasping my hand. "One, two, three." We started running together as fast as our legs could carry us we were out of the woods in minutes, when we got to the closest building we pulled out our phones. I called Alberta and told her rapidly what was going on.

I looked at rose.

"I text every guardian and teacher in the school, everyone should know by now." She said quickly and started running towards the dorms. We didn't run into any Strigoi on the way there but we both kept alert.

Luckily we had drills for this after the attack last year, we even had an alarm system now and everyone should be in a secure building within minutes.

"Any signs?" I asked the guardian at the entrance to the teacher dorms.

"No."

"Is everybody present?" Asked Rose, I knew she was worried about Lissa, but I was more worried about her.

"Yes." Rose sighed in relief.

"I'll be right back" she said darting inside. She came out a moment later with Christian.

"Rose what the hell do you think your doing." I asked her.

"Saving our asses." She stated, Christian smirked at me.

"He could get hurt." I said.

"Belikov, you are currently looking at the only Moroi in the world with a battle star. Also I told her to bring me, so don't stress." A blood curdling scream ripped through the air and we all froze snapping our heads in the direction it came from.

"Guard the entrance." I told the guardian who was standing near the door, he nodded and went inside and stood at the door with his stake out.

The scream came from the direction of the track, so that's where we went. I ran in front, with Christian in the middle and Rose at the end, I would have preferred her running with me and to be running faster but we had to protect Christian, and well, some Moroi just can't run. Luckily Christian was one who could.

I slowed down when I saw a large... in the middle of the track. Rose and Christian came up behind me as I tried to figure out what it was.

I heard Rose gasp quietly. "Strigoi." She whispered, motioning towards the mass, but if that was right it then that was a hell of a lot of Strigoi, more then I ever thought possible of working together. I heard Rose whisper in Christians ear and he nodded, they both started to creep forward slowly.

As we got closer I could see them more clearly I sure was right about one thing, there was a lot of them. I could tell there were more guardians just like us hidden in various spots, watching the mass of Strigoi, waiting for orders on what to do.

Finally we were close enough to make them out separately instead of as a whole group, there was one standing apart from the group, a male who seemed to be their leader. Lying at his feet was an unconscious body – that explains the scream – I obviously female because of her hair, but apart from that I had no clue as to who she was, or weather she was alive or not.

"Oww little Rosey, come out, come out where ever you are." The male called in a sing song voice, as rose froze with shock. "Come on Guardian Hathaway we both now you are out there. II will give you to the count of five to come out or we rip this school apart. Come on now dear, this can be done the hard way... or the harder way." He taunted. Rose whispered to Christian again who nodded, before straightening out or her crouch.

"Rose no..." I whisper begged.

"Trust me Comrade." She whispered back, before kissing me and walking slowly toward the track, Christian and I following behind her, whilst staying hidden. I was having a heart attack as the woman I loved, that was carrying my baby walked towards the mass of Strigoi.

She stopped fifty feet from the group her hands held behind her back so we could see them.

"Don't worry Belikov we got this." Christian whispered, patting my back softly. I didn't reply, how would he like it if it was Lissa out there?

"See mow Rosey that wasn't that hard." Said the Strigoi with a mocking grin, I could see him properly now.

"What do you want from me?" Rose asked harshly.

"Why but didn't you know, all we want is you, we will leave now peacefully without harming anyone it you come with us." He stated.

"What about her." Rose said pointing to the female at his feet., he rolled her over with his foot. I recognized her as a Dhampir girl in one of Rose's class, Jess I think her name was.

"She's not dead, we just needed a way to get you down here." He grinned again, cocky undead bastard.

"Why do you want me?" She asked and I was dying to know the same thing, why did it have to be _Rose_ what had she done to deserve this?

"Because you are _the one_ my dear." 'the one what' I thought.

"The one what?" Asked Rose, also confused.

"The one that will bring one side down." He stated.

"Dude I don't know what the fuck you are on but your not making any sense, I'm not the one anything, I am just plain old me."

"But you see that is where you are wrong Rosemarie. You are special. The legends state that there will one day be one who will bring an end to the war and you my dear are that one."

"How do you know I am?" Rose shot back.

"He pulled out a piece of paper. The one shall be a female who has beaten death not once but three times, she shall continuable walk the on the line between life and death. She will be Dhampir but will have strength and speed like no other has had before." I realized he was right, Rose was faster and stronger then anyone else I knew, she was the only person to ever beat me in a race or a fight and her being shadow-kissed meant that she was not either dead nor completely alive. "Finally this Dhampir will bring into this world life like no other has before her." Our baby, no other Dhampir has ever gotten pregnant with another one. "This one shall be either the end or the leader of the 'frozen ones' – that's us Strigoi - she will wither end them or bring them to victory and her child will be the key." Fuck. "That is how we know you are the one Rose." He stated putting the paper back in his pocket.

"You know you're crazy right?" I wished she would stop messing around and get on with whatever plan she had, cause I was seriously freaking out.

He shook his head. "That might be true, but it doesn't matter because as you can clearly see." He motioned to the mass of Strigoi behind him. "I clearly have the upper hand."

"Is that really true?" Rose asked teasingly, at the same time doing some sort of hand signal to Christian.

There was a great big whoosh as the whole crowd of Strigoi went up in flames.

"Now!" Rose screamed and guardians popped up everywhere, staking the burning Strigoi.

The leader of the Strigoi gave a aggravated scream before launching himself at Rose. I jumped at him, tackling him to the ground before he could reach her.

"You will never have her." I whispered, before staking him. I looked up to see Rose crouched over the unconscious girls body. The flaming Strigoi were dropping one there own now, with only a few left standing.

"Dimitri!" Rose called over the sounds of the fire and screams of the Strigoi. I went to her side quickly.

"Is she alive." I asked, Crouching down beside Rose.

"Yes, the only thing wrong with her is a bump on the head." I nodded and picked the girl up in my arms. Suddenly the noises stopped.

I looked around to see _a lot_ of charred bodies and _many_ satisfied looking guardians, even though they hadn't done much.

"Christian!" Rose yell running over to a sway Christian, who had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Who feels like BBQ?" He asked before passing out, Rose managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Yuri!" I called, seeing him standing not far away, with the other guardians, who were now cleaning up the bodies and checking to make sure the were all actually dead. He sprinted over and immediately lifted Christian out or Rose's arm's.

"Infirmary?" He asked. I nodded and we started walking towards the Infirmary with Rose following behind us. I didn't know if there were any more Strigoi on the campus, but I doubted it.

Still I kept on high alert on the way there. On the way pass the staff building Rose, broke away from us, no doubt to go get Lissa. I knew the Dr wouldn't be in the infirmary. So I went straight down into the first room with two beds and laid the girl there, while Yuri laid Christian on the other.

I called the Kirova and told her the Dr was needed in the infirmary, she assured me she would be here momentarily. A second later Rose and Lissa, came into the room. Lissa rushed over to Christians bed crying. Obviously trying to heal him.

"It won't work Lis, he is not injured, just tired." Rose whispered. I looked at her, she looked, tired and little, so much different to how she looked when she was walking with me in the wood under an hour ago. I pulled her close to me, holding her to my chest and stroking her hair. I felt her silently sobbing against my chest. I pulled her out on the room and into an empty one down the all way, pulling her onto a bed and laying against my chest.

Her whole body heaved as she sobbed loudly against me, her breathing uneven.

"Shh Roza, it's okay your okay." I whispered stroking her hair. I started singing to her in Russian, hoping to calm, her, it worked and soon her breathing evened out and she was asleep curled up against my side.

Even asleep she looked smaller some how. It pained me to see her like this, wishing I could help her, but I knew she would talk to me about it when she was ready and until then, I would just have to comfort her.

My phone rang and I answered it quickly.

"Belikov where are you?" Alberta barked.

"In the infirmary with Rose." I answered.

"Is she alright."

"She is sleeping now." I said giving the best answer I could. "Is the school clear?"

"Yes we did a sweep and there are no more on campus, we found the point of entry, it seems they used humans again. Do you think it's true?" She asked.

"I don't know." Was all I said, before hanging up the phone, but in my head i was praying to god it wan't.

* * *

**There you go. Now please review, there it don't have to be long or meaningful just to show me you are reading it and want to read more :D**


	19. Chapter 19: Why me?

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews for last chap, not the best response I ever had, but definitely not the worst XD!!!**

**So I realised something.... my seasons are sort of backwards.. but I am from Australia so I didn't even think about it.. but hey I am just glad I at least got the months write.... I think....... ours are completely different from yours – northern hemisphere :D**

**Shout out: To one of my Besties Bambi. She helped a lot Thanks!!!**

* * *

_DPOV_

"_Yes we did a sweep and there are no more on campus, we found the point of entry, it seems they used humans again. Do you think it's true?" She asked._

"_I don't know." Was all I said, before hanging up the phone. _

RPOV

When I woke up I didn't open my eyes, instead I just snuggled closer into Dimitri and inhaled deeply, comforting myself with his scent. He tightened his grip on my waist.

"Rose." He whispered gently, tilting my face so that he could see it. "Open your eyes Rose. "

I shook my head stubbornly.

"Please." I could pretty much see his pout.

"Don't wanna." I said, whining like a little kid.

"Please Rose look at me." He whispered, I could hear the pain in his voice.

I sighed opening my eyes and looking into his. I could feel tears in my eyes.

"I'm scared Dimitri." I whispered, then hid my face in the crook of his neck. "I'm so scared."

"I know Roza." He sighed. "I won't let them get you Roza." He said it with such finality, there was no way I could not believe him.

"Okay." I said. "What about what he said?" I asked.

"I don't know, I know it sounds crazy but it could be true..." I started to scoff at him. "No just listen.., think about it Roza, you are faster than anyone else and stronger too, you are shadow kissed giving you the ability to contact the dead, sort of and finally you are the only Dhampir ever know to get pregnant to another Dhampir. If these so called legends are true then you just might be the one." He said simply, I suddenly felt angry and pulled away from him and started to pace. I noticed we were in the infirmary.

"What if I don't what my life to be pre ordained?" I shouted at him. "Why the fuck can't I just be normal?" I shouted at the roof. "Everything was perfect finally; I just want them to leave me alone." I said stooping my pacing and sliding down the floor with a sob, I felt Dimitri's arms around me immediately. "Why can't they just leave me alone?" I cried.

"I don't know Roza, but your life is not pre ordained and we are still going to have a baby and in two weeks I will make you my wife."

"Husband." I whispered in awe. "Baby," I said rubbing my stomach. "Yeah who cares what some nut bag fucking Strigoi think, I'm not going to let them ruin this. I love you and I am going to marry you and we are going to have our baby girl." I told him.

"Yes we are." He agreed, putting one hand on my stomach.

"How's Lis?" I asked. "And Christian? How long have we been here?" I realized I had no idea what time it is.

"Lissa and Christian are fine, he woke up and fed and was as good as new, they are probably asleep in there room right now. And we have been here a while, about twelve hours it is just after three a.m. **(pm for normal, sun is still out)." **I was shocked to realize how long I had been asleep, considering I was still tired. "Are you hungry?"

I thought about it. "No."

"Come on Rose you have to eat." Pleading Dimitri, I got angry again.

"You think I don't want to fucking eat. I _love _to eat, just being nauseous all the fucking time makes it hard to stomach!" I yelled, sick of this stupid morning sickness, making it impossible to eat, even when I wanted too, I so couldn't wait till it was over.

He put his hands up. "Sorry, I just... I don't want you to get sick." He said quietly and I immediately felt bad for biting his head off.

"Sorry, I just... sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you, I know you are just looking out for me." I said quietly. Hugging him again. "Now can we get out of here?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"You should hate this place, I mean you visit enough to have a frequent users card." He joked, standing us up.

"Not my fault I have a lot of accidents" I said, pushing his shoulder slightly, making him stumble and bang into the door frame, cause me to laugh.

He put his arms up to shove me back. I put my hands on my stomach and he dropped his arms "That wasn't very nice Rose." He said pouting.

I laughed, "I believe we've had this conversation before comrade and we always come to the same conclusion. I'm not nice." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"On the contrary Rose, I think _you_ are very nice, it is _your actions_ that aren't." He was distracting me and I loved him for it.

"But isn't it said that one's actions define person said person." I quoted, trying to throw his zen life lesson's back at him.

"Not necessarily, it defines _part of the person_ not the person in a whole." He smile smugly.

"Fine." I huffed crossing my arms, I was too tired for mind games anyway and they really weren't my thing.

Dimitri's phone rang. "Belikov." He answered.

"No she is awake now, we are heading back to our room." He said after a minute.

"Sure we will be right there." He said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Alberta she asked if we could come to her office, there is some things she would like to discuss with us." He said, not giving me any details, I followed after him slowly.

He knocked on her office door.

"Come in." Alberta called from the other side of the door.

He held the door open and followed me into the office, closing it behind us. I sat on one of the chairs behind her desk and Dimitri sat next to her.

"Hows it going Alberta?" I asked jokingly, she chuckled.

"It's fine Rose, we disposed of the bodies and there were no fatalities thanks to you and Christian that is." She added and I couldn't help but smile slightly. "We did a sweep of the whole school four times there were no others on campus and if there were they are long gone by now." She paused leaning forward. "Now as for this legend and the one business. The only one that heard him was the other guardians who have all swore to secrecy, god knows what could happen if this got out." I swallowed loudly and cradled my stomach. "But that's not going to happen so don't worry Rose. I promise we will protect you." She said, with just as much conviction as Dimitri had when we were in the infirmary.

I just nodded, how were they suppose to protect me from this.

"Rose, look at me." I did as I was told. "We. Will. Protect you." She said slowly.

"I know Alberta, I just hope it is enough." I sighed. Dimitri pulled me off my own chair and into his lap.

"No one will hurt you Roza." He whispered. "I won't let them."

"I know." I whispered, laying my head on his chest.

"Okay the other thing is, we had to inform the queen of our attack. She was happy to here that no one was fatally injured and we are organising a ceremony as we speak. Christian and Rose will be given battle stars while Dimitri will get one _molnija_ mark. The other guardians agreed that they don't need the battle stars because they didn't really do anything." Alberta said, I was about to protest, but decided otherwise. "We are going to organise it for next Saturday." She told us. "I believe you are getting married the Sunday after that?" She asked.

"Yes we are." Answered Dimitri smiling.

"Were are you getting married."

"I believe Lissa is organizing for it to be held in the church on campus." I told her.

"Okay well one last thing. Monday will be a free day, and neither of you have a shift until Tuesday, so you can... deal with all this." She said, standing up.

We stood up too. "Thank you Alberta, that is just... thanks." I said heading for the door.

"No problem Rose, I expect you to use it wisely.

"I will." I told her, "Can we go back to bed?" I asked Dimitri as we walked back down the hallway.

"If you would like." he said, softly.

"Yes please, I am so tired." I said, which was true.

"Hm." He said, then before I could register his movements he picked me up bridle style, literally sweeping me off my feet. I smiled and laid my head against his shoulder, falling asleep almost instantly.

DPOV

I looked down to find Rose had fallen asleep against my shoulder. I sighed, I was so worried about her, I knew she was worried about us and about herself and about our baby girl. There was nothing I could do to stop her worrying and I knew that, but hopefully I could stop her from doing something stupid and get her to talk to me.

The campus was mostly empty apart from the guardians who didn't talk or try to approach me, I managed to open the door to our building and room without jostling Rose to much, or waking her up. I laid her down on the bed and spread a blanket out over her.

I decided to turn the alarm of since we wouldn't need to get up early tomorrow morning and I know how much Rose loved to sleep in... not that I minded it in the least, I loved a good sleep in, just because it seems like I liked getting up early didn't make it true. I was just use to it after years of it.

I sighed, undressing and laying in bed next to Rose. I dunno how she knew I was there, 'cause I wasn't touching her, but she immediately rolled over and curled into my side and sighed in relief. I wrapped one arm around her and she wriggled into me getting comfortable. I let a smile spread across my face.

Laying here with my Roza in my arms was pure heaven, I could feel her baby bump pressed up against my side and I just loved it. I wasn't exactly tired, but was content laying there listening to Rose's breathing and sure enough it wasn't long before I started to feel drowsy and let my eyes drop close, falling into a peaceful sleep.

RPOV

_I was in the middle of the forest, I looked around, there was a heavy mist covering the ground, I couldn't even see my feet. I felt chilled to the bone and rubbed my bare arms, trying to get some warmth. _

_I looked down to find myself in training clothes, a sports bra and running shorts, no wonder I was cold. I looked around again, I wasn't in the forest in the academy, that much I knew. The trees here were different closer together. _

_I shivered again, but not from the cold. I was starting to really freaked out I felt like there was someone watching me._

"_Dimitri?" I called, there was no answer I started walking through the trees._

_I heard someone laugh and spun around, finding no one. I started walking again._

"_Hello." I called. My breathing was becoming irregular and my heart rate was speeding up. I heard a twig break and spun around again to face the noise. "I know your out there." I said, trying to sound brave, but my voice was shaking. _

_I heard that laugh again, it was low and haunting... it was pure evil and sent a shiver through my spine and I had no idea what direction it was coming from_

_I dropped into a fighting stance, one hand over my stomach._

"_You think you can protect yourself?" The voice taunted, seeming to come from everywhere at once. "Protect your child?" He laughed at me mockingly."You have no chance... no hope... no one can protect you." _

"_What do you want with me!?" I screamed._

"_That's just it, we want you we want your baby and we are going to get want we want." The voice was deep and menacing. I sob, falling to my knees and curling protectively around my stomach. _

"_No, no, no" I repeated over and over again._

"_Yes Rose, just wait, we will get you." The voice said again._

"_Who are you!" I cried, hugging myself tighter._

"_We are your worst enemy." The voice said. I looked up to see dozens of pairs of red eyes glowing though the darkness, they seemed to be getting closer. I put my head back against my knees and started rocking back and forth._

"_Leave me alone." I sobbed._

"_No." They hissed._

"_Go away."_

"_Never." They replied. "You will never be safe."_

_I could feel them getting closer and closer._

"_No." I sobbed. _

"_Yes." They hissed._

_I felt something sting my shoulder and flinched away._

"_Dimitri." I whispered._

"_No can save you now." They hissed. _

_I screamed as I felt them cover me, they weren't solid is was more like a cold slap, it stung everywhere they touched, leaving me shivering and gasping for breath. _

_I got to my feet and ran blindly through the forest. The cold wind whipped against my face, blowing my hair out into a tangled mess behind me. I weaved threw the trees, almost running into most of them. _

_Branches scratches at my face and got tangled in my hair. My arms stung as they scrapped against trees. I stumbled over fallen sticks and rocks, hurting my ankle, slowing me down. I knew they where following me, even though there was no sound apart, from my own laboured breath and erratic foot falls._

"_Leave me alone!" I screamed, continuing to run._

"_Never." They hissed again. I felt my foot catch against something and let out a small shriek as I feel to the ground. _

_I could see their glowing eyes surround me once again._

"_Dimitri." I whispered. _

_I closed my eyes letting out one final scream before everything went completely black._

DPOV

I was awoken by a pounding on the door, but was immediately distracted by the sound of Rose whimpering. She was curled into a ball, crying, she was still asleep.

I shook her shoulder, trying to wake her, she hugged herself tighter and sobbed.

There was a bang at the door again.

"Dimitri! Rose!" It was Lissa, I let out a sigh of relief and hurried to open the door. She saw me then pushed past me and rushed to Rose's side by the bed, Christian was behind her so I left the door open and followed Lissa.

"She's not waking up!" She practically screamed at me, shaking Rose's shoulder roughly.

I ran back to the bathroom and filled a glass of water bringing it back out to Lissa.

Rose flinched and sobbed louder. She uncurled from her ball and started thrashing around on the bed. Her breathing was laboured and erratic, and I could see she was sweating. Lissa moved back to avoid being hit, she took the glass from me and threw it over Rose, who let out a small shriek.

She stopped moving and curled back into a ball, shivering, but still didn't wake up.

"Call Adrian!" She shouted at Christian, who immediately pulled out his phone.

"What is going on?" I asked Lissa, without looking away from Rose.

"I don't know." She whispered. "All I know is that she is scared, really fucking scared. Like more scared then when I got kidnapped by Viktor scared." She said, I had never heard Lissa swear before.

I laid down on the wet bed next to Rose and pulled her into my arms, stroking her hair, hoping to sooth her. She continued to whimper and sob.

"Dimitri," I heard her whisper before she – and Lissa – let out a long, blood curdling scream, making me almost jump out of the bed. After that she was quite, no sobs no whimpers, nothing, her breathing settled down and her muscles untensed but she didn't wake up.

There was a loud knock on the door and Christian answered it, Adrian shoved passed him and entered our room, Amber right behind him.

"What happened?" He asked.

Lissa started talking.

"I was eating breakfast with Christian when suddenly I was really scared, I knew it was coming from Rose. I just ran out of the cafeteria, then I was here. I banged on the door and Dimitri opened it. Rose was in a ball crying and whimpering in her sleep. We couldn't get her to wake up. She started thrashing around and we threw some water on her. She screamed and curled up into a ball again crying then she screamed again, I felt so much fear coming off her I screamed too. Then she went still, she isn't scared any more but she still won't wake up." Lissa said rushed and obviously worried. "Can you see if you can get to her?"

I hated the idea of him going into her head, but we needed him.

"Belikov?" he said, asking permission. I nodded my head, watching him. HE sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall, a look of deep concentration on his face.

I held my breath, praying. I think we all did, waiting to see what happened.

I looked at Rose, willing for her to hurry up and open her eyes.

* * *

**Come on!!... you gotta tell me that was a good one....... well at least I hope it was........ I think it was an interesting chap :D**

**Please pretty please review. I would really like 20 or 22......... PWEASE!!!!**

**Lol and it is like midnight here, so sorry if there are some mistakes in the last part. **

**Xxoo**


	20. Chapter 20: Adrian

**VOTE ON MY POLL What should Lissa's babies be?**

**Shout out to NaaraHatake for giving me my 400****th**** review!**

**Sorry I took so long............. I was at my dads, then at my friends for three days.......... then I got burned so I was reading that....... then I had a job interveiw the next night.......... then I went back to my friends for a slumber party, that ended up going for two nights........ Plus school............ but here it is..... have to admit, not a great chap.... but still :D. **

**Okay just a recap..... Lissa is nine weeks pregnant with twins, sex unknown – there is a poll on my profile for you to vote on the sex – Rose is 22 weeks pregnant with a girl, her wedding is in two weeks...... so yeah.... that is why she can't have the baby yet. :D**

**Shout out to 'UR BIGGEST FAN!' thanks for the review. As for the name, it is just too much of a boy name to me, sorry. Maybe can use it on one of Lissa's. If you guys vote for her to have a boy that is :D.. Xxoo**

**Enjoy new point of view... ADRIANS! sorry just felt it was needed for this chap, this will be a once off, it won't happen again.**

* * *

_DPOV_

_I held my breath, praying. I think we all did, waiting to see what happened._

_I looked at Rose, willing for her to open her eyes._

APOV

I took a deep breath and concentrated on everything that was rose, her voice, her look her smell. I concentrated on where I knew she was, lying unconscious not a few feet away. I let my mind expand, looking for hers, I couldn't find it.

Usually I could find Rose in a matter of seconds, my mind was so attune to hers, it was always easy.

I tried again, searching harder. I felt something , I grabbed onto it with my mind.

_Soon I could see Rose, only I wasn't in control like I usually was. It was just us, in the dark. _

_She was curled up in a ball crying, she had her training close on and her hair was a mess. I bent down and reached out, touching her shoulder gently._

_She flinched away from my touch, whimpering. I was scared, I had never seen Rose like this... even if this was in here own head. _

"_Rose." I whispered, not wanting to scare her._

"_Leave me alone, go away." She cried._

"_Rose it is Adrian, please, look at me." I tried again._

"_No you are just going to hurt me." She whispered, her voice sounded broken._

_I grabbed her shoulder again, she flinched but I held on. _

"_Little Dhampir, please, we are all so scared , please look at me." I pleaded._

_She didn't move for a moment, then her head slowly came up, I could see her eyes were still tightly closed though._

"_Open your eyes." I whispered. And she did._

_She looked me up and down for a moment before jumping at me, wrapping her arms and legs around me, knowing me over. She cried, hiding her head in the nook of my neck, while I just sat there._

"_Adrian." She whispered, bringing me out of my stupor. I wrapped my arms around her slowly. She sobbed louder._

"_Shh, shh Rose it's okay, it's not real, you're fine." I told her not knowing at all what I was talking about. I sat there stroking her hair, her sobs eventually quietened and her breathing evened out, but she was still pale and had tears running down her face. "Tell me what happened Rose." I asked. _

"_I-I can't Adrian, I just, I was so scared." She was literally shaking, I slipped off my jacket and draped it around her shoulders, then wrapped my arms around her once more, waiting for her to be ready for her to talk. _

"_They were everywhere, I couldn't do anything to protect us and no one would help me." She whispered._

"_Who Rose." I asked seriously._

"_I dunno, I could just here voices and see there eyes... I could feel them too... I could do anything Adrian." She whimpered, I knew she had to wake up now, I wasn't the one to help her with this, it needed to be Belikov._

"_Rose look at me. Dimitri and Lis are waiting for you, do you think you are ready to wake up now?" I asked her softly. She pulled away from me a nodded. Now that she had said she was ready I could feel it happening. _

"_Bye Rose see you on the other side." I gave her a grin, before I was pushed back into my own head. _

I opened my eyes.

Everyone apart from Belikov was looking at me.

"She should be up any minute now, but be ready, whatever happened scarred her deep." I said, Belikov nodded.

"Thank you." He said still looking at Rose, I looked at Amber who smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back, I opened my arms and she came and sat on the floor with me, wrapping her arms around me. I really was falling in love with her.

RPOV

_After Adrian left me I was alone in the dark, but could here something._

"_- any minute now, but be ready, whatever happened scarred her deep." I think that was Adrian voice, I waited, listening harder._

"_Thank you." Said Dimitri, he sounded so sad, I wanted nothing more than to I could feel his hand in mine I squeezed his hand._

"_Roza," I felt his hot breath on my ear. "Please, open your eyes, please Rose." He begged. I tried hard, it felt like my eyelids weighed a ton. "I love you Rose." He whispered, I tried again._

I opened my eyes and found myself staring into the gorgeous brown ones that I loved so much.

"Hello." I said, biting my lip to keep from crying.

"Roza." He whispered before kissing me. "I was so scarred." he murmured.

"Me too." I sobbed, hugging him.

"Rose what happen?" Lissa asked.

"Dream." I whispered, hugging Dimitri tighter to me. "Very bad dream." I told them.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Dimitri whispered, I shook my head, I couldn't voice it out loud, not yet. "Do you promise you will." I nodded. "Okay." he agreed. "Would you like to go get some food?" He asked. I wasn't hungry at all, but it had been a while since I had last eaten and I knew he was worried about me. So I nodded, hopefully it would keep him at bay for a little while.

The next few days passed by slowly, I told them what had happened in my dream and they had all told me not to worry that it was not real, as if I could help it. Every night Adrian would come to my dreams with me, the only reason I didn't argue _too much_ was because he brought Dimitri too. I thought they were being silly, but it made them feel better and I did enjoy myself most nights.

Lissa went into a frenzy planning my wedding and refused any help I offered her. We were going to go get my dress this Sunday. Apparently she had it custom made and just needed to make sure it fit perfectly. She had ordered the bridesmaids dresses as well, but wouldn't let me see them until we picked them up on Sunday.

Dimitri's family were arriving on Friday night/Saturday morning, a week before the wedding, so that Viktoria would be able to get her dress fitted with us on Sunday. Dimitri and I both had the night off so we could pick them up from the air port. They would also be able to see our _Molnija_ Ceremony.

Mum and Abe were coming on the Thursday, together, I didn't know what was going on between those two, but I was definitely going to find out.

Mia was also coming, of course that meant she would be bringing Jessi with her, but she promised he would behave himself so I would have to deal with it.

Dimitri had also invited some of his old friends from Russia, I was a little nervous to be meeting his old friends, but he promised me I would be fine and anyone who had a problem with me wasn't his friend.

*** Friday night ***

We were once again standing in the airport, waiting for the arrival of Dimitri's family.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked as I sat down.

"Hungry, nauseous, tired and my back is sore, but otherwise I am perfect." I told him bluntly, he frowned at me.

"I'm sorry." He said, "Anything I can do." He really was upset.

I stood up and gave him a hug.

"I'm fine, really." He didn't look convinced. "I love you." I looked up at him.

"I love you to." He lent down to kiss me, I shifted my arms so they were around his neck, his around my waist.

"Isn't this exactly how we left you?" I heard Sonya say.

I guess the family had arrived.

"Ew my eyes." Dimitri's hand left my waist and I heard Viktoria gasp. "Mama did you see what he did." She wined like a five year old. I guess he had flipped her off.

I pulled away laughing and went to hug Viktoria.

"Missed you too sis." I teased, She pulled back and placed on hand on my belly. It was pretty much getting bigger by the day now, so there was a noticeable bump. I had also worn a shirt to show it off a little, what could I say, I was proud. "I'm gunna pretend I don't know what you did with my brother to make this happen." She said and we all laughed, except for Paul that is who said.

"What did, Uncle Dimika do to make Rosie get a bigger tummy." He asked confused, making us all stop laughing. He was the only person aloud to ever call me Rosie.

"Well... umm..." Stuttered out Viktoria.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Said Karoline.

"You always say that." He said, huffing and crossing his arms, making us laugh again.

"That's because you're still not older." She said, giving him that look that only mothers can give.

We continued with our greetings after that, all the women touched my stomach and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of the life under their hands.

Dimitri went to get the van while we waited for him, just inside the airport doors. I was holding Liza and couldn't seem to stop myself cooing at her. She was just so cute and kept giggling and smiling at me. He insisted he take all the luggage and it was easier to just agree.

Paul asked if he could ride up front with Dimitri so the rest of us climb into the back, getting settled for the long drive back to the academy.

We caught up on everything that had happened in the last few weeks, I found out that apparently Viktoria had a new guy in her life, that she was obviously smitten over and couldn't wait to interrogate her for more information on that.

I stayed awake the whole drive back to the Academy and was exhausted by the time we arrived home. It was about half an hour till sunset, so once we took them to their rooms – they would be saying in the same ones as last time – and went to get a few hours sleep before we had to go get our marks.

I didn't even get changed, as soon as I entered the room I laid down, asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

DPOV

I took Rose's shoes and jeans off, smiling down at her as she smiled in her sleep. I was so worried about her. Nothing had happened since her dream, but that in itself was enough to worry about, not to mention the mass army of Strigoi that had come for her or the fact that she was carrying my child and I wanted to protect them both.

I picked rose up, cradling her in one arm and pulled the blankets back with another, then placed her in the bed, covering her. I watched as her muscles slowly relaxed in the warmth. I set the alarm before undressing myself and climbing into bed next to her.

Holding her close to me, letting her breathing lull me to sleep

RPOV

It was the first time I had slept in a week without out having Adrian and Dimitri in my head with me. It was nice, kind of peaceful. I dreamt about random things, Dimitri was there a lot, I saw him in a black tux he was so handsome, Mum and Dad and Lissa were all there too, like I said, it was nice.

I woke up with the worst feeling and recognized it immediately, I jumped up, sprinting to the bathroom, I was pretty much past the morning sickness stage, but Lissa wasn't. Dimitri followed groggily behind me, like he always did. When I was done I brushed my teeth.

I jumped when I heard our alarm beeping, Dimitri went to turn it off, while I started the shower.

"What time is it?" I asked Dimitri when he returned to the bathroom.

"It's 11 we have about two hours until the ceremony." I groaned, I had forgotten about that.

"Why does it have to be a big one again?" I asked him, stepping under the water.

He sighed, joining me.

"Because it was the largest amount of Strigoi ever seen at once, not to mention killed and the queen is here to honor that." I groaned again, stupid queen bitch.

"But seriously a whole school assembly, it's only three little marks." I whined.

"Three very significant marks." He told me.

I huffed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know." He chuckled at my response.

"Since when is Rose Hathaway afraid of a little attention." He teased and I stiffened involuntarily.

"I'm not." I mumbled, turning away from him, pretending to grab something. I heard him sigh, before her wrapped his arms around me from behind hugging me to him. I turned around leaning against him. We stayed like that until the water ran cold, just holding each other, our baby, safe in between our arms.

"Dimitri reached behind me shutting off the water. "Ready?" He asked.

"No." I said, then sighed. "But let's go anyway." He chuckled, we got out and dried. I pulled my hair up in nice bun, to keep it off my neck, leaving a few strands out to frame my face and applied minimal make-up. Ceremonies were very formal events so I wore a full length dark red dress with thin spaghetti straps. The dress was had a thin black band just under my breasts and flowed down from there. It was slightly tight around the top due to my recent… growth in that area and was pushing my breasts up. It wasn't too bad, as long as I didn't jump up and down it should be fine. I slipped on some matching black high heels.

I turned around and couldn't help but notice how Dimitri eyes darken as he checked me out, his eyes resting on my breast a moment longer than the rest of my body before returning to my face.

"You look amazing." He breathed, closing the distance between us.

"Hmm, you don't look so bad yourself Comrade." I said, letting my eyes roam up and down his body, he had a black suit on with a white shirt underneath, you could see his arm muscles straining against his jacket, I couldn't help but lick my lips at the sight.

I started pushing him backwards, until he hit the wall next to the door, then I pulled him down to kiss me, not wasting any time I thrust my tongue into his mouth. He let out a moan and I started grinding against him.

I was just about to make us be very, very late when there was a bang at the door. I growled and pulled off him.

"What?" I growled flinging the door open, not very polite, but I was a tired and frustrated pregnant women, what else do you expect.

Viktoria put her hands up. "Geese we were just wondering if you guys were going to join us for lunch before the ceremony." She told me and I glared at her for a moment, she literally, backed away.

Dimitri put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes Viktoria, just one moment we're coming." His hand left my shoulder and I turned around to pout at him. He was grabbing my jacket of the bed, he had my phone in his pocket and we didn't need anything else.

He turned around to find me still pouting at him. He chuckled and came to stand in front of me, tucking one of my loose strands of hair behind my ear; I leant into the warmth of his hand closing my eyes.

He leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "I will make it up to you as soon as time permits."

"Okay," I sighed frowning, I'd still didn't like it, he chuckled again, making me want to punch him, but before I could act on that want his lips met mine and my hand unclenched, snaking itself into his hair, my other running up and down his arm, taking in the feel of his tense muscles. I bit his bottom lip, begging for entrance and he groaned pulling back.

The feeling of rejection immediately washed through me, causing tears to spring to my eyes. I bit my trembling lip, but a sob still escaped. I saw Dimitri's eyes widen and felt arms around me.

"Shh Roza, what's wrong?" He asked obviously confused.

"You don't want me." I said in a broken whisper.

"Ow Baby, of course I want you, I always have and always will." He said, trying to sooth me.

I shook my head, He sighed, pulling me closer to whisper in my ear.

"Roza," He whispered huskily, making my heart skip a beat. "I want you so much it is hard to get out of bed in the morning, I want you so bad it hurts, you are on my mind every moment of every day, I have to fight my control every time I see you. If I had my way we wouldn't been seen out in public for days at a time." He continued to whisper sexily, then to prove his point, he grabbed and pushed it against his hardness, making me gasp. "See." he whispered huskily, I nodded weakly. "Okay, then are you ready to go?" He asked sweetly, I nodded again, unable to find my voice. "Good, then lets go." He helped me put on my jacket, before taking my hand and exiting the room.

We found Viktoria leaning against the wall a little way down the hall way. I gave her a confused look.

"What," She shrugged looking at the floor. "I didn't need to see what was going on in there."

We talked a little as we walked to the commons, we got a few looks too, seeing as we were dressed in formal clothing.

Everyone talked as Dimitri and I ate, I don't know why but I was still nervous about the upcoming ceremony, no one really knew what had happened and why. What if they suspected? What if they asked questions? There were so many what if scenario's running through my head I thought I was going to go crazy waiting.

I looked up at the clock twenty minutes left, i looked back down at my plate, not listening to the converstaion going on around me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up.

"Rose, everything we will be fine, trust me please." Said Dimitri, I nodded.

"I do," I whispered.

"Okay, now come on time to go." He said standing up and offering me his hand, I took it, he smiled at me and I smiled back, as long as I was with him I knew I would be able to handle anything.

* * *

**There ya go, so do you want drama at the ceremony or should I just give 'em a break**

**Sorry again for taking so longjust been hectic ass.**

**Love ya's, thanks for reading and don't forget to vote and review!**


	21. Chapter 21: Dresses

**Vote on my pole to see what sex of babies Lissa will have!**

**Sorry guys, between school, work, youth, reading spirit bound (and various other books), Family, friends and exam block I haven't had much spare time. Thanks for still reading. Xx.**

**Dedicate this Chap to one of my best friend Ilia, you guys should thank her, she kept bugging me to write faster...**

**Enjoy. Hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

_RPOV_

_"Rose, everything we will be fine, trust me please." Said Dimitri, I nodded._

_"I do," I whispered._

_"Okay, now come on time to go." He said standing up and offering me his hand, I took it, he smiled at me and I smiled back, as long as I was with him I knew I would be able to handle anything._

RPOV

I held my breath as the queen addressed the crowd. We were waiting off stage, apparently a _molnija_ ceremony is a bit different when the queen is involved. First she gives a speech. I honestly couldn't tell you what about I was to busy listening to my heart beat in my ears. Waiting for someone to raise questions about what had really happened, to questions, why such a large group of Strigoi had attacked, but not actually attacked. But it never happened, after seemed what like hours, the crowd broke into applause and Christian was being called on stage to get his mark.

I let out a long breath, hopefully all my worrying had been for nothing, I sat there. Dimitri was called next, he gave me a chaste kiss before walking on stage, another round of applause greeted his entrance.

Finally it was my turn, I took a deep breath before walking on stage, I could hear my heart beat in my ears. I looked out over the crowd, but I couldn't really see anyone, just a mass blur of people. I sat down in the chair and the Queen said so stuff.

I felt the tattooist clean my neck and draw the mark on. A moment later I heard the pen buzz to life and felt the familiar sting on my neck, the crowd applauded once more. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Finished." Said the tattooist.

"Thanks," I whispered, before vacating the chair.

"Guardian Hathaway, I would like to thank you for the service you have done for this school, not only did you help save the lives of those here, but also the lives of those the Strigoi would have taken in the future." Announced Kirova, and the crowd applauded once more. I was sure their hands must be getting tired of clapping.

"How?" I heard someone shout once the applause had subsided. I froze, my breathing sped, this was what I was waiting for.

"Excuse me?" Kirova asked into the microphone.

I saw A male Moroi who looked to be in his mid twenties stand up.

"I said how? How did they do it? You say this was a crowd of Strigoi bigger than the one that attacked here last time. Belikov only got one mark. Which means Ozera and Hathaway would have had to have taken down _all_ of the others on their own." He paused smirking. "And I doubt Ozera would have done much." Shit! How was Kirova gunna explain that?

"You are correct Mr Zelosk." of course. "Lord Ozera had been teaching and practicing offensive magic, and has working closely with Guardian Hathaway. We were also lucky enough to have Guardian Hathaway on patrol when the Strigoi attacked, meaning we had early enough warning to get them before they were able to split up and launch their attack on the school." She said calmly, I saw many hole in this explanation, but hopefully the Moroi didn't.

I could see them all contemplating this and coming up with question, but most of them decided to drop it, for which I was grateful.

"How did you do it?" The guy asked.

"I alrea-"

"No, Guardian Hathaway, how did you do it?" He looked at me.

"Well I was on patrol with Guardian Belikov, Lord Ozera was with us as we were discussing some... stuff. I, umm, sensed the Strigoi, we alerted the school and then went to scout. We found them in one group, I think the were looking for something, but obviously we weren't going to give them time to talk." I paused taking another breath. "As Headmistress said, I had been training with Lord Ozera so I signaled him and he knew what to do. He set the a lite and the I stacked them. An older however managed to avoid the flame and this is why Guardian Belikov is getting one mark while Lord Ozera and I are getting battle stars. He fought the older one, while I staked the flaming ones." I closed my mouth, regretting I had said so much. The guy stared at me for a moment, before nodding and sitting down, apparently excepting my crude explanation.

"Well if that is all." Kirova paused, scanning the audience, no one spoke. :Then I would like to end this ceremony, thank you all for attending and I once again thank those who have put their lives on the line for our school." The crowd clapped once more and I walked off stage and into the arms of a waiting Dimitri.

"You did well my Roza." He whispered, Kissing me quickly before releasing me. I looked around to see our family waiting there two. All of them smiling.

No one was talking and I was starting to feel awkward in the silence.

"So umm, how bout we go get changed and meet back at the gym in half hour?" I asked, nervously. They all nodded in agreement and we went our separate ways.

*** Sunday, Dress shopping***

We were currently back in what was rapidly coming our minibus and on our way to pick up the wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses. It was just us girls going, Olena, Babushka, Dimitri and Christian are staying at home with the kids while we go into town to pick them up. The whole, the groom can't see the dress before the wedding thing.

I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach. I was excited and nervous about the wedding, sad to be away from Dimitri, even just for the day, worried about the Strigoi attack and whatever the fuck had attacked me in my dreams, ecstatic about my baby girl and just... well just everything.

I dazed out the window not rally paying attention to the conversation going on around me, just taking some time to think. I hadn't had a lot of time to sort out my thoughts lately and with everything that had been going on they were getting kind of jumbled.

I must have dozed off, because before I knew it I felt the minibus jerk to a stop and I opened my eyes to find myself staring at the entrance of a bridal boutique.

"We're here." Lissa squealed happily, before practically bouncing out of the van.

I stretched and followed the others out, blinking as my eyes adjusted to the light outside. Lissa was already in the store and again I let the others lead the way. When I closed the door behind me I could here Lissa talking quickly to who I assumed was the owner. She turned around and motioned for me to join her, coming to grab my arm and pull me over when I didn't come fast enough.

"This is the bride" She gestured to me and the lady looked me up and down. "And this is the other bridesmaid," she gestured to Viktoria who was now standing beside me.

"Okay I will get the dresses, If you wouldn't mind coming with me." She pointed to Viktoria. "We will do yours first. If you other ladies would please take a seat in front of the dressing room." She pointed to a couch and we all did as we were told.

"You didn't go to overboard, did you?" I asked Lissa, eying some of the dresses that were around the shop. This place looked fancy and expensive.

She smiled slyly. "Of course I did Rose, do you not know me at all. I mean this is your _wedding_ we're talking about here." She grinned, and I just shook my head, muttering. The four of us squeezed onto the sofa, the guardians accompanying us had remained outside.

We made small talk and tired to get information out of Lissa about the dresses, but she wasn't budging. So we talked about other things, while we waited. It was about ten minutes, before the lady – I still didn't know what her name was – stepped out from the curtains.

"May I present Miss Viktoria." She said with a giggle, we all giggled too, this was pretty fun. With that Viktoria stepped out from behind the curtain... Her dress was gorgeous, totally something I would wear out to a fancy court event.

It was a deep red and strapless, it was tightly fitted around her stomach to show off her curve's and fell from her hips. It opened in a V from her knees, to mid thighs. It was perfect for her, Lissa had done really well. The dress, showed off all her best features, her boobs, hips, flat stomach, perfect legs. So pretty much just all of her.

She did a little spin and smiled at us, winking.

"Sooo." Lissa urged.

"It's perfect, beautiful, Viktoria you look wonderful." I said, honestly.

She beamed at me.

"Well than, now that that's settled, Miss Lissa, it's your turn." The lady said and Lissa stood Up following her and Viktoria back into the dressing room. She came out a few minutes later, dressed in her usual cloths once more.

"Did it really look good?" She asked as she sat down.

"You're kidding right," asked Sonya. "You know you totally rocked that dress." She scoffed, Karoline and I nodded in agreement. Viktoria smiled brightly at us.

We were interrupted by the lady – I really have to find out her name – coming out from behind the curtains once more.

"Miss Lissa." she said, smiling.

Lissa stepped out of the curtains, her dress was also amazing. It matched Viktoria's but was completely different at the same time. Lissa's dress was not strapless, but came down to a v at the top of her breasts, it was tightly wrapped, till about and inch under her breasts then flowed gracefully to her knees. Lissa's dress was still red, but not as dark as Viktoria's so it matched her skin tone better.

Lissa beamed at us, we all smiled back happily.

"Perfect Lis," I sighed, standing up as I knew it was now my turn.

I followed them back into the dressing room. There was a large dress bag hanging at the back. The lady helped Lissa out of her dress and told me to strip, so I did. Lissa, re-dressed and left the dressing room, giving me a small smile. I smiled nervously back. I knew I would love it, but still.

I stood there in my underwear, feeling very self conscious. As the lady slowing unzipped the bag covering my wedding dress. She blocked it from view as she let the bag fall to the floor. When she stepped back, I let out a small gasp. I

t was beautiful, absolutely magnificent, there we're no word to describe it. Lissa had gone all out, it was way to much for my small wedding, but I wouldn't want any other dress now that I had seen this one. It would be form fitting with out being tight, the style of the dress leaving room for my growing belly.

The lady motioned my forward, helping my into the dress, She buttoned the back up slowing, making sure it fit properly, I was right, it fit perfectly, it didn't make me look fat with my baby belly, acctually it was hardly noticeable. I stood there for a moment, looking in the mirror. There were tears in my eyes and I had a huge grin on my face. I was so happy.

The dress was perfect. The lady walked out of the dressing room and i waiting for her to call my name.

"Miss Rose." She saids and I slowly walked out form behind the curtains.

I smiled shly at them and they just sat there speechless for a moment.

_Ahh, I am a genius, admit it, it's perfect!_ sais Lissa through the bond, she was beaming.

"Yes, Lis, you're a genius and it's just..." I was lost for words. "wow." I whispered.

"Wow," they echoed me.

* * *

**(So I know you're disappointed, but I just can't do the dress justice when I describe it, trust me I've tried. So here is the link and it is also one my profile. So are the bridesmaid dresses)**

http:/ weddingdresspicture . info/wp-content/uploads/2010/02/white-wedding-dresses-sim . Jpg

**(just take out the spaces lol)**

**There you guy, just over 2000 word, sorry bout the wedding dress, but yer it is amazing, I would so use it for mine if I could.. when I could. Lol.**

**Please review.. sorry for making you's wait so long. I am still in exam block, but hopefully I won't take as long agains. :D.**

**Xxoo. **


	22. Chapter 22: Two more days

**So yeah I went on camp and have litterally been out doing something everyday since... I probably could have UD faster, but I did my best. And thanks for being patient. Xx.**

**Hey guys I am looking for someone who would be willing to take the time to read and beta a non-fanfiction story... it's actually one I am hoping to get published eventually... when I actually finish it... so yer... if you wanna help me out send me your e-mail and I would be very grateful. Thanks. Xx**

**Also don't forget to vote on my poll, to decide what sex babies Lissa should have. :D. Xx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire academy or anything else, hell I hardly own anything in general. Xx.**

* * *

_RPOV_

_"Yes, Lis, you're a genius and it's just..." I was lost for words. "wow." I whispered._

_"Wow," they echoed me._

RPOV

It was two days before my wedding and I was currently being blindly (as in I had been blindfolded) led God knows where.

Lissa had highjacked me this morning and taken us (Viktoria, Sonya, Karoline, Lissa and myself... along with several guardians) out for the day, she's even hired a limo.

It had started with shopping, Lissa buying each of us new outfit with matching shoes and accessories. She said it was her treat, no matter how much we objected. That girl could be stubborn when she wanted to be, although what else could I really expect with me as her best friend.

After shopping we had gone to lunch to this fancy pasta restaurant 'Vanitas'. The food there was amazing, I had the cabinora. It was like a bite of heaven, it melted in your mouth, although that might have been more to do with the fact I was constantly craving pasta, then the quality of the actually food.

After lunch we were put back into the Limo and taken to a spar, where we received the full package. We hand facial's, Mani, pedi's, our hair and make-up, massages and and any unwanted hair was removed. Now let me tell you that part hurt like a bitch, even for me. We left the spa in our new out fits.

"Alright Rose." Said Lissa holding up a plain black piece of cloth. "you ready?"

"Ready for what?" I asked confused, leaning back in my seat.

"For your surprise," She leaned over, trying to cover my eyes. I immediately pushed her away, "Come on, Rose it's part of the surprise. It won't kill you." She said leaning forward once more, I could feel that she was completely determined to get her way and as much as I didn't like it I sighed, leaning forward.

"Fine," I huffed. "But any funny business and it comes off immediately." She just rolled her eyes, before typing the black strip over my eyes. It took all of my self control not to rip it off immediately, but I firmly kept my hands by my side and took a deep breath. I extended my other sense as Dimitri had taught me to make up for my lack of sight, making me feel more comfortable with the situation.

The conversation continued, although I did not contribute, after a few more minutes, the limo stopped, I could here blaring music and guessed we were outside or at least near some sort of club.

"Come on Rose." I felt Lissa and Viktoria grab my arms, helping my out of the Limo.

"Can I see yet?" I asked impatiently.

"Nope, you have to get the full effect." Said Lissa, I could hear the amusement in her voice. I growled at her, and they all laughed, I gave them the evil's through my blind fold. "Arm up." She ordered, tugging on my left arm, I lifted it and felt her slid something over my dress it felt like a sash.

"Lissa," I growled at her warningly.

She giggled. "Come on Rose, don't be a spoil sport." They both grabbed an arm and started leading me closer to where the music was coming from.

I grumbled unintelligibly. Lissa let go of my arm and I heard her whispering rapidly and a grunt in response. I felt her pull something over my head. A door opened, and the music got considerably louder and then we were inside and they were removing my blindfold.

I kept my eyes closed for a moment, before slowly opening them taking in the scene in front of me. There was a picture of a dog, in a pink jacket with a hood, on the bottom of the frame it was engraved with the name Clark.

"What the fuck," I exclaim, turning to Lissa. To say I was confused was an understatement. Then I took in the scene behind Lissa and the others, it looked like the back stage to a concert, I could see through to the stage and a little bit of the crowd, it was huge. I stood there for a minute taking in my surroundings.

I looked at each of the girls to see they all had backstage passes around their necks, then I looked down at mine. I read it.

"Katy Perry!" I screamed, I seriously loved her music and Lissa knew it, pretty much everyone knew it. Lissa Grinned at me.

"You like?" She giggled.

"Yes!" I screamed, throwing my arms around her.

"Well, hurry up then, they're about to start." She pulled me over to where there were five seats, that were positioned so the you could see the whole stage.

"Oh my god Lis, this is amazing, you are the best friend ever!" I screamed.

She smiled smugly. "I know." We grinned at each other, for a moment then everything was almost quiet and I knew it was about to start.

**(I've never been to a concert of even seen one on TV so I'm sorry if this is all wrong. Xx.)**

"Ladies and Gentleman are you ready!" I could see the band waiting for the curtain to be lifted. The crowd cheered back. ""I can't hear you!" They man shouted and the crowd erupted. "Alright, lets get this party started! Ladies and Gentleman, It's my pleasure to present." He paused for the inserted drum roll, "Katy Perry!" The cheers grew louder, as smoke appeared on stage and the curtain was slowly lifted. The whole arena went dark, and a hush came over the crowd.

Lights slowly illuminated the stage, this was so amazing, we could walk a couple of steps and be up on stage with them. The crowd started to cheer once more as the drums started playing, they didn't announce the song, they didn't need to. The first song they were playing was 'hot 'n' cold'. We stood up and started dancing and jumping like the rest of the crowd it was so much fun. When 'hot n cold' was finished there was hardly a breath before the next song, 'if you can afford me,' started playing. We continued to dance around, grinning and laughing, glad that no one, out there, could hear of see us – according to the back stage guys – the next three songs played without break, they stopped and Katy perry herself addressed the crowd.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming out tonight." I could hardly hear her, over all the cheering. "We're going to have a thirty minute interval, and to get ready for the next set. See ya's all back here soon." She screamed and bounced off the stage, the band following her.

We sat down and started talking animatedly as we watched them pass, we all froze as Katy herself stopped in front of us.

"Hey guys, enjoying the concert?" She asked us.

"Oh my god, yes." I bounced happily. "This is awesome?"

"When are you getting married?" She asked, pointing to my sash.

"In two days." I grinned, goofily, thinking of Dimitri.

"That's her Dimitri face." Said Lissa, giggling.

"Haha, he must be one fine man to have captured your heart hun," I giggled and nodded. "So what are your names?"

"Well, I'm Rose, and this is my best friend Lissa, And my soon to be sister in Laws, Sonya, Karoline and Viktoria." I said, pointing to then in turn.

"Well it's nice to meet you guys, but I have to go get ready for the next set, glad your enjoying yourselves, hopefully I'll see you guys later." She winked and walked off. "Ow and Rose, what's your favorite song?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Waking up in Vegas," I called.

"Great." She called back, before entering a room on her left.

I grinned at Lis, "this is so awesome." I was literally giddy I was so excited.

"I know, I can't believe she actually talked to us." Gushed Viktoria.

We continued to talk excitedly, watching. As people ran back and forth, setting up. It was awesome to see what the behind scene's of a concert looked like, it's not exactly, like we're aloud to go to them a lot. What with them being after dark, and so crowded. I bet the only reason they let us go to this one was because of the fact we were back stage and pretty much isolated.

I mean, there were like six guardians, with us. Even if they weren't with us, they were all in sight, doing the seeing, without seeing thing. And then there was me, even though I was having fun, I was still on look out, ready to protect Lissa from anything and everything. It's just part of who I am and no matter what the occasion it's how it will always be.

It seemed like no time at all before they were all taking their place behind the curtain again. The lights for the crowd part of the arena dimmed and the spotlights lit up the stage once more. The front curtains opened and everyone cheered. I saw Lissa smiling at me and grinned at her then returned my attention to the stage, were they were waiting for the crowd to settle.

"Alright guys welcome back, now before I start my next song I would like to invite someone up here to say hello. So Rose, would you come out here please!" She shouted into the mic, I just sat there frozen, till Lissa knocked me on the back. I mean HOLY SHIT!

I got to my feet slowly trying to remain calm, I looked at the others, they were all nodding and smiling. I took a deep breath, and slowly walked on stage, smiling nervously, the cheering seemed to get a thousand times louder as I left the safety of the back stage curtain. I stopped next to Katy everything was going in slow motion, it seemed like minutes had passed rather than seconds.

"So guys this is Rose, she is getting married in two days time, to…" She held the mic closer to me, so I could answer.

"Dimitri," I said, glad my voice didn't shake.

"So Rose, is he sexy?" She said, winking at me.

"Very." I grinned and blushed, nodding.

"Hmm, so rose, you're favorite song is waking up in Vegas, am I right?" She asked.

I just nodded.

"Nice, well if you like there is a seat over there, if you would like to stay on stage for this song, She point to one about a meter to one about a meter to her right.

"Oh my god, yes, thank you, so much." This was so cool, even if there were like a couple hundred people looking at me. I sat on the stool, glad my dress wasn't too short and that I wasn't flashing everyone.

"No problem, and I wish you guys the best of luck." She smiled at me, and put her hand up, one, two, three.

The music started and the crowds cheers grew louder. I sat there grinning, bouncing in time with the beat, just enjoying myself, trying not to be embarrassed. This was definitely one of the best nights of my life so far, not top three, but definitely up there.

DPOV

It was two days before the wedding and I hadn't seen Rose, since she had been kidnapped by Lissa and my sisters, some time around 1am, (1pm technically) last night. It was now about 12 and lunch had just finished and they still weren't back. I paced the gym nervously; I know they had guards with them, but what if something happened, what if there was an accident…

I shook my head, trying to get rid of these thoughts before I went completely mad…

The gym doors burst open and I spun around, hoping to see my Roza…. Instead what I saw was Christian and Adrian, grinned like idiots; I knew they were up to something.

"Come on Belikov, we got a surprise for you." Said Adrian, grabbing my arm, while Christian grabbed the other, they started trying leading me out of the gym and I aloud them too.

"Where are we going?" I shook them off and continued to follow them.

"Not far," said Adrian grinning, I shook my head, mumbling, but continued to follow them.

They took me back to guest housing and led me up to Adrian's room.

He nodded for me to open the door and I rolled my eyes but complied. Inside were half the male guardians, and a big lot of boo's.

"Happy bachelor party," Said Christian, patting me on the back, they all cheered

"Боже, храни меня сейчас." I prayed, before returning looking around the room…. not that I wasn't grateful... but parties just really weren't my thing… not these ones anyway.

It was almost five hours and too many shots of vodka later when I returned to my room. I entered quietly, hoping Rose would already be back, safe in bed. Christian had said they had got back a few hours ago so she should be in there.

Rose was sitting up asleep, she had fallen asleep waiting for me, I closed the door, quietly behind me. I kicked off my shoes and jeans, slipping under the covers, pulling her close to me.

'Love you comrade,' she mumbled quietly before snuggling into my side.

I smiled, "love you too Roza." I kissed her head and closed my eyes, falling into a peaceful oblivion

* * *

**Боже, храни меня сейчас. - god save me now**

**Okay, so I promise that next one will be the wedding… Or maybe the one after that… But it will be soon, hope you enjoyed that chapter… won't update for at least a week most likely as I have another camp and two science assessment pieces due. **

**Please review. Xx.!**


	23. Chapter 23: Stupid grins

**Yeah I know, I take too long, it sucks for you guys... And I feel bad... so yer**

**Enjoy. **

**Xxoo **

* * *

_DPOV_

'_Love you comrade,' she mumbled quietly before snuggling into my side._

_I smiled, "love you too Roza." I kissed her head and closed my eyes, falling into a peaceful oblivion._

RPOV

I woke up and reached out to find the sheets beside me empty, I couldn't hear anyone in the room and was a little concerned, I opened my eyes, to see Dimitri's side of the bed was in fact empty. A neatly folded piece of paper was sitting on his pillow, with _Roza_ carefully across the front. I sat up, wiping my eyes, then reality hit me and I was grinning like an idiot.

Today was THE day.

Today was the day I was getting married.

I fell back onto my pillow with a sigh, today was the day, the day I had been waiting for, the one that only a little while ago I never thought would come. This was it, after today I would no longer be Rose Hathaway, I would be Rose Belikov.

A giggle escaped my lips, _Roza Belikov. Mrs Belikov. _I sighed happily, then remembered my note. I sat up quickly and scooted up the bed, to lean against the headboard, the unfolded the not carefully not wanting to tear it.

_My beautiful Roza,_

_I'm sorry I will not be here when you wake, but they warned me I was not aloud to see you today until I saw you walk down the isle and I didn't want to go against Lissa and my sisters, they can be almost as scary as your mother._

_I just wanted you to know that I love you with all my heart, I thought I had lived before I met you but I was wrong, the day I met you was the day my life began, the rest of it was just leading up too that moment. From the first time I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen,even though you were only sixteen. I knew I loved you the first three days after I met you, even if I wouldn't admit it to myself._

_My life before you was dull, meaningless, I lived for the sake of living, not because I wanted to, but you, my Roza, have given me something to live for. I will be yours as long as you will allow me, I will love you until the day I die. I will follow you to the ends of the earth._

_I love you Rosemarie, every part of you._

_I love your ferocious appetite, your wild temper, your smart-ass attitude, endless wit and 'wicked hair'. I love your amazing smile that takes my breath away, your beautiful eyes that are windows to your soul. I love your strength and how much you love Lissa. I love that you always stand up for whats right, and never back down from a fight. I love your ability to have fun and how much you care for the others around. I love the fact that you are carry my child, our creation inside of you. I love you Roza, not parts of you all of you, the good, the bad, the frustrating._

_YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL ROZA INSIDE AND OUT._

_I will see you at the alter. I be the one who's grinning like an idiot who just one the jackpot..._

_'Cause Roza._

_I did._

_Love Dimitri_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

I clutched the letter to my chest after having read it three or so times, there were tears running down my face and I was smiling so big it almost hurt. I couldn't believe it, he was so perfect and amazing. I grabbed my phone off the bed side table.

It was 6-34. Lissa would be here in 26 minutes probably less, to start getting me ready...

I sent a text to Dimitri.

_I love you so much, see you at the alter, I'll be the one in white._

_Love you._

_Xxxxxxooooo._

I stayed in bed for a minute, lost in my own thoughts, then decided, I should have a shower., _before_ Lissa came in a yelled at me too.

I turned the water up high and let it pelt down on top of me for a moment before washing my hair.

"Rose I'm here." I heard Lissa call as she let herself in.

"In the shower," I called back.

I finished shaving and shut the water of hoping out. I wrapped a towel around my self and then another around my hair, leaving the bathroom.

Lissa was set up at the dresser, with a hair straightener, curler and blower drying all plugged in, there were an assortment of hair brushes, pins and clips along with a range of make-ups and creams set up and ready to go. My dress was hanging up and Lissa had my robe ready for me to put on. I also notice Lissa's dress hanging ready for her as well.

"Dry, dress, sit." She said, without looking up from what she was doing.

"Well good morning to you too." I said cheerfully, nothing and I mean _nothing_ was going to put a damper on my mood today. I don't care if the queen herself showed up, this was _my_ one and only day and no one was going to take it away from me.

"Good morning." She responded. "Hurry up I have four hours to make you perfect plus get myself ready and all this other stuff, so come on." She threw my dressing gown at me which I swapped with my towel. I gave her a hug before sitting down in front of her.

"Thank you Lis, for everything." I said, smiling at my best friend and sister in the mirror, she hugged me from behind.

"Nothing to thank me for," she whispered, then began to untangle my hair from the towel and turned the blow drier on. I relaxed into the seat and closed my eyes.

DPOV

My phone beeped.

_I love you so much, see you at the alter, I'll be the one in white._

_Love you._

_Xxxxxxooooo._

Rose was awake and I'm guessing she got my letter.

I smiled to myself, just a few more hours until she would be Mrs Belikov.

I was brought out of my day dream by my mother placing a big plate of scrabbled eggs in front of me with two pieces of my favorite buttered black bread on the side.

"Thanks Mama," I said, scoffing into my eggs, traditionally it would be my father and best man helping me get ready to day, but seeing as there was no way in hell I was letting my father any where near Rose or our wedding day... or any other for that matter, my mother and Karoline were helping me, while Sonya was going to help the girls get ready.

I had asked Yuri to be my best man while and Christian was going to be my grooms men, they would be coming by later when to get ready. Yuri had a shift right now and Christian was running around helping Lissa.

I finished my bread and took my plate to the sink.

"Thank you mama, it was delicious." I said, while going to wash my plate, but she took it out of my hands.

"You shower now, wash your hair and shave that face, we must get you looking perfect." She said, pointing in the general direction of the bathroom.

I did as I was told and quickly cleaned and shaved, taking extra care. My mother had my suit hanging from in the room, so I left the bathroom in a towel. Karoline, Mama and the children were all in the lounge room, there were two dresses hanging form the open bedroom door.

I glanced at the clock it was 7-35, huh, I must have been in the shower longer than I realized.

The ceremony was beginning at eleven, just over three hours. I started grinning again, just over three hours and I would be a _husband_ and Roza would be _my wife, _who was pregnant with _my child. _I could hardly contain my joy.

"He's day dreaming about Rose again isn't he, you know they both have the same face when they drift of about that, it's really quiet sickening." Karoline's voice pulled my from my thought's.

"Ow leave him alone, he's in love, he's happy and _you_ should be happy for him." MY mother scolded her and I grinned.

"Thank you mama." I said, walking over to them.

"Yeah yeah, i'm happy for him but still..." She grumbled, trailing off. I ignored her turning to mama.

"So do I have to put my suit on yet, cause I still have like three hours and really don't think I need that long to get dressed." I asked.

"No, no, you can put your normal clothes back on you don't need to get dressed till about 9-30, 10 o'clock." She smiled at me.

"Okay." I returned to the bathroom where I had left my clothes and got dressed, then returned to the lounge room. "So now what do we do?" I asked looking at them expectantly, I was so excited I didn't want to sit down and I really didn't want to wait three hours.

*** about two hours later ***

There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it seeing ans Mama and Karoline were both busy.

I opened the door to find Yuri standing there, freshly showered and clad in his tux.

"Belikov what are you doing, get dressed or you'll be late for your own wedding and I'm sure you don't want to piss of your bride, or her maid of honor, those women are scary." He said grinning.

"Come in, I'm just getting dressed now I'll be out in a sec." I shut the door behind him and went into the second bedroom where my suit was and shut the door. Once I was dressed I sat on the bed for a moment, then entered the living room.

Both my mother and Karoline were now in the lounge, there hair was done and their dresses were one.

"Oh Dimitri, you look so handsome." My mother cooed when she saw me.

"Thank you Mama, you girls look amazing." I said and it was true.

"Thank you Dimika." They both replied.

I notice Yuri was working on putting on Paul who looked very cute in his little suit, while Mama and Karoline were both working on getting the babies dressed.

The clock showed it was 10-17 and I was shocked that so much time had passed, but relieved it was almost eleven.

Once the children were dressed and ready we left the room and headed for the church, we're the ceremony would be being held. It wasn't big, but the didn't matter, because there' weren't many people invited, no students were coming and only the teachers and guardians we were close to had been invited, that plus our families.

The church looked amazing, I don't know what Lissa did, but it was just wow. There was white cloth hanging from the stone walls, making the place look warm and inviting and there were flowers and ribbons everywhere. In the center up the front the was an intricate ark that seemed to be made completely of flowers and ribbon.

"Wow, it's beautiful, Lissa really did well." Said Karoline as she entered behind me. I nodded in agreement.

"She did, didn't she." Said Mama.

"That's Lissa for you." I said simply.

For the next twenty minutes we got out instructions were to stand and what do do then we waited. It was 10-42 when Christian came strolling in looking very smart in his suit and it was just three minutes later that the church doors were opened and people started taking their seat.

You could see how beautiful the place looked by the look on each persons face as they entered. Lissa had really outdone herself.

Finally the time came, music began and the crowd was quiet. Viktoria and Christian entered first, walking slowly down the Isle.

Viktoria looked Amazing her dress was deep red and made her look better then any brother ever wanted their sister to look.

Next was Lissa and Yuri, Lissa looked like a princess, her dress was also a dark red and her hair was done up beautifully.

'Thank you.' I mouthed as she got close. She smiled at me, I smiled back.

The music changed, morphed, into the wedding march and my eyes zoomed in on the door. I held my breath waiting. I saw Abe step forward and hold his hand out.

Then out stepped Rose.

And even though i knew it was wrong =to swear in a church all I could think was.

'Святой чертовски дерьмо, она на самом деле мои. Я самый счастливый человек жив'

* * *

**_Translation - Святой чертовски дерьмо, она на самом деле мои. Я самый счастливый человек жив _**

**_Mean - Holy fucking shit she's actually mine. I'm the luckiest man alive._**

**And there we have it chapter 23 the rest of the wedding up next. So I UD all my stories today, hope you guys are happy and with tyr to make sure not as long a wait inbetween chaps, but not promising, cause life is hectic.**

**Xxoo **

**PLEASE REVIEW would LOVE 500 before chap 24 is up. **

***Grins* And don't forget to vote on the pole to see what baby Lissa is having.**


	24. Chapter 24: I do

**So yeah I updated. Hope you enjoy. **

**Sorry if the wedding is strange, I only been to then when I was like six, so I don't really know how they go, but meh.**

**Please review.**

**Hope I haven't lost you's all.**

**Disclaimer – song is an edited version of only you by Ashanti.**

* * *

_DPOV_

_The music changed, morphed, into the wedding march and my eyes zoomed in on the door. I held my breath waiting. I saw Abe step forward and hold his __hand out._

_Then out stepped Rose._

_And even though i knew it was wrong to swear in a church all I could think was._

_'Святой чертовски дерьмо, она на самом деле мои. Я самый счастливый человек жив'_

RPOV

The music changed and I knew that was my queue. Abe stepped out onto the isle and held out his hand, inviting me forward. I reached out, taking his hand and stepped forward slowly.

My eyes scanned the room. The church looked amazing and if I hadn't walked in I wouldn't have recognized it. Lissa had done an _amazing_ job, the place was stunning, it was covered in flowered and material had be hung from god knows where, to cover the dull stone wall's.

There was a small crowd filling the front of the church all of them standing, watching me as I walked slowly down the isle. Finally my eyes landed on Dimitri, he was staring at me a look of pure love and adoration painted his face.

He looked amazing, so sexy and strong and... and just wow. His tux was black and fitted with a white undershirt and a tie the same shade as my dress. I smiled widely at him he smiled back.

Then, finally I was at the end of the isle and Abe was placing my hand in his and kissing me on the cheek.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"Love you to dad." I whispered back, kissing his cheek.

Dimitri gripped my hand tightly as I took my place at the alter, handing my flowers to Lissa, I looked into Dimitri's eye's, as the Minister began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today in the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite **Rose Hathaway** and Dimitri Belikov in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man?" He looked around

Both my parents said "we do." And the father nodded.

**"Rose** and **Dimitri** , although life is a gift given to each of us as individuals, we must also learn to live together in harmony. Love is a gift to us from our family and friends. Through these gifts of love we learn to ourselves to gift it back. Learning to love and live together is one of life's greatest challenges and is the shared goal of a married life. The measure of true love is a love both freely given and freely accepted." I was crying now, just because I was so happy, because this was actually happening.

"Today is truly a glorious day in which we wish both of you all the joy, happiness and success and the world has to offer"

In this sacred and joyful moment, we call upon the highest in you, **Rose** and **Dimitri** , the divine inner presence that brought you to love and has chosen for you the sweet commitment of marriage. For you we ask every blessing of this moment; a confirmation of the wisdom of your choice; great happiness on the path that is set before you; discretion, kindness and care as you walk upon it, strength to live out your purpose, grace and peace through each step of your journey, and beloved family and friends to support you."

"**Rose** , are you here to ask **Dimitri** to be your partner, your lover, your friend and your husband? Do you intend to give him your deepest friendship and love, not only when you are feeling bright and alive, but also when you are feeling down? To stay with him, in sickness and in health, to be together as long as you both shall live?" This was my part, I swallowed thickly before squeaking out

"I do." tears were running down my face and my cheeks hurt from smiling.

"**Dimitri** , are you here to ask **Rose** to be your partner, your lover, your friend and your wife? Do you intend to give her your deepest friendship and love, not only when you are feeling bright and alive, but also when you are feeling down? TO stay with her, in sickness and in health, to be together as long as you both shall live?" He looked at Dimitri

**Without hesitation Dimitri Answered "I do." His words strong and clear rung out through the church.**

"Who has the rings?"

"I do." Answered Yuri stepping forward, handing us our rings

"Symbols of holiness, of perfection and peace ... that which has no beginning and no end. And so, in this moment, bring your blessing to these rings to also be symbols of unity, of joining and of commitment. Grant that the love which **Rose** and **Dimitri** have for each other now may always be just this way. These are the rings that **Rose** and **Dimitri** will wear for the rest of their lives, that express the love that they have for one another. Let us take a moment and send our prayers, our thoughts and our love to these rings, so that as they wear them, they will carry our love with them as well. Dimitri please repeat after me."

**"I Dimitri Take you Rose. To be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward. For better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer. In sickness, and in health. To love and to honor and to cherish unconditionally. Forsaking all others, I will be faithful to you." Dimitri repeated, hi9s eyes never leaving mine. "With this ring, I thee wed." He slid the ring onto my finger, kissing it once it was in place.**

**"Rose repeat after me." I took Dimitri's hand in mine once more.**

**"I Rose Take you Dimitri. To be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward. For better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer. In sickness, and in health. To love and to honor and to cherish unconditionally. Forsaking all others, I will be faithful to you." My voice cracked a few times, but I never faltered. "With this ring I thee wed." I slid the ring onto his finger, kissing it, just like he had mine.**

**"Rose** and **Dimitri** as the two of you have joined this marriage uniting as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect." I couldn't believe it, we were so close. "Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Belikov I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

**With that, Dimitri stepped forward, pulling me into his arms and smashing my lips to his. My arms went around his neck as he lifted me off the ground and the crowd cheered. We broke apart, gasping for air and turned to face our family and friends. My hand secured tightly in his as we were bombarded with hugs and congratulations. **

**Finally we made our way out of the church and I had to laugh at the sight. In front of the church was a decorated golf cart like thing that was used for transporting large items around the school. It was decorated in streamers and had a just married sign on it. **

**"So that you don't wreck your dress dragging it in the dirt on the way to the hall." She Lissa, smiling at me. I shook my head, laughing silently.**

**"Thanks Lis," I said climbing into the cart with Dimitri's help, Dimitri sat next to me at the back while Lissa and Christian sat in the front. We went to the main hall, which was where any whole school meeting – which were very rare – were held. It was also extravagantly decorated. It was off limits to all students today, however there were a lot gaping at us as we rode around campus... I mean it's not every day two Dhampir's get married at you school.**

**The main hall was more unrecognizable than the church, carpet had been laid, the stage was polished and there were tables scattered around the edge of the room, with a lon table to the right of the stage. There was a DJ stand set up and the left hand corner of the stage and a mic in the middle. There was a 'dance' floor set up in the middle of the room. The walls had been covered in white fabrics, with bits of silver, red and black, mixed in tastefully. There were flower arrangements on every table. It was beautiful. **

**Everyone followed us there, arriving a few minutes there on foot. Dimitri and I were all in the back room, so we could make our 'grad entrance' as Lissa called it, while Lissa was sorting everyone out. **

**"Husband." I whispered in awe, we were just standing there holding each other.**

**"Hmm, I like it... wife." He whispered back. I smiled, looking up at his face. He was practically beaming. "I love you Rosemarie Belikov." **

**"I love you too Dimitri Belikov." I said, standing on my tippy toes to kiss him.**

**"Lissa did really well, didn't she. It;s all so pretty." I said, standing back on my feet properly, leaning my forehead on his chest. **

**"Not nearly as beautiful as you." He said, making me blush.**

**There was a knock on the door and Lissa entered the room. **

**"Come on guys, time for your first dance." She said, smiling at us. She led us out of the room. "Okay so just wait here for the DJ to announce you." Then she hurried off to do god knows what.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to be the first one to present the new, Mr. and Ms Belikov." A round of applause broke out. We stepped out of the hall and into the room. "Would you please clear the dance floor as they shared their first dance." **

**Dimitri took my hand and led me to the middle of the dance floor, the music began to play and I placed my hands on his shoulders and he placed his on my waist, we held each other at arms length, staring into each others eyes. I let Dimitri lead me around the dance floor.**

_I just want you to know... that  
Through out it all  
It's only you  
That stuck by me...  
And for that...  
I thank you, I love you  
Only you  
_

_I can't wait to get next to you  
Oh I just can't leave you alone  
Boy you got me doing things  
That I would never do  
And I can't stop the way  
I'm feeling if I wanted to  
I'm crazy bout the way  
That you could  
Make me say your name  
And if I couldn't have you  
I would probably go insane_

Only you can make me feel  
And only you can take me there  
And only you can make me feel  
And only you can take me there

I can't wait to get next to you  
Oohh I just can't leave you alone  
Girl you stay inside my mind  
Ain't no denyin' that  
And only you could do them things  
That got me coming back  
It's gotta be the realest thing  
That I have ever felt  
And I'll do what I gotta do  
To keep you to myself

Only you can make me feel  
And only you can take me there  
And only you can make me feel  
And only you can take me there

I am crazy baby of the way you  
Make me feel I just gotta have you here  
And I wanna let you know 

_That I won't ever let you go_

Only you can make me feel  
And only you can take me there  
And only you can make me feel  
And only you can take me there

I can't wait to get next to you  
Oohh I just can't leave you alone

**_Cause Baby I Love you._**

**The song ended and I looked around, other couples had started dancing around us. I took a step closer to Dimitri, leaning my head on his chest. Not long after that I danced with my farther and then with Adrian, Mason, Eddie, Christian pretty much every male in the room until finally I was passed back to Dimitri and it was time for Dinner.,, the rest of the night flew by and before I knew it Lissa was taking me into the back room to get changed. She unzipped my dress, hanging it back up in it's garment bag. **

**She unpinned my hair and handed me another dress to put on, this on was white with red embroidery and feel loosely to my knees.**

**I gave Lissa a hug. "Thank you Lissa, it was absolutely perfect." I told her.**

**"I was happy to do it." said Lissa giving me a squeeze. "Come on, it;s time for you to go." We weren't going on a real honeymoon, but we were 'getting away'. There were three houses on campus, for when Royal families came to stay and wanted privacy. We were staying in one for a week, that way we were still close, but had privacy too. Everyone had been told to stay away from that area of campus and it had been cleaned and fully stocked with everything we would need. It had a pool and a fire and everything we would need was there, Lissa had also supplied clothing for both of us apparently, so it was all set.**

**We left with them all smiling and shouting good - byes, driving off into the sunrise in our golf buggy. It was a bit different to a normal wedding, but it was ours and it was perfect for us.**

* * *

******Please review so I know you're still reading. **

******The response I got from SCCA was heart warming.**

******As for meg if you reading this. I was having the same problem thanks for the solution. Lol. Xx.**

******REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25: Sighs

**Hey guys, honeymoon chapter, mostly sex. Read AN at the end please. Xx**

**Disclaimer – I own the awesome plot, but nothing else. X.**

* * *

_RPOV_

_We left with them all smiling and shouting good - byes, driving off into the sunrise in our golf buggy. It was a bit different to a normal wedding, but it was ours and it was perfect for us._

RPOV

The house was perfect, but I didn't feel like exploring right now, it was the first night of my honeymoon and I intended to take full advantage of it. Not to mention I was extremely... well horny lately, apparently that was a side effect of pregnancy, not that I minded in the least... Dimitri wasn't complaining either.

Dimitri carried my over into the house, kissing me as we 'crossed the threshold', kicking the door shut with his foot. I changed my position, wrapping my legs around his waist, he pressed me up against the wall his mouth devouring mine. I pulled back to breath and he started kissing my neck.

"I love you my amazingly sexy husband." I said kissing his earlobe and sucking it softly causing him to moan.

"I love you too my painstakingly beautiful wife." He whispered huskily before sucking on my neck lightly.

"Pants off now." I moaned, my toes curling in anticipation.

"Patience my sweet Roza, I want our first time as husband and wife to be special." He pulled us away from the wall and put me down, taking me hand leading me towards the stairs.

As impatient as I was, I couldn't argue with that.

Once up the stairs he led me down the hall stopped at the end and open the door, gesturing for me to enter. In the middle of the room was that biggest bed I ever saw... and I'm pretty sure there was some suitcases on the floor.

I turned around and before I could blink Dimitri's mouth was back on mine and I was edging backwards towards the bed. My knees hit the bed and gave out, causing me to fall backwards, pulling Dimitri down with me.

He rolled us over so I was straddling him and scooted up on the bed, so his legs were no longer hanging over the edge.

"I want" Pant. "To make." Pant. "This special." Said Dimitri as I kissed him with a fevour, thrusting my hips into his.

I pulled away slightly, so I could speak. "No." I stated before kissing him again, grinding againsting, moaning as the zipper of his pants rubbed against my core.

"What?" he asked, pushing himself up on his shoulders.

"No, no flowers, no candles, no baths. Just you and me, our love, that is enough to make it special. So I want _just_ you. Now." I told him, thrusting my hips into his and kissing him, giving him no reason to argue.

He groaned and nodded,wrapping his arms around me pulling me so tight against him I could feel the buttons of his shirt, through my dress.

One of his hands wrapped itself in my hair, holding my mouth to his, while the other roamed the length of my body, down my side then back up my thigh. My dress had ridden up so it was now sitting just below my panties. After I don't know how long Dimitri hands slid under my dress and pulled in up over my head. He looked at me, before licking his lips and kissing me once more.

I was so wet, I was literally dripping with anticipation, I could feel the coil in my stomach tightening and he hadn't even down anything yet. I trust my hips against him once more almost finding my releasing when I pushed against his hard one.

I groaned out of frustration and pleasure.

My hands found Dimitri's shirt and I pulled, ripping off every button. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was glad he had changed out of his tux, but I really didn't care right now.

I felt Dimitris' hand traveling down from my hair, over the curve of my breast, down to my waist and finally to the place I was craving so much.

"Hmmmmmm." I moaned, grinding into his hand, his fingers like magic, pressing all the right buttons. "Dimitri." I gasped, clenching my fist, trying to find something, anything to hold onto, my forehead resting on the pillow next to us as he devoured my neck. Then he swiftly moved my panties to the side, slipping one finger inside of me, curling just so, sending me over the edge.

My curls toes and my breathing stopped as I came undone.

"That's it my Roza." He moaned, rolling us over so he was on top. I left my hands traveling over his chest, pushing his now ruined shirt off his shoulders. Then starting to work on his pants, I manged to undo his pants and then buttons and fly, the was finally able to rid him of the obtrusive material.

The coil in my stomach as already tightening to breaking point once more.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, rocking my hips against him. Both of us moaning loudly, I started going faster and faster, arching my back against Dimitri when I felt his hands on my bare breast... wait when did I loose my bra... The thought entered my mind for a moment before being chased right out again.

I moaned and groaned, wriggling against Dimitri, desperate to find my release. I gasped when I felt Dimitri mouth on my breast, my eyes rolling back into my head. His hands found my cilt once more, not even waiting before he started pumping two fingers in and out of me. My hand found his way down his chest and his pants. I wrapped my hand around his cock and started sliding it up and down I felt him twitch and grow harder in my hand.

"Roza." He groaned, sucking on my breast with vigor. I pumped harder and faster, wanting him to come with me.

Finally Dimitri found his release and it was only moments before I too was once more sent over the edge, Dimitri, continued to finger me as I came down from my high.

"Dimitri, please." I gasped.

"God I need you Roza."

"Now." I panted.

I pushed of my panties and he disposed of his boxers I spread my legs, begging him to enter me.

He kissed my forehead softly, looking it my eyes. "I love you Roza." He told me as he entered me softly. I moaned loudly pushing my hips up to meet his. He slow loving movements soon became fast and passionate.

It wasn't long before I was seeing light behind my eyes, but Dimitri wasn't done, he kept going and I couldn't help but go with him.

A light sheen of sweat covered both our bodies and our chest were heaving with exertion.

"I'm not going to last Roza." Dimitri groaned.

"Come with me Comrade." I moaned, pulling his lips down to meet mine, sucking on his bottom lip.

"Dimitri!" I screamed and my inner walls clenched around him.

"Roza!" He yelled as he released inside of me.

He colapsed ontop of me, rolling both of us over so I was lying on his chest.

We lay there silently for a few minutes, catching our breath.

I heard Dimitri chuckled and propped myself up on my elbows.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said grinning at me.

"No seriously?" I sat up, straddling him, him still inside me growing harder as I did, and making him moan.

"What was that, three or four time?" He grinned cockily and I went to slap his chest, but stopped my self.

"Hmm you know, it's still not the record." I said, egging him on.

"Ow but it will be soon." He said, grinning at me and rolling us over quickly, making me let out a short squeal.

His lips met mine and I closed my eyes relishing in the feel of Dimitri, of us.

Went spent the next week in our own little private heaven, swimming, eating, talking, watching TV, playing games and making love. It was the best week of my life, but I was sad we had to go, but knew it was necessary. As much as I didn't want to face the world, we had a doctor's appointment soon and we both had commitments that we could only avoid for so long, no matter how much we wanted to.

I laid in bed, watching Dimitri, flutter around the room gathering our various close and personal items trying to pack up.

"Dimmiiittrrrriiii." I whined and he immediately stuck his head out of the joining bathroom.

"Yes Roza?" He sounded slightly exasperated.

"Come back to bed." I whined once more, he groaned.

"Roza, I have to pack, we must return to society today." We had already been up and had breakfast, I was pretty much eating constantly and my stomach had grow more than I thought possible in the last week, growing at least two inches in size. I had opted to go back to bed after breakfast, but Dimitri had insisted that we must pack, so now he was running around like a chicken with its head cut off, trying to fit all our belonging in the four massive suitcases, laid open on the ground.

I sighed, standing up, letting the sheet slid off my, I was wearing a black baby doll nighty that flowed out, not making me look all fat and pregnant. I sauntered over to Dimitri. I had a few hours of my honey moon left and I intended to make the rest of it, no matter what he said.

He was currently sitting on the floor, folding cloths to put in our suitcases. I walked up behind him quietly, then plopped myself down in his lap. Kissing him before he had the chance to object.

"Roza." He groaned, trying to push me off him, But I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on tightly, his struggles causes us to fall back on the floor, so I was now laying on top of him. I quickly spun around so that I was straddling him.

"Now you listen to me Dimitri Belikov, I am your wife and I want sex, so it is your job to give it to me." I order him, I knew it turned him on when I bossed him around and he was already fighting control.

"We can't, we don't-" He cut off when he felt me grinding into his erection before shifting slightly to allow myself room, then putting my hands down his loose boxers, grabbing his cock.

"There is time." I said, trying to convince him. "Please Dimitri, I begged, looking into his eyes. I could see the exact second he gave in, he let out a big huff and threw his arms up, rolling us over quickly, causeing me to loose my position and my grip.

"You don't play fair." He whispered, kissing me roughly, shoving his hips into mine.

"Neither do you." I panted, returning the favor. I grinned, I just seduced my husband.

We were packed and ready, the golf cart – yes I'm serious – we had driven here was still there, waiting for us to return. I was sort sad that it was over, but happy to get back to Lissa. I patted my tummy Idily, I was currently waiting for Dimitri to bring the suitcases outside. I wondered how much longer I was going to be doing patrol...

Dimitri finally exited the house, he put the bag down, locking the door behind him. I sighed, sad to leave, then smiled.

I was _married_.

To _Dimitri_.

This was really happening...

I smiled to myself.

I just couldn't believe it.

I laughed out loud, filled with joy. Dimitri gave me a strange look but didn't comment, I just grabbed his hand, smiling as we drove through the woods.

* * *

**Hey guys hoped you liked it. Like I said mostly SEX Anyways... **

**I am officially 16! since tuesday :D.**

**I finish school in less then two weeks and should be able to write all I like after that. So shouldn't have to wait long for regular updates, sorry it took so long for the last few, just life's hectic, lots of people, lots of responsibilities, work, plus school – and I'm a science dork so lots of work – And I am really sorry. But yeah. I should be able to get it going again soon... and now I'm rambling...**

**Please review!**

**Xx**


	26. Chapter 26: What happens now

**I know I'm slack, but please enjoy this chapter, I hope it is too your liking.**

**To my reviewer 'Ruby' Thank you so much for the reviews, you have no idea how happy it made me to ready those. And I'm glad I inspired you to make an account. :D. Xx.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_RPOV_

_We were packed and ready, the golf cart – yes I'm serious – we had driven here was still there, waiting for us to return. I was sort sad that it was over, but happy to get back to Lissa. I patted my tummy Idily, I was currently waiting for Dimitri to bring the suitcases outside. I wondered how much longer I was going to be doing patrol..._

_Dimitri finally exited the house, he put the bag down, locking the door behind him. I sighed, sad to leave, then smiled._

I was married.

To Dimitri.

_This was really happening..._

_I smiled to myself._

_I just couldn't believe it._

_I laughed out loud, filled with joy. Dimitri gave me a strange look but didn't comment, I just grabbed his hand, smiling as we drove through the woods._

RPOV

When we got back to our building we were greeted by Lissa and Christian, I jumped out of the 'vehicle' and ran to Lissa hugging her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, you are the best sister or friend anyone could ever have. Thank you so much." I practically yelled, making her cringe.

She pulled away grinning. "So you like it?" She asked, I could feel pleasure pulsing through the bond along with a few other emotion I couldn't quiet determine, some not so good... I would have to check in with that later.

"Of course I did!" I said beaming, I'm sure if she was looking at my aura right now it would be glowing yellow, red and all the other happy lovey dovey colors Adrian told me about.

"Great, now come on we have one more surprise for you." she said mysteriously, I tired to figure out what was going on but she was blocking me. I looked over to Dimitri who shrugged, also not knowing what was going on... for once I wasn't the only person in the dark.

"So Christian and I talked to Kirova yesterday and she said she would give us one of the guest house for royal families since technically Christian and I _are _both Royals and you guys are our Guardian, each house has two section to it, which means it would be like having our own home and it's right next to the guest apartments where Adrian is staying and it's not isolated from the school, but it's also right on the edge so we would have privacy when the babies are born." She said quickly, then stopped suddenly looking at me, eyes wide.

I was smiling that sounded fantastic I was a bit worried about us living in Dimitri's room when the baby was born.

"Wow Lissa, that's amazing," I said, in awe of my best friend.

She blushes and smiles, "Oh I know." she says then winks at me, making us both crack up laughing.

"When can we move in?" I asked when we had stopped laughing. I notice Christian and Dimitri both sharing the 'their crazy but we love them looks'.

"This saturday, so about a week. They are having cleaners sent in to fix it up because it hasn't been used in a while. I'm also getting gin furnished. " She said smiling, and I shook my head at her.

"And do we get any say in this?" I asked her.

"Well... nope, it's all a surprise." She giggled, she knew how much I hated surprises and was enjoying this.

"Fine," I huffed, I moped but didn't complain to much. I could feel how much this meant too her.

She squealed and hugged me.

"Now lets put this stuff away so we can go get some food, I'm hungry." I said rubbing my protruding tummy.

"Oh so I am!" Said Lissa, rubbing hers, in which I could now see a small bump beginning to show, apparently she would start showing a little bit earlier because of the fact she was having twins.

Christian laughed and wrapped his arms around Lissa placing his hand over her small one.

"You're always hungry, it's like living with another Rose." He joked and she smacked his hand and I growled at him... I don't eat THAT much... well maybe I do but still.

"I'm eating fro three now, plus I finally stopped trowing up so I am taking advantage of being able to eat." She said and I nodded, that's probably why I'd been feeling so good the last couple of days.

"So lets go," Dimitri grabbed the bags and I led the way up to our room.

The next week passed in a jiff, Dimitri and I returned to our duties, we worked out a nice balance, between work friends and each other. We moved into out house with no issues, getting Mason and Eddie to help us seeing as Dimitri refused to let me lift everything heavy, which according to him was pretty much everything except for the pillows.

Lissa had done amazing with the houses, I already knew the outsides were beautiful, I had seen them all my life, walking past them at least once a month or so since in was twelve, but the inside, it was perfect and the best bit was they were different, each of our halves were completely different made to suit the couple. Lissa's was perfect and neat and done in whites and light greens with some deep brown ascents. Where as Dimitri's and I's was more bold with, white and red, with hints of purple the couch was big and comfy. There were no real safety hazards anywhere, Lissa had though of everything. Even the nursery had been done, it was in a lilac color, to match the rest of the house and we had two spare rooms in case we decided to – and these are Lissa's words not mine – 'expand or bad ass family.' - which made me laugh. - Our room was red and black and white, we had a walk in robe and a bathroom.

It didn't take us long to get settled in and with days it felt like home.

It had been four months since the wedding, since we had moved into our new house and I was _fucking huge_ and I mean _HUGE_ I couldn't believe how big I had gotten, but the surprise was Lissa was almost the same size even though she was only about five months pregnant, one of the benefits of having twins apparently.

I had stopped participating in classes a while ago and six weeks ago I had finished my final patrol duty, which was a relief because my back and feet were starting to kill me. I did however still teach my classes, now one of the other guardian did all the physical stuff, after classes were done I would go get some food, meet up with Dimitri or Lissa or someone if the timing was right, then go home and wait for Dimitri to Finish his shift, or go watch one of the other classes, or find something to do to keep me entertained, usually just watched television though, which is what I was currently doing. I had become so lazy and felt bad, but seriously I was just to heavy to be bother really.

There had been no attacks on our school, or any in fact, not since the last one here, which was good but also worrying. I was still scarred about what had been said that night and I was worried something was going to happen that would hurt my daughter, not that I or Dimitri would ever, _ever_, let that happen.

I must have dozed because I awoke to Dimitri placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Good morning my love." He said smiling at me.

I smiled back and stretched, yawning, then held my hands up, silently asking him to pull me up, which he did, right against his chest, well as much as my protruding belly would allow.

"Why hello handsome." I said reaching up too kiss him on the lips. I may be seven months pregnant but I was still a teenager – I know right, I never thought I'd be married and pregnant and eighteen, almost nineteen, but I couldn't be any happier with my life so far – and this was Dimitri.

The soft kiss quickly turned into something much more passionate, his tongue met me and I moaned into his month and had been almost two months since we had been together and I was craving his touch so badly it hurt...

"Dimitri, bed room" I moaned and he nodded, picking me up bridal style, his mouth never leaving mine.

He layed me softly on the bed, hovering over me awkwardly, so as not to put any pressure on my stomach. I rolled us over so we were on our sides, making it so much easier, I moaned loudly and thrust my hips hard against Dimitri's .

I felt myself moisten further an-.

"Dimitri" I said, pulling away from his my eyes wide. His opened his eyes and was immediately alarmed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, assessing me, eyes growing wide at the now large wet patch on the bed.

"I think my water just broke," I said beginning to panic, it was too early she wasn't due for five weeks. "She's not ready yet!" I yelled, nearly hysterical.

"Shh Roza, it's fine, most women give birth early with their first child, NO you go change and I'll ring Lissa." Okay he said I nodded and he helped me stand. I got out of my cloths and slipped on a nice maternity dress and underwear, no point in wearing pants. I had just finished pulling up my underwear when a sharp pain hit my stomach.

"Dimitri!" I gasped out and he was by my side in a second, holding me as I clutched my stomach.

"Breath Roza," He said rubbing my back soothingly. As soon as it was over I was in his arms and out of the house. He made a swift jog on the way to the infirmary, he could have gone faster, but this was more comfortable and had hardly any uncomfortable movement where I was concerned. "Lissa is meeting us at the infirmary." He said and I nodded, giving a small cry as another contraction hit, gripping Dimitri so tightly it probably bruised, not that he showed any signs of pain at all. "Hold on Roza, we're almost there." He said and only seconds later we were pushing through the infirmary doors. "My wife's in labor!" He shouted and within seconds he was being directed where to lay me down.

I let go of Dimitri's neck, but clutched his hand tightly as he sat me down.

DPOV

I couldn't believe it we had done it, we had made this, this perfection I was holding in my arms. After six hours, my beautiful wife had giving birth to a lovely baby girl, Five pound six and half.

Rose had held our baby in her arms and smiled up at me.

"Look what we did," She shad said, utterly exhausted, Lissa was on the other side on the bed sitting down, also looking exhausted she had held Rose's other had the entire time, coaxing her through and even helping her when she had yeld at me for an hour for putting here through this. I had nodded, not daring to smile in fear of being thrown out and missing the birth of my daughter.

"What are you going to name her?" Lissa had asked I looked at Rose.

"Any ideas, comrade?" She asked a small smile gracing her face, we had both looked at our Daughter and smiled.

"I like, Iliea." I told her, hoping she wouldn't think I was an idiot.

She watched our daughter for a moment more before nodding. "Iliea Vasilissa Belikov,"

* * *

**I hope you like it, I know it went kinda fast, but I just got inspired and starting writing when I should be in bed because it's almost two am and I have work tomorrow morning. **

**please review!**

**tell me if you want more of her giving birth :S and i'll right it if i get enough request.**

**REVIEW!**

**Xxoo.**


	27. Chapter 27: Happy family

**So I'm on holidays staying at my cousins and home alone most the day I really should be doing my assignments that are due when I got back but I just didn't want to put this off any longer, I miss writing and from my reviews I guess you guys miss reading it.**

**So hear it is the next chapter**

**It's 2839 words and I worked hard.**

**So I hope it's good.**

**Enjoy.**

**Review.**

**Xx**

* * *

_DPOV_

_"What are you going to name her?" Lissa had asked I looked at Rose._

_"Any ideas, comrade?" She asked a small smile gracing her face, we had both looked at our Daughter and smiled._

_"I like, Iliea." I told her, hoping she wouldn't think I was an idiot._

_She watched our daughter for a moment more before nodding. "Iliea Vasilissa Belikov,"_

RPOV

I was so tired, but I couldn't sleep, not yet.

Iliea was now two hours old and already had been visited by half the school...

First there was Christian, then came Alberta and Kirova, Eddie and Mason and a few others.

Dimitri had called my parents and his and Mum and dad were on there way now, just a nine hour flight away.

I yawned and let my eyes slide closed, there was so much noise.

"Rose?" Someone asked.

"Hmmm?" I mumbled.

"Alright guys I think the new mummy needs some rest." That was Dimitri.

I wanted to shake my head and say they could stay, but I was already mostly asleep with Iliea asleep by my side, one of my arms wrapped around her.

I guess everyone left. I felt a shift on my other side and felt Dimitri lay down behind me putting one arm over me and Iliea.

"Thank you Roza, I love you." He whispered and I was out.

DPOV

I was lying there watching Roza and Iliea, our beautiful baby girl, when the doctor walked in.

I stood up quickly, but carefully and smiled at the Doctor.

"Hello Mr Belikov, how are you guys going?" She asked politely

"We're amazing." I told her, not being able to contain my grin.

"Well that's good, I just came to check on Rose and Iliea If everything pans out they should be able to leave tomorrow. Its good that they are both asleep at the same time. I'll just come back later if you press that button when they wake up and get the nurse to call me?"

"Of course, Dr, thank you." I said reaching out my hand, she smiled and shook it.

"No problem Mr Belikov." She said and left the room.

It was about twenty minutes later when Iliea started to stir I picked her up carefully. I changed her nappy, and then started walking around the room I bounced her up and down softly, but she refused to settle and pretty soon started screaming her lungs out, waking up Rose.

RPOV

I sat up quickly, awoken by the sound of screaming, of my baby screaming. I rubbed my eyes and saw a frantic Dimitri trying to calm down _our daughter._

"Dimitri, pass her here." I said adjusting the pillows for more support. A nurse walked in and smiled at us.

"Alright Rose, looks like time to try your first feeding. Are you breast feeding or..."

I looked at Dimitri we had decided the formula would be the best way to go, so that when I started work again she would already be used to the bottles.

"Formula. It'll just be easier when I start work again." I said, feeling the need to justify our choice.

The nurse nodded. "Of course, most mothers choose formula now, but it is better if you be the one to feed her for the first few days. It's been shown it helps babies eat better, also you should use the same teet for as long as you can."

I nodded and Dimitri handed me Iliea who was still crying, and grabbed a bottle out of the bag along with formula, I had no idea when got that, but who knew, it was probably Lissa's doing. The nurse took the bottle and formula and came back a minute later with a warm bottle of formula and handed it to me.

"Now you should smear a little bit of the milk on your fingers and let her taste it before trying to giver her the bottle."

"Okay thank you." I did what I was told and smiled when I felt Iliea sucking on my finger I looked at Dimitri who was sitting in the chair next to us watching us both with a big smile. After a minute I removed my finger and grabbed the bottle and fed her.

After she finished her bottle, apparently she already has my appetite, the nurse showed us how to burp her properly and Dimitri got her to call the Doctor, who had apparently come to see us while I was sleeping. He said that we might be able to go home in just a day or two. Which was excellent because I hate this bloody infirmary.

Iliea had dozed off again, the nurse said new born's usually sleep about eighteen too twenty hours a day so it was normal, especially after just eating.

The Doctor walked in and smiled, these people were always bloody smiling.

"Rose it's good to see you awake." I smiled back and nodded.

"Now the nurse told me she's already talked to you about burping and everything so that's set. Also all of Iliea's test results are back and she's perfectly healthy." I let out a big breath. "Now I just want to get you checked out, new mothers often suffer from iron deficiency also just want to check you physically as well."

The Doctor took my blood and examined me... privately.

"Well everything looks fine, you might have a bit of bleeding for a few days. Now we just have to wait for your blood test to get back but otherwise you should both be able to check out tomorrow."

"Really?" I asked grinning looking at Dimitri.

She laughed. "Yes Rose really, I know how much you hate it here." She gave me a knowing look.

"Thank you." She nodded.

"Now just a couple more things, no training for at least two weeks and no sex for six weeks." My eyes widened, what six weeks, I didn't think I could last that long.

I looked at Dimitri who looked like he was thinking the same thing as me. I mean it had already been twos months another six weeks and I might spontaneously com-bust.

"Do you have any questions about anything?" I shook my head.

"No thank you doctor." Said Dimitri.

She smiled and nodded. "Alright then, I'll be back later with your test results." And then she left the room.

"Dimitri, I don't think I can last that long, right now the last thing I want is sex, but god six weeks, it's already been to long." I said truthfully, and he grinned at me.

"I know Roza, but look." He said and pointed to Iliea who was asleep in her bed side crib thing, looking perfect..

I looked at her and smiled. Another yawn escaped. It was about 9pm and we hadn't slept in almost forty eight hours, not counting the small nap before, add that to giving birth and it was safe to say that I was exhausted.

I rolled onto my side, wincing slightly and held the covers up high, motioning for Dimitri to join me. He slipped off his shoes and climbed in next to me, wrapping his arms around me I rested my head on his chest, loving the feeling of being safe and warm.

I inhaled deeply, relaxing even further.

"I love you Dimitri Belikov." I whispered and tear rolled down my cheek.

"I love you to Roza." He said and kissed my forehead.

I turned to look up at him.

"Why arm you crying?" He said his eyes, wide and frantic.

"I don't know," I said hoarsely, honestly. I wiped my eyes with a small hysterical chuckle.

"Ow Roza," He sighed.

"Kiss me." I said, still crying.

Dimitri bent down slowly and kissed with so much love I felt my heart soar. We kissed for what seemed like hours and when he reluctantly pulled back.

"Better?" he asked and I nodded.

"Stupid hormones." I giggled and settled back down, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight Roza." He said, but I was already asleep.

It seemed like five minutes later when I woke up to Iliea crying, Dimitri was still asleep beside me. I sat up quickly, grabbing Iliea out of her crib. I checked the time, it had been less than an hours since her bottle, so it wasn't that and nappy was still dry.

"Shh, baby girl." I said softly, patting her bum, hugging her against my chest. She was so beautiful, she had my Dimitri's eyes, with my lips, nose and coloring. I could already tell she was going to be a bad-ass just like her parents. She had wispy hair, the same color as mine, but Dimitri's long slender body.

Perfection.

I smiled, she was asleep. I laid back down, placing her between Dimitri and I pulling the blanket tight around us falling back to sleep peacefully.

The next time I woke up the bed was empty.

Dimitri was looking out the window Iliea in his arms.

I looked at the clock.

"Holy fuck!" I almost yelled, it had been nine hours, my babies first day on earth and I had been asleep for half of it, I was a horrible mother.

Dimitri spun around. "Roza, what's wrong?"

"Whats wrong!" I shouted. "I've been asleep for hours, I'm horrible mother." I said, dropping my head and beginning to cry, I thought the mood swings were suppose to stop once you gave birth.

I felt the bed shift as Dimitri sat down next to me.

"Rose, of course your not a horrible mother, you just gave birth, you pushed a human being out of you. You're hormones are going crazy and you need time to heal. You needed to sleep, ask the Doctor it's normal. In a real hospital they usually have a nurse help take care of the baby for the first day while the mother sleeps." He said.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Yes," He said smiling, "and you didn't even sleep that long."

"But the nurse said I should feed her for the first couple of days."

"You fed her first and the bond was established that was important and I've been laying her next to you while she eats so you guys are still in contact." He said, wiping away my tears.

"Thank you." I whispered, but my eyes were on Iliea, she was awake and watching me. "Hey baby." I said softly, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"I just fed her, so she should go to sleep soon." Said Dimitri, stroking her tiny hand with his thumb. It was obvious he was already wrapped around her little fingers.

"Do you know when we can leave?" I asked him.

"The Doctor said you can leave tomorrow morning." I looked at the clock.

"So only like sixteen hours?" I said.

He chuckled. "Give of take a few."

I nodded. "Good."

"She's so perfect." I muttered, Dimitri murmured in agreement. "She's got your eyes."

"And your everything else." He said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"No just means I'll be chasing guys of with a stick as soon as she hits nine." he said and we both laughed. "Oh god and what your attitude, I don't think the world would survive if there was two of you." He teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up better then being a antisocial Russian god." I said and laughed. "Oh you're right, we've got no chance." he chuckled.

We laid there for a while, just watcher Iliea, eventually she fell asleep. As did Dimitri.

I decided it was time for a shower, plus i was starving and really needed to pee.

I climbed out of bed, wincing a bit, the doctor was right I was a bit sore. And hobbled over to the bathroom.

I was glad too see Lissa had left my a set of cloths and PJ's for me along with some shampoo and stuff. God she was amazing, bloody girl thought of everything.

After my shower I decided to put the PJ's on and then buzzed the nurse.

"Yes Rose?" She said, quietly when she saw Dimitri and Iliea asleep on the bed.

"Can I eat?" I asked and my stomach growled loudly.

She laughed and nodded. "Yes would you like me too bring you something?" I thought about it and shook my head, infirmary food was always crap for some reason.

"No thanks I'll call Lissa, It's only just after dinner."

She nodded and left the room I grabbed my cell and called Lissa she was still eating and said she and Christian to bring some food over.

"Also your mum and dad are here."

"What?" How did I forget that.

"Yeah we all came over earlier but you were all asleep. Actually here they are now, do you want me to bring them over?"

"Yes." I said quickly.

"Alright Rose see you soon."

"Don't forget the food." I said quickly.

She just laughed and hung up. I didn't want to get into bed so instead I laid down on the couch to wait.

It was about twenty minutes before they got here, Christian and dad carrying to bags of food each.

Lissa came in first, she was huge, but still had about two months before she was due, she nudged my feet and I sat up. Lissa sat down with an 'ofh'.

My mum followed her and I pulled her down into a hug.

"What are you doing on the couch rose, you shouldn't be out of bed yet?" She asked once she let me go.

"They were asleep I wanted a shower and stuff, plus." I looked down. "I was hungry and honestly don't think I could climb back into bed over those rails without falling." She smiled and nodded.

"Well you still shouldn't be out of bed."

My dad and christian dropped the food down at the end of the couch. I put my hand out and mum pulled me up.

"Hey dad." I said hugging him. If was so weird not having Iliea there, in my stomach, I felt so deflated and light.

"Hello Rose." He said pulling back to look at me and smiling. "Now where's my granddaughter?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"Nuh ah Mr, we already had this discussion." I looked at my mum confused. "I get to hold her first." She said seriously, with a slight threat in her tone, making us laugh. Dad put his hands up.

"Yes dear," he mumbled.

I chuckled and went over to pick up Iliea, I kissed he forehead and hugged her close, she slept soundly, I seriously hoped she took after me in that department.

I turned and handed her to my mum. Then looked at Dimitri, who was still asleep he must be exhausted I doubt he had more than six hours sleep in the last couple of days.

"She's beautiful, your spitting image." said my mum, she was already spitting.

"Ha so you admit it, I am pretty" I joked laughing and my mums sighed.

"But she has Belikov's eyes."

"Guardian Hathaway I've told you to call me Dimitri." Said a voice and I turned around to see Dimitri climbing off the bed.

"And I've told you to call me Janie." Said Mum.

"I will if you will." he said and she nodded. "And you Missy shouldn't be out of bed." He said, his arms around me.

"But I was hungry and you were sleeping." I whined.

"Well you should have woken me." He whispered.

I turned and stretched up, he lent down to help me.

"But you were tired and I needed to pee." I whispered and he chuckled.

"Okay but you still should have woke me."

"Yeah see if your still saying that this time next week."

"Alright now back to bed Mummy." He said picking me up and placing me on the bed. I scowled and smacked him well everyone else laughed.

We put the rails on the bed down and spread out the food everyone pulled the chairs around the bed and we sat their talking and eating just a big happy family. Iliea was passed around twice, until eventually she woke up and it was time for feeding.

We kept talking while she ate and I was just so happy.

At this moment I was just so happy it was hard to believe anything could ever go wrong.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it tell me what you thought.**


	28. Chapter 28: Home at last

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, school's hectic, im hpolidays now and this is like the second day I've had off work the whole time, so I hope u enjoy this, it'll proabably be my only update until after graduation which is 56 days away… not that im counting or anything. XX**

**And please review so I know I still have some fans?**

* * *

_RPOV_

_"Alright now back to bed Mummy." He said picking me up and placing me on the bed. I scowled and smacked him well everyone else laughed._

_We put the rails on the bed down and spread out the food everyone pulled the chairs around the bed and we sat their talking and eating just a big happy family. Iliea was passed around twice, until eventually she woke up and it was time for feeding._

_We kept talking while she ate and I was just so happy._

_At this moment I was just so happy it was hard to believe anything could ever go wrong._

RPOV

It had been a week since Iliea's birth and we were finally home. I was so excited to sleep in my own bed again, to be able to get up and do stuff for myself. At least I thought I would be, Dimitri wouldn't let me do anything, we'd been home for two days and I hadn't left the house, hell I'd hardly lifted a finger.

Kirova had given Dimitri a month of work, to help with the baby and I had three more months maternity, but honestly I was about ready to kick his ass if he kept this up. I mean I know he's just trying to take care of us, but I'm not a child and the Dr said I was _fine_, I can do stuff for myself.

Today Alberta was going to come visit to see the baby, she said she would have been over faster but she had too much work, and some of the new Dhampir's were messing around so she had to deal with the 'new troublemakers'.

It was about 8p.m. when there was a knock at the door, I jumped up too answer it but of course Dimitri shouted 'I'll get it and told me to sit back down.' I almost growled at him as he walked past. We were definitely going to have a talk soon. I know I can be lazy, but this extreme.

"Hey Alberta." I said as she and Dimitri, came back into the room, I stood up to give her a hug.

"Would you like a drink Alberta, maybe a coffee?" Dimitri asked, like the good little house wife he was turning into.

A water would be nice." She smiled and I sat back down, gesturing for her to take a seat.

"Yeah, Rose would you like anything?" He asked and I just shook my head.

He nodded and went to get the water.

"So where's Iliea?" She asked looking around eagerly.

"She's actually just taking her morning nap at the moment, but she should be up soon." I moved over as Dimitri came back in so he could sit next to me.

I couldn't help but lean into him as he sat down, wrapping on of his arms around me, no matter how annoying he might be, I know he's just trying to look after me and well I do love him.

"So what going on around school? And with the attacks? I feel like I've been in isolation." I said with a sort of forced laugh.

"Well, not much has been happening, just the usual, a few kids sneaking out, we broke up a party on the weekend, there was no liquor or anything-"

"What a boring party," I interrupted, she just frowned at me.

"But there were a few kids in there, we think the alcohol may have been on it's way. There's also been a few fights around campus, I mean no more than when you were here, but still a problem." I heard Dimitri chuckle and elbowed him slightly.

"Hey come on I didn't get into that many fights!" I said defensively.

"You know what, you're right, there was just… Mia, Jesse, Ralph, Christian, Alexis-"

"Alright I get it, maybe I got into a few fights, but they all started it!" I said cutting her off once more.

"Yeah, sure." She just looked at me smugly.

"And what about the attacks?"

"Nothing, there haven't been any, anywhere. The ones you wiped out a few months ago, well there were _a lot_ of them and we just don't think they have the numbers to do any attacks, at least not across the states around here." I took a deep breath and squeezed Dimitri's hand, that night still haunts me.

Iliea decided it was time then to make her presence known and started crying, Dimitri went to stand up but I pushed him back down.

"I'll get her." I said in a tone, that wasn't to be argued with.

Alberta stayed for another hour or so, she was great with Iliea and would have made an amazing mother, I guess all those years dealing with kids really helped.

Not long after Alberta left, did Lissa come over, she was just over five months now and getting pretty big, almost bigger then I was full term, apparently twins did that to you. Pretty much is was just a very lazy day, we hung out watched movies. Mostly it was nice just to be able to relax for once, but sometimes it did get a bit boring.

Two months had passed since Iliea's birth and she was getting big, I couldn't believe how fast she was growing. She was so beautiful, she was still waking up two or three times most nights, but as soon as she was fed and changed and warm she went straight back to sleep. She was just like me, loved food and sleep.

Lissa was seven months now and absolutely massive. She was on bed rest now, mostly because she could hardly move with her tiny frame carrying so much weight around the middle. The doctors said that eight months was pretty much considered full term with twins, so there wasn't long left now. Dimitri had started work again, four days a week, so on the days he was working I packed up Iliea and myself and went to spend the day with at Lissa's. I was glad Dimitri was back at work, it was nice to be able to do something for myself once.

I was a bit worried about when I started work again then, I didn't want to leave Iliea. I would only be returning to my teaching post though, so at least it wouldn't be too much and I could take her with me if I really become stressed.

Lissa was about to pop any day now, it was all just a waiting game. Christian was off work so that he could be around all the time, she needed help with just about everything. I was just waiting for a phone call.

Dimitri was at work today and I decided I might take Iliea on a tour of the campus. I was completely healed a mobile now.

"How about it baby, I'm sick of being copped up in this place, let's go exploring." I said cheerfully.

I packed a dipper bag and chucked it in the bottom of the pram, then strapped Iliea in carefully. It was around 11pm, so everyone was in class and there wasn't much activity on campus. I took her around the elementary school first, pointing out all these random things. I know she had no idea about anything I was talking about but still.

I showed her my pre-school class room where I had met Lissa and the tree where I had broken Dawns arm. I showed her the pool and told her about who her father throwing me in it on a few occasions. The tour of the middle school campus was short, this was around when Lissa and I had dropped out we had only had two years in this area, but I still showed Iliea everything. She sat there in here stroller blowing bubbles and looking around eyes wide.

By the time we had made it too the upper school area it was almost time for lunch and I knew both Iliea and I would be hungry soon. I decided to go have lunch in the teachers' cafeteria. I texted Lissa letting her know I wouldn't be over, Christian replied saying she was asleep anyway. Then I let Dimitri know where to find us, 'cause I knew he was off this lunch.

When I entered the room it was empty. I picked a table on the edge and parked the pram, grabbing a bottle out to heat up and unstrapping Iliea from her pram. I put the bottle in the micro wave and went to get myself some food, which was already out and waiting thankfully, because I was _starving_. I piled my plate high and set it down, just in time to get the bottle out. I set Iliea up with her lunch and then started devouring my own. We were both about half way through our food when the bell rang, it was only a few minutes before the lunch room started to fill up.

Pretty much all of the guardians can and said hello, most cooing over Iliea as she finished her bottle. Apart from Alberta and Kirova no one had seen her, so this was like her big coming out. When Anna came in I smiled and waved, inviting her to come sit down with me, she went and got some food and sat opposite me.

"Hey rose, it's great to see you again, I've missed having you around, these boys are getting a bit hard to handle."

"Yeah I know, I missed you too, and no problem just one more month and I'm back to work, mostly, we'll set 'em straight." I winked at her and we both giggled.

"So is this your Little girl?" She asked, Iliea had just finished her meal and I was about too burp her.

"Yes it is." I smiled. "This is Iliea Belikov."

"Can I hold her?" I nodded and her face lit up like the fourth of July I carefully passed Iliea across the table. "She's adorable."

"I know." I sighed.

"She looks just like her mother." Came Dimitri's voice from behind me as he sat down next to me. I leaned into him. "Hey love." He said leaning down too kiss me softly.

"Hey comrade."

The lunch continued in the same fashion, Anna's food was forgotten as she fell in love with Iliea.

"AHHH!" I yelled clutching my stomach as I was pulled into Lissa's head.

"CHRISTIAN" She screamed as the contraction hit. "CALL ROSE NOW AND LETS GO!" I pulled myself back out her head with a bit of effort and came to face with Dimitri and half the other guardian all standing over me. My stomach still ached slightly, but I was fine. Dimitri helped me up and I showed the others away.

"Lissa's in Labour, we have to go." I said frantically chucking anything I had out in the bottom of the pram.

"Rose, are you okay?" Asked Anna.

"Yeah sorry Anna we have to go Lissa's in Labour." I said and she handed my daughter back to me and I rushed from the room. I heard her call out a farewell, but I was already half way gone. With one hand I pulled out my cell and called Christian.

"Hey yeah I'm on my way where are you?" I asked.

"We're just about to leave for the hospital; her contractions are coming on pretty fast." He sounded stressed, which he should be.

"Yes I know." I said as I fought the pull of her mind. "Look go to the hospital we will be right behind you. After I hung up on him I rang Alberta.

"Hello Guardian Perverto speaking." She answered all professionally.

"Hey Alberta it's rose, look me and Dimitri are on our way to the hospital Lissa's having her baby. Can you get someone to cover his shift?" I asked quickly.

"Yes, yes of course and best wished to Lissa."

"Thankyou Alberta, goodbye?" I said hanging up, we were at the garage now. We got packed into a car, one that already had a baby seat in it and Dimitri jumped in the driver's seat. It was about an hour to the hospital, but it was decided this was better because same as with my birth the infirmary wasn't equipped to handle child birth.

"You okay Rose?" Dimitri asked, touching my arm affectionately.

"Yes, lets go get these babies." I grinned, I was so excited for Lissa.

He nodded and we sped off leaving the school in out dust.

* * *

**Hope it was okay, as usual sorry for any mistakes.**

Now please click the little button and leave me a message. ;)


	29. Chapter 29: All these changes

**Enjoy.**

**I don't own vampire academy.**

* * *

_"Thankyou Alberta, goodbye?" I said hanging up, we were at the garage now. We got packed into a car, one that already had a baby seat in it and Dimitri jumped in the driver's seat. It was about an hour to the hospital, but it was decided this was better because same as with my birth the infirmary wasn't equipped to handle child birth._

_"You okay Rose?" Dimitri asked, touching my arm affectionately._

_"Yes, lets go get these babies." I grinned, I was so excited for Lissa._

_He nodded and we sped off leaving the school in out dust._

RPOV

It seemed like hours before we arrived at the hospital when in reality it was only about 45 minutes, still forever. The whole car ride I was bouncing up and down, trying to make Dimitri go faster.

When we arrived at the hospital I was out of the car and in the doors before Dimitri had even parked the car. Lissa was already in the delivery room; Christian must have driven like a maniac to get her here this fast. I want straight to Lissa, bursting into the room.

"Miss u must leave," Said a nurse assisting with the delivery.

I was about to tell to her to fuck of when another contraction hit and Lissa screamed out.

"Rose get your fucking ass over here." She screeched.

"Shh, baby, just breath through the pain." Christian tried to sooth her.

"Don't you fucking tell me to breath, you are never going to touch me again you hear me Mr!"

I grabbed Lissa hand and gave a sideways glance to Christian who was whiter than any Moroi I had ever seen poor boy.

"Alright Lissa, you're at ten centimetres when your next contraction comes I need you to push okay? Rose, Christian, hold her legs to help her." Said the Dr, Lissa just nodded looking exhausted.

"Come on Lis you can do this." I said, wiping her forehead.

"Okay ready Lissa," Christian and I took that as our cue and grabbed her legs.

The next contraction came and Lissa screamed out I could feel her whole body tense as she pushed.

"That's it Lissa I can see the head" Her body relaxed but it was barely seconds before the next contraction hit. "Alright Lissa give me one big push." Lissa tensed once more. "That's it Lissa, the shoulders are out." The Dr stepped back from between Lissa legs holding a beautiful baby boy.

"Christian would you like to cut the cord?" The Dr asked, holding out a pair of scissors Christian nodded, doing as he was asked. The nurse then took the baby to clean him up; it was only seconds before his cry entered the room. Lissa smiled, but that was all the break she was aloud, there was still another baby to be born.

After a few more minutes and a lot more yelling Lissa and Christian were the proud parents of two beautiful healthy babies.

The twins were taken to be cleaned up as was Lissa, I went to find Dimitri and promised her I'll meet her in her room in a minute, she looked exhausted and felt it too.

I found Dimitri in the waiting room just putting his phone away.

I wasn't sure what to make from the look on his face.

"Who was that?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him.

"It was Alberta, apparently something has happened."

My stomach dropped, Ilea.

Dimitri saw the look on my face and stammered to reassure me.

"No, no nothing like that, she is fine, Alberta is watching her now. It's just…. Well we don't know exactly what happened and it's yet to be confirmed, but over the last few months Strigoi numbers have been dropping rapidly and well, since Ilea was born, no attacks have been reposted at all. Anywhere. No one really knows what's going on, but the guardians have been searching and today they found something. They've been searching for an explanation and they found a well prophecy, the prophecy, the one that the strigoi talked about in the attack… well you know…" I nodded it's not like I needed a reminder. "It said, '_There shall be one like no other, a female, stronger faster than anyone any seen, who shall walk the line of light and dark, who will bring an end to the battle. She shall choose a side and for which side she belongs, the other will fall. At the birth of her child like no other the end will come.'_If what it says is true, then"

"Then there are no more Strigoi's." I said interrupting him.

He nodded, I couldn't think, could process this I needed to get back to Lissa and I told him that.

"It's okay we will find out more when we return to the Academy."

When we got to her room they were just wheeling the babies in.

"Rose Dimitri I would like you to meet your god children, Francesca Rosemary and Zachery Belikova." She said and I couldn't help the tears in my eyes.

"Lissa you shouldn't have." I said choking up.

"Nonsense Rose, you and Dimitri are the only reason either of us are standing here today how could we not?" She asked and Christian nodded in agreement.

"Well thank you, we're honoured." I said.

Not long latter the Dr said both the babies and Lissa were fine, they were very healthy for twins and quiet large, Francesca being 4 pound 2 ounces and Zachery being 4 pounds 9 ounces. And they would be able to leave tomorrow.

After a little longer both the babies and Lissa were asleep, so Dimitri and I decided and was time to get back to our own baby.

"We will be back tomorrow to escort you home." I promised Christian as I gave him a hug, my congratulations and thanks one more time.

The drive home was quiet; I had so much going through my head, if what Dimitri had said was true, if this prophecy was right it meant, that everything would change. No more Strigoi's meant there was no more need for guardians and wards and the whole structure of our existence would change, because of me. I mean, it would be amazing if there was no more attacks or deaths but it was just mind boggling. I must of falling asleep because I awoke to Dimitri pulling up at the gates.

"Good morning sleepy head." Said Dimitri when he noticed I was awake.

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"I really don't know…" He answered honestly.

*** 6 weeks later ***

It had been six weeks since we heard the news and a lot had changed, there still had been no sightings or Strigoi attacks and two weeks ago the queen had made an announcement to the entire Moroi world.

As there was no longer a threat to their kind everyone could now choose. Moroi would still be required to attend school as would Dhampires as everyone needed to learn, but they no longer had to become guardians or not, they could choose to take whichever classes they liked as they could choose whether or not the wanted Guardians and we could choose if we wanted to be them. People were still anxious and there was no way to know if the treat was really over, but after almost four months with no attack we couldn't be expected to wait forever, there were still patrols on the grounds and curfews, but this was just to ensure the students were following the rules.

There was word that a few Dhampires had already left to join the human world and a number of students had been taken home to visit their perants safely after being under threat for so long.

As for us, nothing had really changed, we were happy here for now, maybe in a few years we might move somewhere else, somewhere a bit nicer.

Ilea, Zachery and Francesca were our lives now, we basically spent every minute of the day together and couldn't be happier, it was like a shadowed had been removed from our lives and we finally felt free.

*** 4 years later ***

It had been almost five years since any strigoi had ever been sighted and it was brilliant, though guardian classes still existed, there were an elective and mainly taken as self-defence, or for fun and fitness. Dimitri and I were now living in Russia with Christian and Lissa and there five kids.

Lissa had fallen pregnant again about six months after the twins were born with a girl, now named Jessica Alberta and then again a years later with twin boys, Josh and Chris, who were now eight weeks old. Her and Christian couldn't be happier.

Dimitri and I also expanded our family having a little boy when Ilea was three Jonathan who looks just like Dimitri I was also expected my third in less than a months. We wanted to keep the sex a surprise.

But today was the first day of School for not only Ilea, but Zach and Francesca as well. Surprisingly Zach was like Lissa well Francesca was exactly like her father already the little smarty bum. Unsurprisingly though, Ilea was exactly like me, although a bit better tempered, however she did punch Zach in the face one day when he came and stole the toys her and Cesca were playing with, making her cry, she was not even four then and I have to say she had a good swing.

There were going to attend the same academy Dimitri had when he was growing up. It wasn't far from here, and we would be able to bring them home every weekend, Lissa and I didn't want them to have the same upbringing as I did.

Dimitri's family was also living with us, this place was a mansion dn evern though we were all under the same roof we practically had our own houses, with our own kitchens, bathroom and everything.

But we did do family dinners every Wednesday and Sunday and lets just say it's a good thing this place was huge, because there was a few of us. We couldn't be happier, we were safe and healthy and had our family surrounding us. But mostly I was happy because I had the love of my life in my arms every night and that's all I could ever ask for.

The end.

* * *

Family Breakdown

Rose and Dimitri – Ilea (girl) 4, Jonathan (boy) 2, baby (unknown) 0.

Lissa and Christian – Francesca/Cesca (Girl) 4, Zachary/Zach (Boy) 4 – (Twins), Jessica (girl) 2, John and Chris (twin boys) eight weeks.

* * *

**Okay when I sat down to write this I didn't know where it would go, I started this tory a long time ago and while reading it I can see it's kind of changed as my life had. It took me a while to get it done and for that I'm sorry but life just got away from me. I figured I better finish it now, before that happens again. I start uni in less than three weeks and work three times a week so I knew if I left it any longer it wouldn't get done. I'm sorry if it disappoints you the way I've ended it, but I hope every one of you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it, thank you all for your patience and support.**

**Now please give me one last review to let me know you're out there. **


End file.
